


Flesh without blood

by lordeoftheworld



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Prison, Prison Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Underworld
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 48,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordeoftheworld/pseuds/lordeoftheworld
Summary: Чонин ничего не чувствует, когда по его рукам стекает кровь. Ничего не чувствует, когда попадает за решетку, где жизнь не такая сладкая, как в школе. Здесь его по головке не погладят, а знания не помогут решить проблем. Это школа жизни со своей строгой иерархией, в которой Чонину нет места. В отличие от Чана, который является самой верхушкой этой пирамиды.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Рано или поздно в нашей жизни всегда происходит надлом. Хотим ли мы это или нет, но это случается. Чонину в глубине души кажется, что этот надлом произошел именно по его воле. Но кто знает, что им двигало в тот момент, было уже поздно, кровь уже стекала по его рукам и вообще, казалось, была повсюду, застилая всё перед глазами алой пеленой. Тогда это больше приносило дискомфорт, как и наручники, которые прочно защелкивали на его худых запястьях. Чонин мало что помнит с того момента, даже не помнит, как выглядел уже труп, но щелчок он помнит с прекрасной четкостью. Кажется, что этот звук настойчиво повторяется у него в голове. Момент убийства напрочь стирается из головы, оставляя за собой светлое пятно, но последняя деталь будто приросла к Чонину теперь навечно.

Яну просто все равно на то, что происходит. Ему все равно, чья это была кровь. Его волнует только настойчивый щелчок в его голове, который даже не даёт ему моргнуть. Следователь даже косо на него смотрит, когда подросток дольше пятнадцати минут сверлит темно-зеленую стену комнаты для допроса. Понимание того, что проводить дальнейший разговор бесполезно, становится слишком очевидным. Он безмолвно делает несколько пометок в бланке, который лежит аккурат между ними на столе. Чонин лишь успевает заметить, как черная галочка быстро вырисовывается напротив графы "убийство в состоянии аффекта". Ян не до конца понимает, что это точно значит, но по-прежнему не подаёт никакого вида, ведь звук, давно переросший в звон, не даёт ему отвлечься. Так он и не замечает, как на бланке появляется пометка "кратковременная потеря памяти".

Его забирают сразу, без лишних разговоров и сопротивления со стороны Чонина. Прямо из этой небольшой комнатки, так и не дождавшись ни одного слова. Они тут даже особо не требовались. Достаточно было видеть труп на месте преступления и мать Чонина, которая казалась безутешной. Теперь её сыночек попадет за решетку далеко и надолго, но до первого слушания, которое произойдет не раньше, чем через месяц. Чонин не знает, как будет смотреть в глаза матери после того, как он проведет взаперти несколько недель, однозначно, от старого мальчика ничего уже не останется. Это место слишком быстро уничтожает людей. Он уже прокручивает в голове её будущую реакцию. И самое ужасное, что Ян не представляет, какой она может быть. Это, пожалуй, единственная мысль, которая немного отрезвляет и заставляет отвлечься от этого назойливого звона. Когда он приходит в себя, его уже ведут в машину, которая отвезёт его в место заключения. Ему не дают попрощаться с родителями, да и сам Чонин не уверен, что они хотят это делать, а заканчивать всё ссорой он не хочет. Уж лучше пусть мать вспоминает об его идеальной успеваемости и успехах в вокале, чем о том, как она ему влепила пощечину, когда Яна сажали в полицейскую машину после ареста за крайне тяжкое убийство человека.

Чонин даже не задумывается о личных вещах, все равно он ничего не сможет взять с собой, а перед этим ему чуть ли не в задницу заглянут в надежде найти контрабанду или что-то вроде этого. Ян пытается отогнать мысль об инородных предметах, ведь ещё даже не представляет, что его может ожидать впереди. Он смотрел слишком много фильмов о тюрьмах, чтобы знать, что обычно происходит с такими, как он. Не очень-то хочется становится чьей-то сучкой ради сохранности, ну частичной, если вспоминать пункт про задницы. Авторитет он никак не сможет завоевать, ведь только одного взгляда на его щуплое бледное тело хватает, чтобы понять, что этот парень особо ничего из себя не стоит. Психом тоже не вариант прикидываться, ведь это может обернуться хуже, чем позиция сучки, да и из Чонина херовый актёр. Не зря его тогда выпнули из драмкружка. Парень останавливается на выводе, что ему стоит помалкивать и отвечать на все заданные вопросы, чтобы не вызывать лишней агрессии.

Вся эта уверенность в себе пропадает, когда Чонин при резком торможении стукается затылком об железную отделку салона его личной "кареты". Кто-то громко стучит по кузову, где он сейчас находится, все так же в наручниках и окровавленной одежде. Двери машины резко распахиваются и двое громил в форме без труда вытягивают его прочь. Яркий свет ночных фонарей слепит, ведь за всеми этими разборками прошло уже полночи. По биологическим часам Чонин может только предположить, что время близится к пяти утра и что его раннее прибытие не очень порадует его сокамерников. Но его это не очень-то должно волновать, как и тех людей, которые волокут притихшего Яна по небольшому вестибюлю, наполовину разделенного окном с решетками. Парень может только предположить, что место, через которое его провели, являлось комнатой для свиданий. И ему что-то не очень хочется больше здесь появляться. Вряд ли бы здесь он увидел кого-нибудь из своих родственников или тем более друзей, которые скорее всего теперь на километр к нему не приблизятся. Теперь он преступник. Угроза для общества. А ведь нельзя было сказать таких вещей две недели назад по его табелю успеваемости и рейтингу в школе, в котором он занимал позорное второе место. Но теперь это не проблема. Ни для первого места, ни для Чонина. Парень представляет, как повезло той девчонке, которая шла по рейтингу до него. Это такая удача — в такие короткие сроки подняться на две позиции.

Мысли о возможном воссоединении с семьёй и учебе, которая больше не пригодится, заканчиваются в тот момент, когда они наконец останавливаются и его жестко встряхивают. Перед ними вырисовывается ещё один надзиратель, который выглядит будто охраняет врата в ад, только в его руках парочка пластиковых пакетов для пожитков Яна.

— Раздевайся,— Чонин несколько секунд производит в голове загрузку, но мрачные взгляды охранников заставляют её приостановить,— Фамилия, имя, возраст.

— Ян Чонин, семнадцать,— окровавленная стопка вещей попадает в руки, облаченные в голубые латексные перчатки. Чонин наблюдает, как последнее напоминание о свободной жизни упаковывается в пластик, который сгинет на ближайшие пять лет на складе. Теперь он будет ходить по стойке смирно в сером комбинезоне вместе с сотней людей в таком же облачении.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда собачка молнии достигает самого верха, Чонин с точностью осознает, что это конец. Горловина форменного комбинезона будто впивается в горло, стараясь удушить своей теснотой. Сам материал тюремной формы не очень приятный на ощупь, но Ян надеется, что он хотя бы будет способен согреть его. Ведь в таких местах не стоит ждать условий, как в пятизвездочном отеле. Здесь есть бетонные стены и куча щелей в них, которые пропускают такой ненужный сквозняк. Чонину на секунду кажется, что он пробегается по всему его телу. Одни мысли об этом жутком месте заставляют вздрогнуть, пугающая реальность вновь начинает проявляться, сводя транс на нет. Надзиратель мешкается где-то за стеллажами, а затем в руки Яна падает стопка чистого постельного белья, от которой ещё можно почувствовать лёгкий шлейф хозяйственного мыла, который ни в какую не сравнится с запахом лаванды, который обычно сопровождал наглаженные школьные рубашки Ян Чонина. Сейчас парень не уверен, останется ли у него имя. Или ему присвоят номер, пропечатанный на груди прямо на том месте, где обычно располагается школьный бейджик.

Охранники нетерпеливо подталкивают парня к широким дверям, которые разделяют мир «живых» от мира «мертвых». Надзиратель кидает на него последний безразличный взгляд и дальше принимается за свои дела: таких, как Чонин, он встречает каждый день. За дверью, что не удивительно, находится решетка, которую один из громил долго и муторно отпирает замок за замком. Чонину этот процесс кажется невероятно долгим, из-за чего в голову закрадывается мысль, что и долгое пребывание взаперти станет для него сущим адом. Открытие каждого замка сопровождается щелчком, вполне обычным, даже не похожим на щелчок наручников, что дико радует Чонина. Мысли только начинают проясняться, но алый фильтр сходит не до конца.

Параллель с преисподней оказывается наиболее точна. Именно такое описание подходит длинному коридору дверей. Лампочки в ночное время работают на энергосбережении, что создаёт в небольшом проходе странное освещение, которое само по себе непроизвольно вгоняет в сон. Ну или по крайней мере это единственное объяснение тому, почему Ян еле передвигает ноги. Охранникам практически приходится тащить его на себе, что вызывает тонну недовольства с их стороны, что выглядит крайне необоснованно. Неужели у двух взрослых мужчин не хватит сил, чтобы дотащить обессиленного подростка до камеры? Чонин сам до конца не понимает — действительно ли силы покинули его? Но коридор из-за этого кажется длиннее, чем он есть на самом деле. Неизвестно, сколько на самом деле прошло времени, когда надзиратели резко остановились у одной из камер. Громила снова достает свою нечеловеческую связку ключей, судя по всему другую, ведь у этой уже каждый ключик помечен своей комбинацией цифр. Пока охранники заняты очередным отпиранием сезама, Чонин пытается прислушаться к посторонним звукам, которых попросту здесь нет. Будто реальное кладбище мертвецов, а эти желтоватые лампочки — проводники в мир иной.

Глаза не успевают адаптироваться к тому темному свету, как сразу ослепляет чем-то другим. Это уже оказывается лампочка в камере, которая будит остальных троих человек, спящих в ней. Мысль о том, что своим появлением Чонин кого-то тревожит, всё так же не ебёт его. Единственное, что ему так хочется — так это завалиться на койку, прямо на голый матрас, и забыться беспокойным сном, который может хоть поможет вспомнить подробности этой кровавой ночи, если же не помочь выспаться. А вот уже на утро Ян готов вытерпеть любые тумаки, хоть двойную порцию, всё равно он вряд ли что-то от этого почувствует. Заработает парочку новых шрамов, что не очень-то порадует маму, но кто будет вспоминать об этом.

Как и ожидалось, комната встречает их возгласами со всех коек. Кто-то излишне буйный сразу вскакивает со своей кровати, отбрасывая шерстяное одеяло куда-то по направлению одного из надзирателей. Этого буйного усмиряют практически одним взглядом. Видимо, он, как и Чонин, правильно понимает, что насилием в этом месте особо ничего не решить, ведь по-любому ты окажешься слабее, чем твой противник. Даже без разницы — охранник это или местный главарь. Проще заткнуться и особо не высовываться, как и сделал тот светловолосый парень, который пытался устроить покушение с помощью одеяла. Сейчас его было еле видно из угла кровати, куда он забился, чтобы оттуда сверлить гневным взглядом Яна. Подросток же в свою очередь реально задумывается о том, что его засунули в тюрягу для реальных психов. Но даже так будет лучше. Не проснуться с утра из-за перерезанного горла было не такой уж и плохой перспективой.

Мыслям о собственном распоротом горле не дают перейти за грань. Железная дверь громко захлопывается за спиной парня. Сразу же слышится громкий скрип пружин, после которого из-под одеяла, уже на другой койке, появляется голова.

— О, у нас новенький. Что-то рановато тебя доставили. Обычно новая партия по утрам, — рассуждает последний парень, кажется, будто он разговаривает сам с собой. Он даже позволяет себе бесстыдно разглядывать Чонина, пытаясь найти для себя, понятные лишь одному ему, ответы.

— У нас осталась только одна свободная койка снизу. И, думаю, ты не будешь против занять её прямо сейчас, ведь все мы одинаково устали, — это предложение уже звучит, когда парень снова с головой погружается под одеяло, не удосужив Чонина даже взглядом. Ян сразу же отмечает, что интерес к нему минимальный.

Стопка свежего белья оказывается брошена на кровать. Она приземляется с глухим шлепком и даже не отпружинивает обратно. Парень проверяет матрас на ощупь, понимая, что он действительно словно бетон. Со временем привыкнет, как и в принципе ко всему здесь. Вот не успеет оглянуться, как серые стены и железные прутья койки станут лучшими атрибутами уюта, которые будут греть сердце.

— Не обращай на них внимания, — раздаётся над головой Чонина. Это оказывается ещё один парень, — Он уже третий, кто занимает эту кровать в течение двух месяцев. Тем более тебя завезли в пять утра, не думаю, что ты был бы рад названным гостям в такое раннее время.

На самом деле, Чонин был бы рад. Его бы посчитали за психа, если бы он сказал, что каждое утро встречал рассветные лучи и не только их. Он с нетерпением ждал лёгкого стука в окно его комнаты, что кое-кто очень тихо заберется в его комнату. Он ждал утренних поцелуев, которые днём сменялись на насмешливые взгляды и тонны презрения. Пожалуй, утро— это единственное время, когда Чонин мог считать себя по-настоящему счастливым.

— Так за что тебя сюда? — парня не успокоить. Если появится ещё один лишний вопрос, то тумаков и ему не избежать. Чонин оставляет вопрос без ответа, надевает наволочку на подушку. Сонливость наконец постепенно начинает охватывать тело — думать становится совсем невозможно.

Чонин так и пропускает чужие слова мимо ушей, наконец погружаясь в беспокойный сон.


	3. Chapter 3

Точный распорядок делает это место похожим на школьные будни. Будильник звонит каждый раз одинаково.  
Все завтракают в одно и то же время. Так же, как и в школу. Для Чонина ранний подъем не становится чем-то новым. Он лишь привычно бурчит на звон, разнесшийся сквозь пустынные коридоры. И, судя по всему, он единственный из своей камеры решает следовать порядкам. Остальные лишь стонут и зажимают уши подушками. Яну на секунду кажется, что он попадает в детский лагерь, а его соседи — такие же дети, как и он. Если честно признаться, то и со стороны они выглядят так же — с ходу просто невозможно даже предположить, за что они сюда попали. Но внешность бывает обманчива, даже если в пример брать самого Чонина, которому даже ещё восемнадцать стукнуть не успело. Да уж, не думал он, что проведет свой следующий день рождения за решеткой. Не будет свечей и тусовки, о которой он, кажется, мечтал ещё лет с пятнадцати, планируя этот день в мельчайших деталях в своей голове. Кто знает, может и двадцать первый день рождения придется встречать здесь.

По железной двери раздается стук, а затем слышится, как сложный механизм двигается, чтобы дверь открылась. Это было последним сигналом для пробуждения, к которому соседи Чонина всё-таки решили прислушаться. Ян чуть не врезается лбом в руку, свисающую с верхней койки. Он её отодвигает в сторону, подальше от своего лица, а затем дёргает вниз. С верха раздается недовольный вопль. Рука исчезает, а на её место всплывает чужое заспанное лицо того парня, которой вчера донимал Чонина вопросами. 

— Ты самый активный из новичков, которые успели побывать у нас, это так, к слову,— хрипло выдает парень, а затем снова слышится скрип пружин, и голова исчезает,— Меня, кстати, Уджин зовут. 

Чонин немного переваривает эту информацию у себя в голове, а затем уже думает, что с ней делать. Довольно разумным было бы сказать своё имя в ответ.

— Ян Чонин.

— Вот и нормально познакомились, а то наше первое знакомство не очень хорошо удалось.

Младший только кивает. Его воля, он бы вообще не заводил себе здесь знакомых. Он прямо предчувствует, что это ничем хорошим не обернется. Такие парни, как Уджин, в школе обычно являются местными заводилами, у них куча знакомых во всех классах, а в их доме каждые выходные проходит грандиозная вечеринка, которая затем ещё несколько дней является объектом для всеобщего обсуждения. И так до следующей тусовки. Чонин никогда в их число не входил. Он был скорее ботаником, которого временами интересовала манга и комиксы, но никак не вечеринки и распитие алкоголя со сверстниками. Да и обсуждение девушек не особо входило в круг его интересов, пожалуй, это стало исходной точкой в разломе отношений с одноклассниками. 

На то время Чонину был интереснее один старшеклассник. Этакий "плохой парень" школы, который не боялся зажимать младшего прямо в кабинке туалета, а по ночам забираться в его комнату и заниматься вовсе не математикой, которая и так хромала у Яна на обе ноги. В школе они делали вид, будто не знают друг друга, иногда даже распускали мерзкие слухи между своими друзьями. Чонина, как главного зазнайку и недотрогу школы, вполне устраивал такой расклад. Даже ничего не хотелось менять, ведь парень видел во всем этом некую романтику, словно они Ромео и Джульетта. Только в их случае живы остались они оба, и умер кто-то другой. 

Чонин на секунду даже не замечает, что он жёстко так завис с одеялом в руке, а из всех соседей в комнате остался только тот парень, который чуть не замахнулся на надзирателей. Между ними возникает немой контакт глазами, которого бы очень хотелось избежать, но Ян почему-то этого не делает, лишь медленно опускает одеяло на законное место. Кажется, посттравматический стресс слишком явно сказывается на Чонине, делая мир слишком быстрым для его восприятия.

— Ты должен заправить её,— так же тягуче медленно, как воздух вокруг, начинает парень.

— Что?— глупо переспрашивает Чонин.

— Заправь кровать, иначе отхватишь лишних тумаков, думаю, ни тебе, ни мне это не надо,— здесь точно как в детском лагере. 

Чонин снова медлит. Даже такое простое, на первый взгляд, действие сейчас для него кажется чем-то недостижимым. Он просто не представляет, как смог справиться с постелью тогда в пять утра. Парень в итоге закатывает глаза и отодвигает его в сторону, чтобы сделать всё самому. Так они потеряют меньше времени, которого уже итак прилично утекло.

— Почему ты не ушел с остальными?— парень перестает пыхтеть и оборачивается на Яна.

— Должен же кто-то помочь тебе. И я сам вызвался довести тебя до столовой, после чего тебе уже будет помогать Сынмин,— парень в два счета заканчивает с койкой и вот уже спешит выйти за пределы камеры. Чонину остаётся только поспевать за ним, игнорируя то, как медленно движутся стены вокруг него.

— Сынмин — это..?

— Сынмин — это парень, который спит надо мной. Я Хан Джисон,— парень даже протягивает ладонь для знакомства, но он быстро прячет её, замечая рассеянное состояние парня.

— Думаю, твои друзья уже растрезвонили тебе, как меня зовут,—Джисон медленно кивает, вспоминая, как Уджин перед тем, как уйти, шепчет ему еле различимое "Ян Чонин".

Дорога до кафетерия прошла безмолвно. В отличие от взглядов, которые словил на себе Чонин, отличавшиеся особой красноречивостью. Парень их смело игнорировал, отмечая, как чужие лица с похоти сменяются на злобу, как желваки начинают играть на чужом лице. Вот он и огрёб себе проблем, не желая прогибаться под чужой авторитет. Кто знает, что будет с ним из-за элементарного упрямства. Может ему плюнут в завтрак или зажмут в каком-нибудь темном коридоре. Но Чонина теперь точно не оставят в покое, учитывая то, что он ещё и новичок. Крайне нелюдимый к тому же. Он явно не готов к вопросам о своём сроке, ведь сам не помнит, за что осуждён и насколько попал в это место. Для него это до сих пор ощущается будто временное пристанище, место, где он может спрятаться от самого себя, окружив себя людьми, совершившими деяния похуже, чем его. По крайней мере, эта мысль сможет утешать его первое время. 

За вереницей коридоров наконец появляется столовая. Чонин отмечает, что путь до нее лежит через ещё один жилой блок и мед отсек. Парень даже немного удивляется, что им приходится пройти через весь первый этаж. Значит, их камера самая отдаленная. Благо, путь до столика, за которым собралась его камера, лежал не так далеко. Все уже давно занимали свои места, возя по тарелкам безвкусную массу, которая якобы являлась завтраком. Это можно было легко понять по их отчужденным лицам и гробовому молчанию, которое словно купол, отделило их от общего шума. Чонин мог предположить, что причиной нарушения местного уклада стал именно он. От этого становится ещё паршивей — внезапно накатывает тошнота, и Ян точно понимает, что от завтрака стоит отказаться.

Он так же молча подсаживается за столик. Джисон, успевший покинуть его, появляется практически подле него с подносом, в котором плещется непонятная субстанция, которая сейчас своим цветом больше напоминает лицо самого Чонина. Такая же серая. Джисон показательно втыкает ложку в эту смесь, где она прочно застревает, что вызывает разочарованный вздох парня. Поднос со скрипом оказывается отодвинут куда-то на край стола, опасно свисая с него же. Одно неловкое движение и любой мимо проходящий окажется в этом съедобном цементе. Джисона это не особо волнует — ему осталось пять месяцев, и даже если к ним прибавить ещё месяц за плохое поведение, то ситуация не ухудшится. Ему все равно особо некуда идти. Никто не будет его встречать с распростертыми объятиями. Мать скорее плюнет в лицо и назовет "жалким отродьем", а сестра даже не посмотрит в глаза. А здесь его хотя бы что-то держит, ради чего он готов нарушать правила регулярно.

— Так... Ты Чонин, верно? — начинает тот весёлый парень, Уджин. Все остальные продолжают сидеть в гробовом молчании, прислушиваясь к рою голосов вокруг, но не к беседе за столом. Чонин лишь удостаивает всех заторможенным кивком. 

— Я знаю, что это немного неправильно — спрашивать сейчас тебя о твоей статье...— парень получает в сторону себя множество укоризненных взглядов, осекается и продолжает дальше,— Что я, конечно же, не буду делать. Но я вполне могу поделиться с тобой своей историей, как сосед соседу.

— О, Господи! Когда ты уже перестанешь молоть эту чушь? Я удивляюсь уже третий год, как тебя ещё не оприходовали здесь. Кому будет интересно, как ты проломил череп копу, протестуя против сноса здания?— взрывается парень, сидящий по левую руку от него. Которого Джисон представил вроде, как Сынмина.

— Перестань на него кричать. И хватит подавать плохой пример новичку,— Джисон невозмутимо протыкает трубочкой пачку молока, которая была, кажется, единственным съедобным продуктом в этом завтраке. 

Беседа прерывается на этой ноте. Все по-прежнему молчат, а Чонин так же медленно обрабатывает информацию. Он не один такой здесь. И здесь правда есть заключённые, которые сидят за убийство. Ведь с кем не бывает, Чонину нечего волноваться. Остаётся ждать назначения срока и пытаться вспомнить детали для восстановления полной картины мира, которые так упорно блокирует сознание парня.


	4. Chapter 4

День проходит серо, прямо как и стены в их камере. Чонин не узнает особо ничего о своих новых соседях, моментально запоминает расположение всех нужных мест в корпусе и успевает устать от бесконечной болтовни Джисона и Уджина, которая большую часть времени являлась обычной руганью. Ян не удивится, если однажды Джисон накинется на Кима с заточкой. Это было бы довольно интересно. И, видимо, Сынмин с ним одного мнения, ведь успел слиться работать в библиотеку сразу же после завтрака. Он оказывал впечатление того человека, который уже устал от такой жизни, что всё вокруг тяготит его. В особенности эти двое из камеры и Чонин, свалившийся так некстати к нему на голову. И библиотека, похоже, здесь единственное место, где тихо и практически невозможно нарваться на проблемы. Сынмин уверенно может сказать, что там он чувствует себя в безопасности, и кое-какие придурки из-за своего тюремного рейтинга не смогут достать его здесь, ведь просто не имеют доступа к этому месту. Хоть где-то у него есть власть, которой некоторые иногда пользуются слишком часто. Почему Киму хоть раз не воспользоваться ею в своих целях?

Хван Хенджин. Ещё тот редкостный мудак. Сынмин в тайне надеется, что этот придурок сел за педофилию или некрофилию, ведь не может быть, что вселенная просто по приколу создаёт такие отродья. Либо просто жизнь решила пошутить над самим Кимом, вдобавок к тюрьме приставив к нему человека, который в этом изолированном месте будет ещё доставать его. Видимо, жизнь не рассчитала, что Сынмин не из робкого десятка — он особо не будет церемониться с этим придурком, когда тот попытается подмять его под себя. Становиться чьей-то сучкой ради спокойствия в его планы не входило. У Кима есть библиотека, которая выполняет функцию непреступной крепости и не даёт мозгам полностью разложиться от болтовни его соседей, которые больше походили не на преступников, а на школьников, отбывающих наказание в школьном изоляторе. Ещё и этот новенький, Ян Чонин, ещё один странный ребенок, от которого проблем не оберешься. Сынмин бы преувеличил, если бы сказал, что видит его насквозь. 

Именно такие мысли его посещают, когда он раскладывает новое поступление журналов на один из стеллажей, который так некстати оказался под окном, выходящим в коридор, по которому обычно слонялись заключённые, не занятые работой. И не посчастливилось Киму увидеть в том самом коридоре Хенджина, у которого сегодня нет смены. Этот жуткий тип даже не пытался сделать вид, что он не следил за библиотекарем. Он нагло опирался на стену и смотрел точно в окно. Сынмин сталкивается с ним взглядом, больше специально, чтобы показать, что ему здесь не рады. Темноволосый в ответ лишь поднимает брови вверх и дико ухмыляется. На что в ответ получает средний палец, почти что прислоненный прямо к окну. Пока Сынмин в своей крепости, он может делать всё, что захочет. А на обед и ужин за ним зайдет кто-нибудь из парней, что снижает возможность быть избитым в коридоре до минимума. Эту тактику Ким вынашивал полтора года, и вот он наконец ей пользуется. Что неимоверно злит Хенджина, но всем же срать на его мнение. 

За всеми этими жмурками время быстро близится к обеду. Звучит оповещающий звонок, который выгоняет всех в столовую. На пороге как обычно появляется Джисон, а за ним молчаливо плетется Чонин, голова которого по-прежнему клонится куда-то в пол. Фигура Хвана наконец испаряется.

— Как дела с монстром? — Джисон опирается на стойку, а Чонин отчужденно садится на ближайший стул, который дико скрипит. Они ждут пока Сынмин закончит заполнять документы. Хан в тайне хочет поторопиться, ведь хоть за обедом ему перепадет что-нибудь съедобное. 

— Он снова пялился на меня из окна, я показал ему средний палец, но его это особо не впечатлило,— хмыкает Ким, остервенело ставя галочки где попало.

— Может пора скинуться на занавески? Чтобы наш местный клуб "Очумелые ручки" сшил их тебе на день рождения, — шутит Джисон, на что получает злобный взгляд исподлобья. 

— Я уверен, что Хван найдет способ добраться до меня, если я буду замурован в комнате без дверей и окон,— шипит парень, захлопывая книгу учёта.

— Ох, эта сладкая подростковая любовь!— Джисон как всегда врубает клоуна и растекается по стойке, что ещё сильнее злит Мина. 

— Не уверен, что этот маньяк знает понятие слова "любовь". Пусть дальше продолжает расчленять людей и зверушек, или чем он там занимался на воле, мне похуй,— отмахивается библиотекарь, пытаясь умерить свой пыл. Ключ поворачивается в замочной скважине, закрывая библиотеку на время обеда, а затем попадает в руки к ближайшему надзирателю. 

Чонин еле передвигается по этим длинным коридорам. Джисону приходится придерживать его за локоть, чтобы парень выгодно вписывался в повороты. Сынмин идёт по другую сторону от него, тоже всегда готовый ловить бессознательное тело, и лишь задаётся вопросом, чем таким накачали Яна, что он почти не в состоянии отвечать. Имея кое-какие связи здесь, не составит труда заглянуть в его медицинскую карту, по которой ему каждый день здесь будут выдавать таблетки. Здесь будет одно из двух: либо парнишка сидит на сильных антибиотиках, либо им подсунули бомбу, накачанную транквилизаторами. Сынмину не хочется признавать, что последнее скорее всего будет более реально.

Столовая всё ещё полупустая, а возможность заполучить плевок в суп низкая. Пожалуй, ещё одна причина, по которой Сынмин приходит сюда раньше всех. Джисон всучивает Чонину в руки поднос и толкает его вперед себя, чтобы медлительный Ян быстрее получил свой обед. Чонин же наблюдает, как суп медленно вливается в тарелку. Парни за его спиной лишь обречённо стонут и снова проталкивают его вперед, ведь за их спинами уже начинает выстраиваться приличная очередь, которая в свою очередь тоже начинает что-то кряхтеть и кричать. Сынмин спроваживает парочку таких ублюдков, которые нетерпеливо тыкали его в спину всем, чем только можно, из-за чего весь обед грозился оказаться на Киме и на впереди идущем Джисоне.

Сделать спокойный вдох удается только когда они оказываются за столиком, а Чонин наконец немного разгоняется. По помещению уже ходят недовольные возгласы о "нарике новичке", который мешает святому приему пищи. Столик Чонина просто не замечает этого и продолжает хранить тишину.

— Кто это? — Ян явно должен был стать тем, кто её нарушит. Его деревянные палочки указывают точно в начало столовки, на места для местных "авторитетов" — сами парни сейчас занимали самые среднячковые места. Чонину не привыкать, в школе он занимал где-то такую же позицию, и его снова уносит к размышлениям, что тюрьма слишком похожа на школу.

— Это, сладкий, те гады, с которыми лучше не связываться,— отвечает Джисон, не отрываясь от перекладывания риса в тарелку Чонина. 

— Гады, это мягко сказано, — добавляет Сынмин, стараясь не переводить взгляд на объект обсуждения,— Хван Хёнджин, тот ублюдок, который следит за мной. Он из той шайки, которой руководит Бан Чан. Не могу сказать, что он больший ублюдок, ведь все грязные делишки за него исполняют Хван и Чанбин. А сам он выходит сухим из воды.

— Мы до сих пор не понимаем, каким образом администрация закрывает на всё это глаза. Им даже практически никогда не навешивают срок за разбои,— Джисон же практически в открытую смотрит на чужой стол, заговорчески наклоняясь к Чонину. Последнему, кажется, уже стало лучше, а разум стал обрабатывать всё быстрее. Рассказ о местной шайке неведомым образом заставлял выделяться адреналин, который с невероятной скоростью разносился по венам.

Тема разговора резко обрывается, когда Сынмину всё-таки не удается скрыться от чужого взгляда. Кажется, что последний был вот-вот готов сорваться к чужому столику, но был вовремя остановлен чьей-то грубой ладонью. Для преступника Хван оставался слишком Джентльменом. Кто-нибудь другой на его месте уже бы давно словил Кима в кладовке и отымел так, что потом страшно было бы показываться на люди. Но, видимо, хоть какая-то капля здравомыслия сохранилась в Хёнджине на фоне его друзей, которые шли в полный разнос, прибавляя к своим срокам ещё парочку десятков дней.

Хвану ещё никогда так не хотелось никого, как этого странного, вечно ворчащего парня из библиотеки. До сих пор было невдомёк, каким образом такой ботаник вообще смог загреметь сюда. Даже источники Хёнджина молчали и разводили руки в стороны, затем они, конечно же, огребали за плохое исполнение своей работы. Поэтому информаторы у Хвана надолго не задерживались. Оставалось гадать, в чём же провинился его малыш, и каждый раз проводить серьезным взглядом его из кафетерия. Сегодня Хван довольствовался ровно тем же самым: следил, как чужие глаза упорно избегали его взгляда, а движения выходили уж слишком дергаными и резкими, словно Сынмин клеточками всего тела чувствовал чужой взгляд.

Это было своего рода мотивацией подхватить тормозящего Чонина и незатыкающегося Джисона и быстрее скрыться с ними за стенами библиотеки. Сегодня Ким даже не скупится на грозный взгляд в сторону Хвана, у которого наглости хватает в ответ послать ухмылку и лёгкий воздушный поцелуй, который Сынмин бы с удовольствием затолкал бы ему в задний проход. Звание самого холодного сердца этой колонии однозначно присуждается Ким Сынмину, чья скромная душа так за три года отсидки и не оттаяла ни к кому. И уж точно это не случится ради Хёнджина.


	5. Chapter 5

Коридоры оказываются слишком непосильной задачей для Чонина, цель которого в данный момент — прилечь где-нибудь и не подниматься, ожидая, когда в его голову ударят те самые воспоминания. Ян не до конца понимает, почему его так цепляет эта мысль о правде. Она не изменит его срока, а что сделано, то сделано. И вины Чонина так просто не вычеркнуть из хода жизни. Адвокаты смогут ему во всех подробностях расписать убийство. Вывалят перед ним на стол все улики, вплоть до орудия убийства. Тут тем более вопросов не останется. Ему из этой ямы уже не выбраться, как и из этих коридоров, которые в конце концов приводят в темноту. Из которой слышны странные звуки, что-то вроде всхлипов и хрипов, будто чьё-то горло сжимают до глухого хруста. Колени от этого звука непроизвольно подгибаются, но Чонин упрямо следует прямо, хватаясь за всё вокруг, чтобы хоть как-то держать себя в равновесии.

На ощупь стены не очень приятные: шершавые, словно наждачка. Если к её поверхности приложиться лицом или ещё чем-нибудь, то от кожи наверняка останется голый кусок мяса. Ян не очень-то завидует парню, которого жёстко втрахивают в эту стену. Слышится отчётливое шуршание ткани по стене, которое сопровождается жалобным хныканьем при каждом толчке. Пальцы парня, прижатого к стене, уже опачканы кровью и плотно впиваются в плечи того, кто держит его на весу. Стена позади уже давно разукрашена кровавыми разводами, а как выглядит сам блондин и его спина вблизи, представить страшно. Чонину в принципе страшно. Он с ужасом смотрит на чужое бледное лицо, которое не сменяет гримасы боли. Яна пробивает холодом, словно наносят контрольный в голову, когда он сталкивается с чужим взглядом, полным мольбы. Чужие губы через силу складываются в обыкновенное «помоги», но Чонин стоит и ничего не может сделать.

«А вдруг я окажусь на его месте?»

Это единственная мысль, которая преследует сейчас подростка, который в жизни не испытывал физического насилия. Над таким зубрилой, как он, никто даже элементарно не хотел издеваться. Он просто спокойно проживал каждый день своей жизни.

— Нравится, что видишь, сладкий? — чей-то шепот глухо отдается на затворках сознания. Чонин резко дёргается и сталкивается почти нос к носу с обладателем этого скрипучего голоса, — Можем тоже как-нибудь устроить…

На него смотрит смутно знакомый мужчина. Тяжело сразу прикинуть его возраст, да и у Яна не особо много времени об этом задумываться. Чужое лицо кажется смутно знакомым, его образ отдается призраком в свежих воспоминаниях. Чонин понимает, что сталкивались они бувально пару минут назад. Тогда в кафетерии.

«Бан Чан. Тот самый местный урод».

Взгляд перебегает на насильника, который всё продолжает вдалбливать мальчика в стену, и его совсем не смущает наличие зрителей — его это будто только раззадоривает: движения становятся жёстче, а чужие всхлипы становятся практически не слышны. В нём он узнает одного из шестёрок Чана, которые иногда позволяют себе больше, чем дозволено. Надзиратели просто не смогут им ничего сделать, а удвоение срока на них никак не повлияет.

Чужое тело наконец перестает елозить по стене и оказывается где-то на полу. Чанбин натягивает нижнее белье и застёгивает молнию на форменной робе. Он как ни в чем не бывало проходит мимо скрючевшегося на полу блондина к Чану, который продолжает опалять своим хищным дыханием чужой затылок. Кажется, то место, куда попадало чужое дыхание, уже полностью онемело. Даже постыдные мурашки не расходились по всему телу.

— Не думал, что ты стал любителем публичного секса, — усмехается парень за спиной Яна.

— Он не был таковым, пока здесь не появились ты и этот мальчишка, — шутливо прикрикивает второй. Обыденная шутка. Да.

Настроение ситуации сразу меняется. Эти двое сейчас больше подходят на хороших друзей, обсуждающих последние новости. Будто минуту назад здесь не происходило изнасилования чьей-то жизни. Чонин отмечает, что даже тюрьма не поменяет таких людей. Им просто дали доступную площадку для своих игр. Здесь их не отругают больше, чем дозволено, и они спокойно пойдут дальше топтать чужие кости, словно замки из песка. Сломанные игрушки им больше не нужны, как бы они красивы ни были.

Чужие голоса растворяются где-то позади, оставляя Чонина и незнакомого парня одних в этом холодном закутке. Ян находит в себе силы перевести взгляд на блондина: выглядит он хуже, чем хуёво, это однозначно. Кожа, покрытая кровью и гематомами, серая, и через неё будто просвечивает каждая вена. Чужое лицо бледное и осунувшееся, да и Чонин не может припомнить, что видел этого парня хотя бы за одним приемом пищи. Чонин-то себя последние два дня вспомнить не может. Он даже мог его просто не заметить. До чего этот парень был невзрачный.

Ян решается сделать пару шагов вперёд. Тихо и осторожно. Тело слушается ещё плохо, а создавать лишних телодвижений и звуков как-то не хочется. Чонин из-за всех сил пытается в этой темени напрячь зрение, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то с такого расстояния. Его и полуживого парня разделяет всего два метра. Отсюда видно, как полуразодранная майка свисает с чужого веснушчатого плеча, как кровь, пот и волосы сбились в какой-то непонятный комок на чужом затылке. Парень сам еле дышит, сил на то, чтобы подняться у него нет — он лишь тихо скребётся ногтями об плитку, оставляя ещё больше разводов.

«Чёрт! Нам же нужно отсюда сматываться. Иначе нас заметят и вставят по первое число уже мне».

Чонин предчувствует, что диалоги со собственным сознанием скоро станут чем-то родным и привычным. Но что-то оно молчало, когда Ян тащился на подозрительные звуки в темный коридор. И вот! Он уже чуть не успел стать жертвой домогательства, и на его плече повисает еле живой парень. Чонин злится на себя, что нарушил собственное обещание не нарваться на проблемы. Парень на плече издает низкий стон боли прямо в ухо, когда рука Чонина сжимается на чужой талии сильнее, чем стоило бы. Ян пачкается в чужой крови, но сильнее цепляется за блондина, утаскивая его прочь отсюда.

Дотащить парня до душевой чужого отсека оказывается непосильной задачей. Особенно, если знаешь расположение всех помещений лишь по рассказам своих припизднутых соседей, которых слышал через дымку транквилизаторов. Им так и так не удалось пройти незамеченными, ведь окровавленный парень и зашуганный Чонин, несущий его практически на себе, — очень обычная ситуация, которая не привлечет надзирателей, да, конечно.

— Что вы здесь устроили, идиоты?! — как гром звучит около уха Яна. Его тянут за комбинезон куда-то в сторону, снова затягивая в непонятные закоулки. Он даже чуть не роняет блондина, но на удивление его подхватывают с другой стороны, и получается так, что побитый парень повисает между двумя телами.

Легче, конечно, не стало, ни морально, ни физически. Чонин замечает край белого халата, сразу понимая, что это местный врач или что-то вроде этого. Так что говорить сейчас что-то будет равно самоубийству. Всё сказанное вами будет использоваться против вас. Чонин просто волочится по коридору, не решаясь даже повернуть голову вбок, чтобы узнать, кто пришел ему на помощь. Он пытается угомонить своё тяжёлое дыхание, которое немного некстати, когда тащишь на себе кого-то. Сердце продолжает биться в бешеном ритме настолько громко, что Чонин не слышит собственных шагов, которые будто звучат в такт с пульсом.

Торможение происходит резко, когда за поворотом появляется невзрачная дверь, которая перестает быть таковой, когда рядом обнаруживается небольшое окошко с железной сеткой, через которое каждое утро заключённые получают свою дозу медикаментов. Сейчас оно наглухо закрыто с противоположной стороны, закрывая происходящее от посторонних глаз. То есть никто, даже при огромном желании, не увидит, как Чонин и этот медбрат затаскивают полуживое тело на кушетку. Приземление парня получается довольно жестким не по их воле, что вызывает болезненный стон. Ребра по-прежнему не целые, так что дышать в принципе трудновато.

— Сколько я, блять, раз говорил ему, чтобы он не шлялся по закоулкам и спокойно ждал меня в столовой. Тупоголовый ребенок, — Чонин даже слишком сильно дёргается, когда недовольный голос доктора разрывает стену из болезненных стонов.

— Ты! Подай мне бинты с той полки и перекись, — командует мужчина Яном, в это время пытаясь освободить блондина от верхней части робы, которая выглядела не лучше половой тряпки. На ней то Чонин и заметил бейджик, который имелся и у него самого. «Ли Феликс» гласила надпись. У доктора же, какие-либо опознавательные знаки отсутствовали.

Чонин быстро мечется к полкам и возвращается обратно. Теперь он может разглядеть увечья вблизи. Это выглядит не так плохо, но насчёт голого мяса он был прав. Так же пострадало лицо: бровь была рассечена будто повторно и из нее продолжала идти кровь, заливая практически всю правую часть лица. Именно за неё доктор принимается в первую очередь. Он не жалеет медикаментов и, кажется, тратит практически весь бутылёк на одного Феликса, бережно промакивая каждую его ссадину.

— Эй, — он снова обращается к Чонину, который всё так же тихо ютился в углу кабинета, — Спасибо, что попытался помочь ему, а то в этот раз он сам до меня не дополз бы. Не думал, что в этом месте остался ещё хоть кто-нибудь, кто знает, что такое сострадание.

— Это происходит постоянно? — они оба понимают, что хочет узнать Ян. Твердое выражение лица становится слишком красноречивым ответом.


	6. Chapter 6

Чонин просто не помнит, как добрался до своего отсека. В носу до сих пор стоит запах спирта, а перед глазами кровавое месиво, которое раньше было чьим-то прелестным личиком. Ян ушёл к себе, когда его помощь больше не требовалась, а Феликс уже полностью отключился под громкое сопение доктора. Последний в этой ситуации волновал парня больше всего. Расскажет ли он кому-нибудь из надзирателей о том, что Чонин шлялся там, где ему не положено, да и ещё стал свидетелем изнасилования? Вероятность была не такой большой, ведь при этом пострадает и светловолосый мальчик, к которому доктор относился уж слишком трепетно, не как к обычному заключенному. Это поражало: хоть кому-то важно то, что здесь происходит. 

Настолько пораженный этим, Чонин тихо вплывает в камеру, где как всегда происходит какая-то потасовка. Джисон что-то пытается отобрать у Уджина, а Сынмин просто отстранённо смотрит на всё это, перелистывая пожелтевшие странички книги. Когда его взгляд добирается до Чонина, в нём будто всё холодеет и падает вниз, куда-то в пятки.

— Вот чёрт!— он слишком резко вскакивает с кровати, даже останавливая бойню парней на соседней койке.

— Неважно. Я сам добрался. Вы и так со мной нянчитесь весь день, думаю, достаточно,— отрезает Чонин, уворачиваясь от чужих объяснений. Матрас сейчас казался наиболее лучшим собеседником.

Сынмин так и остаётся посреди комнатушки, сжимая пальцами трухлявую бумагу и думая, где он так проебался. Чувство вины неприятно начинает ползти прямо по горлу, стремясь вверх вместе с рвотными позывами, которые сразу же сглатываются. Все вокруг молчат, не зная на кого смотреть: на Чонина, который, кажется, уже в отключке или на Сынмина, эмоций на лице которого больше, чем в тот день, когда он попал сюда. А денёк был ещё тот. Тогда он был накачан успокоительными похлеще, чем Ян, и его пришлось под руки втаскивать в камеру. Сокамерники не очень удивились, так как душевнобольных у них вполне хватало, а одного Сынмина они как-нибудь переживут. Ким удивлен, как его тогда не додумались впихнуть в смирительную рубашку. 

Так что он примерно понимает, как ощущает себя Чонин сейчас. Первый день всегда тяжёлый. Будь это школа, универ или тюрьма. Шанс нарваться на проблемы одинаковый, и везде ты либо приживешься или нет. Везде есть свои изгои, но Сынмину им стать не посчастливилось.

Первые дни он вообще был готов разодрать глотки всем вокруг, а количество летающих по столовой подносов было трудно сосчитать. Таблетки он выплёвывал сразу, как оказывался за пределами мед блока. Но никакие таблетки не могли усмирить тот гнев, который разрывал грудную клетку Сынмина. Адвокаты того придурка, по чьей вине парень оказался здесь, знатно тогда постарались, скрыв чужие улики за отнюдь не маленькую сумму. Но, увы, никто не собирался помогать самому Сынмину и уж тем более скрывать разбитую битой вдребезги машину. Подарочек на годовщину так сказать. Ким тогда слишком перестарался, но не понимал этого, даже когда ребра бывшего хрустели под битой, а лицо превращалось в синее пятно. Главное, что Сынмину было от этого приятно.

Всё честно, как считает сам Сынмин. Месть за разбитое сердце того стоила. Но это не значит, что кусочки можно снова собрать вместе. Сынмин лучше предпочтет собрать их в одну кучку и запрятать между ребер, чтобы надёжнее. И никаким Хван Хёнджинам туда не добраться. 

— Мне нужно идти работать,— Ким так и стоит посреди камеры. Джисон кидает на него вопросительный взгляд, отвлекаясь от какой-то побрякушки, которую всё-таки отвоевал у Уджина. 

— Разве у тебя смена не кончилась?— он уже готов получить привычный гневный взгляд, но этого не случается. Джисон даже прикусывает язык, чтобы не взболтнуть ничего лишнего. 

— Мне нужно заполнить кое-какие документы. Да, документы,— он оставляет книжку на тумбочке, кидает последний взгляд на спящего Чонина и выходит.

Какая разница, что до ужина ещё пару часов, а его смена закончилась ровно после обеда. Ключи ему сейчас не выдадут, а провести хотя бы полчасика в одиночестве где-то надо. Да и шастать одному по коридорам не очень безопасное дело. Не знаешь же, за каким поворотом тебя будет ожидать Хёнджин со своими самцовыми заигрываниями. Сынмину уже очень давно хочется сделать для него заточку, да что-то времени особо не находится: то завал в библиотеке, то маменька решает внезапно наведаться, не забывая при каждой встрече упомянуть, что Ким просрал свою молодость и место в институте. Мысли о собственной ничтожности снова погружают в какой-то вакуум, но Сынмину в нем вполне комфортно. Иногда он даже задумывается на повторное преступление, чтобы подольше остаться здесь и не видеть весь мир. Он даже уже себе предполагаемую жертву нашел. С расписанными подробностями убийства Хвана он пересекает территорию своего блока, находясь на неком пограничье, которое разделяет его блок с соседним. Роль разграничения исполняет мед блок, который обычно закрыт вне часов приема. Попасть туда можно было только в чрезвычайной ситуации и то только под ручку с надзирателем.

Сынмин же спокойно приближается к закрытой двери. Окошко как всегда закрыто, скрывая всё от посторонних глаз. Пару раз в определенной последовательности он стучит по железу и дёргает ручку — так Минхо точно поймёт, что это он. Стук неприятно отдается в голове, а затем повторяется из-за нетерпеливости парня. Ведь ещё не хватало никого здесь встретить. Но слава богам! Минхо не медлит и раскрывает дверь настолько, чтобы Сынмин смог протиснуться в эту щель. Его буквально затягивают внутрь. Киму кажется, что кабинет доктора — это второе место, где можно чувствовать себя в безопасности. Запах медикаментов и кофе, которое в себя литрами вливает доктор, стали уже родными. Парень даже почти перестал морщиться, когда чувствовал запах напитка. Даже на воле он чувствовал себя неловко в кофейнях. От запаха его практически выворачивало, и об встречах с одноклассниками после уроков пришлось забыть. 

— Только тихо!— дверь захлопывается прямо за спиной, а Сынмин непроизвольно вжимается в неё. Только потом замечает палец Минхо, который указывает на вырубившегося на кушетке Феликса. Сегодня он выглядел хуже, чем обычно.

— Это же снова Чанбин, да? Почему мы всё ещё не можем сдать его?— шепотом начинает протестовать Ким.

— Мы не сможем ничего доказать, пока Феликс не сделает этого самостоятельно. У меня нет права вмешиваться в дела заключённых, а тебя могут просто привлечь к очередной статье, которых ты нахватался и здесь, и на воле не так уж мало,— звучит грозно в ответ. Сынмин видит, как поднимаются чужие брови и решает не отнекиваться,— Лучше расскажи, почему так долго шёл до меня, и как дела в библиотеке?

Сынмин кидает ещё один сочувственный взгляд на Феликса, зная, что тот его никаким образом не увидит. Минхо же заводит непринужденную беседу в духе старых дружеских отношений, снова отхлебывает из кружки и морщится. 

— У нас новый парень в камере,— Ли мгновенно навострил слух, а Сынмин в свою очередь чуть притих, но затем сразу продолжил:

— Его тоже хотят держать на успокоительных. Что это за таблетки?— тихо интересуется он. Челюсть Минхо напрягается, а кадык дёргается от резкого глотка. Из-за всех этих махинаций под раздачу попасть может и он. Помогая тогда Сынмину, он тоже чуть не попался, разглашая информацию пациенту, который на "принудительном" лечении.

— Те же самые, что принимал ты. Только доза больше,— Ким смотрит на него исподлобья,— Эй! Не смотри на меня так! Я не знаю в чём причина. У меня только заключение врача и выписка на приём лекарства. Даже диагноза нет, куда там до личного дела.

Врач повышает голос, но сразу же утихает, когда на кушетке начинает шевелиться Феликс.

— Они будут его пичкать до тех пор, пока он не захочет отказаться от адвоката и дачи показаний. Это единственное, что мне известно на этот момент. 

— Спасибо и на этом.

Сынмину этого вполне достаточно. Зная даже такие крупицы, он сможет хоть как-нибудь помочь младшему. И понять для себя: представляет ли он хоть какую-нибудь опасность для них всех. Ким обещает сам себе оградить Чонина от всего, что здесь творится. Затащит его к себе в библиотеку, и все ради того, чтобы он не пересекался ни с кем из компании Бана....

— Кстати. Это Чонин нашёл Феликса и привёл его сюда. Мы должны дать ему шанс.

но, кажется, уже поздно.


	7. Chapter 7

— Какой же ты бесхребетный идиот.

Чанбин тихо делает ещё одну затяжку и выдыхает дым куда-то в сторону Хеджина, типо намекая "ты мне противен, ублюдок". Успокоительное действие никотина ещё хоть как-то сдерживает его от более резких порывов. Да и не так часто удается им втихаря выкурить одну лишнюю сигарету, которую они обычно пытаются поделить на троих или четверых. Хёнджин лишь смотрит на него исподлобья и покорно ждёт своей очереди на затяжку. 

Как и ожидалось: часть здешней банды не оценила его ухлестываний за так называемой очередной "подстилкой". Хван, по мнению его товарищей, уже давно бы мог заявить свои права на этого чокнутого библиотекаря и просто брать пример с Чанбина — иметь все то, что тебе хочется. Раньше он так и поступал, но этот случай оказался особенным, ведь два сломанных пальца за попытку приставаний оказались слишком сильным блоком. В Хёнджине резко проснулся галантный джентльмен. И будь он на воле, назвал бы это букетно-конфетным периодом, который здесь заменился на приказ о том, что Хван не может приближаться к Сынмину ближе чем на пять метров. Хенджин особо не расстраивается, потому что это оригинальный подарок с его стороны, и его лицо, возможно, не пострадает. 

Безусловно, первым делом его привлекла милая мордашка, на которую грех не передёрнуть, что удается так же редко, как и сигареты. В отличие от Со, у него нет такой сильной тяги к каждодневному спариванию. Сынмин был однозначно тем типом парней, к которому бы парень подкатил в первую очередь. Иногда он настолько впадал в грёзы, что фантазировал о том, какой бы могла быть их первая встреча вне этого места: Хёнджин бы познакомился с ним в какой-нибудь кофейне, или они бы вместе учились, а Хван каждый раз списывал чужие конспекты. Всё было бы просто и наивно, ведь таким подонком, которым Хёнджин является сейчас, сделала его именно тюрьма. С первого взгляда Кима хотелось просто оберегать, ну и, может, пару раз присунуть ему для приличия. Желательно немного грубо, чтобы хоть как-то разнообразить их зефирно-слащавые отношения. 

Такое желание складывалось ровно до того момента, пока Сынмин не открыл рот и не разбил в пластиковые щепки поднос об голову какого-то парня. Тогда Хёнджин понял, что тупо втюрился в психа. Но градус чувств тогда не понизился, адреналин только забурлил в крови, а гневные взгляды, которые Ким метает в его сторону, даже стали вызывать некое возбуждение. 

И да, Чанбин был в чем-то прав. Хенджин уже давно стал отличаться от почетного члена их банды: того человека, кто способен одним своим видом запугивать всех присутствующих. Чан держал его при себе только из-за дружеских чувств, и иногда вспоминая, что Хван когда-нибудь да пригодится. Смекалка-то не была полностью уничтожена вирусом любви. Да и привязанность к подстилкам обычно была не долгой. Так считал сам Бан. 

— Когда ты перестанешь окучивать его? Боишься повредить его лепесточки?— ухмыляется Со и достаёт очередную сигарету из тайника. Никто особо и не против, хотя учитывая, что тайник в ближайшее время пополняться не спешит, а остатков им хватит меньше, чем на месяц. 

— Я просто не настолько опустился, как ты, чтобы подлавливать людей в коридорах и трахать их до отключки,— Хёнджин сплевывает горькую слюну, отмечая, что в этот раз они выкурили редкостную дрянь, но довольствоваться приходилось малым.

— Эта тварь просто заслужила такого отношения к себе. Что поделать? Я не делаю прокаженным подачек,— сигарета задерживается у Со дольше положенного, и все те, кто косвенно участвуют в их диалоге, нервно на него поглядывают. Они здесь чисто для перекура, а разборки из-за очередной дырки их особо не волновали.

Курево наконец идёт дальше по кругу. А Хёнджин просто задумывается о вселенской несправедливости, центром которой стал Ли Феликс: парень с забавными веснушками, которые, наверное, раньше прямо горели на солнце. Сейчас же эти пятнышки было еле различить на бледном лице, они, скорее всего, просто напросто затерялись среди мелких рубцов. С первых дней пребывания Хвана здесь этот парень не отличался особой конфликтностью, да и странных слухов вокруг него не витало. Просто трудно понять, в каком месте этот серый мышонок перебежал дорогу Чанбину, который, как может припомнить Хёнджин, трахал только красавчиков, которые больше одного раза у него не задерживались. Феликс же в довольно короткий срок заполучил звание "главной шлюшки Со Чанбина, которой он готов поделиться". Даже табличку не вешай на парня — все об этом прекрасно знали. 

— Удивлен, как ты ещё ничего не подхватил,— усмехается Чан, который так внезапно вклинился в разговор, срывая с Чанбина самодовольную маску. Парень в ответ скалится, но ничего сказать поперек не решается. 

— На него просто уже не липнет никакая дрянь,— окурок закапывается под слой песка и грунта, присоединяясь к своим "похороненным" предшественникам.

Хенджину хотелось бы, чтобы когда-нибудь кости Со были погребены точно так же, желательно стёртые до состояния пыли, чтобы пазл было невозможно восстановить. Он до сих пор не понимал, как Чан мог держать его при себе. Только из-за одного этого мерзавца всех их считали последними уродами, про которых ходят самые страшные байки, которые иногда заставляют волосы на затылке встать дыбом. Хван сам иногда даже забывает свою статью, теряясь в том, что правда, а что ложь. Ведь от такого напора сам непроизвольно начнёшь принимать ложь за действительное. Кажется, будто постепенно едет крыша. И это было слишком огромной ценой для авторитета.

Именно эта мысль отрезвляет Хёнджина, когда он начинает очередную слежку за Сынмином. Мысль о том, что он потихоньку превращается в маньяка, вызывает отвращение, от которого внутренности сворачиваются в непонятное месиво. 

***

— Ты слишком хороший мальчик. Жаль, что такая шлюха,— сладко тянет Чанбин, оттягивая чужие светлые волосы с чуть отросшими корнями. Парень под ним практически никак не реагирует. Только цепляется за него пальчиками, чтобы не свалиться с верстального стола. Задница неприятно проезжается по опилкам, но Феликс будто не замечает, а Чанбина это как-то не ёбет.

Трахать Ли в пустой мастерской вошло в привычку, как и начинать раскладывать парня практически на любой поверхности, даже когда все заключенные ещё не успели покинуть рабочее место. Все же должны знать, какая у Со Чанбина прекрасная, податливая шлюшка. 

— Я бы поделился тобой, но не хочу этого делать, ведь ты принадлежишь только мне. И если кто-то тронет тебя, я не останусь в стороне, и твоя задница пострадает. Тебя же никогда не трахали впятером? — Феликс вжимается затылком в стену, их с Чанбином глаза практически на одном уровне, а рука Со орудует где-то между ног у блондина. 

— Не слышу ответа!— три пальца до упора входят в еле заживший анус. Феликс лишь дёргается и пресекает любые телодвижения.

— Да,— Со убирает чужую челку и заглядывает прямо в глаза, не прекращая движения в чужой заднице. Всё это сопровождается мерзким хлюпаньем чужой слюны. 

— Хороший мальчик,— мужчина поощрительно хлопает Феликса по щеке. Пальцы исчезают со своего законного места, а Чанбин расстёгивает ширинку. 

Феликс же пытается как можно быстрее расслабиться, понимая, что последует за этим обыкновенным действием. Тело уже заранее отдается тупой болью в каждой его клеточке. Он практически стекает по стенке, когда чужие руки обхватывают его за бедра, а форменные штаны болтаются где-то в районе правой лодыжки. Это слишком незаметные детали на фоне той боли, которую он чувствует при первых двух толчках, Чанбин тяжело дышит, пытаясь извлечь хоть какую-то пользу из изувеченного тела. Он проводит руками по старым синякам, которые уже успели почернеть, и это до одури вскруживает голову — у Феликса эти отметины вызывают лишь желание хорошенько проблеваться и надеяться, что в следующий раз гематомы будут обрамлять его шею. И это будет уже отнюдь не из-за рук Чанбина. 

— Ты просто мечта, сладкий,— стонет Со, изливаясь куда-то в разработанное нутро. Он утыкается в чужую шею, оставляя небольшой укус. Ли ставит галочку потом продезинфицировать место укуса у Минхо-хёна. Если, конечно же, он сможет доползти до мед блока. 

Как только Чанбин заканчивает своё дело, он сразу же выходит из Феликса, так и оставляя его на столе всего в опилках и пыли. Парень не решается двигаться, пока Со не покинет помещение, кинув на него немой взгляд, по которому практически нельзя ничего сказать. Он такой же пустой, как те слова, которые Чанбин говорит Феликсу. Блондин лишь игрушка в его руках, а милые прозвища в перерывах с побоями — та цепь, которая удерживает глупого влюбленного мальчишку, который совсем перестал сопротивляться.

Феликсу осталось два месяца. И он либо позволит своему телу быть закопаным глубоко под землёй, либо начнет жизнь с чистого листа, снова станет порядочным гражданином и не будет влезать в неприятности, которых теперь хватит до конца жизни. Попросит маму нанять психолога и попробует снова заняться учёбой, если хотя бы один вуз позволит принять его. Но сейчас этот вариант кажется не столь привлекательным. Больше хочется подохнуть в какой-нибудь канаве, где его не достанут Со Чанбин и идиотские чувства к этому уёбку, которые превратили умного и рассудительного Ли Феликса в секс игрушку, которая готова утешить в любое время. 

Ли Феликс к вашим услугам.


	8. Chapter 8

Всё абсолютно безвкусное — Чонину даже не требуется пробовать что-нибудь со своего подноса, чтобы понять это. Еда отталкивает одним своим видом, это совсем не то, что обычно для него готовила мама или чем они обедали в кафешке около школы. На языке привкус горьких пилюль, которые пришлось сегодня проглотить под внимательным взглядом Сынмина. Ведь старшему виднее, и поэтому Ян ещё где-то неделю должен пить выдаваемые ему успокоительные. В этом и заключался небольшой план Кима, который хоть как-то должен был упростить жизнь Чонина.

Где-то по правую руку Джисон хлюпает супом, а Сынмин, сидящий напротив, смотрит с неким неодобрением, будто готов запихать в Чонина ложку риса самостоятельно. Грань его терпения слишком легко пересекается, о чём Яну уже поведали его соседи во всех красках. Не хочется, чтобы весь этот обед оказался на его голове, поэтому он кидает совершенно детский взгляд на Кима и нехотя черпает суп, наблюдая, как он плещется в ёмкости. 

Пища наконец достигает своего места назначения, а Чонин получает удовлетворенный взгляд от Сынмина, сдерживая при этом рвотные позывы. Аппетит окончательно пропадает уже на второй ложке, её он тоже нехотя запихивает в себя. 

— Перестань так смотреть на меня. Ты растущий организм! И ещё сидишь на этих мерзких таблетках, которые разъедают не только мозг, но и желудок,— бурчит Ким с набитым рисом ртом. Джисон поддерживающе кивает, так же занятый едой. 

Чонин закатывает про себя глаза и к подносу больше не притрагивается. Он бегло оглядывает столовую, чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя на ближайшие пятнадцать минут, пока они не смогут уйти отсюда. Большинство людей здесь ему незнакомы, может быть если только по рассказам Джисона, которые все-равно не складываются в общую картину. Ян специально огибает взглядом стол местной банды, ведь ему не интересны гастрономические пристрастия Бан Чана, а тем более его дружков. Совершенно не интересуют, как и сам Бан Чан, да. Чонин вам соврет, если скажет, что вместо кошмара ему приснилось чужое дыхание на его шее, которое практически не отличалось от того момента в коридоре. Однозначно, тот случай станет личным кошмаром Чонина. 

Непроизвольно в голове всплывают все воспоминания того дня. Он вспоминает того светлого парнишку Феликса, которого Ян сейчас пытается разглядеть в столовой, ведь обычно он здесь практически не появляется. У Чанбина, видимо, слишком высокие потребности, которые может удовлетворить только постоянное нахождение Феликса рядом. 

— Почему ты опять сидишь и смотришь куда-то вдаль? Неужели тебя так плющит? — Джисон машет у Чонина перед лицом ладонью, пытаясь проследить за реакцией парня, которая была сейчас, как у лягушки: заторможенной, но резкой. 

Чонин перестает рассматривать окружение и понимает, что все уже давно прикончили свой обед, когда его еда уже успела остыть. Теперь он точно не сможет впихнуть в себя и кусочка. 

— Нам уже нужно идти работать, а тебе нужно записаться куда-нибудь. Сделай это как можно скорее, пожалуйста. За тобой здесь никто не будет бегать, а работа — отличный способ отработать и укоротить свой срок,— Сынмин произносит это, забирая пустую посуду со стола. Он собирается уходить, а Хан уже ждёт его где-то около выхода,— Ты помнишь, куда идти? Я бы помог, но... Мне нужно быстрее уносить ноги.

Их взгляды непрозвольно перебегают на банду Бан Чана, которая продолжает что-то шумно обсуждать. Сынмин моргает и уже смотрит в лицо Чонина, кивая ему напоследок. Ян же позволяет задержать свой взгляд подольше. Ему интересно. Он мгновенно проводит параллель с крутой компанией из их школы. У их столика во время обеда всегда толпилось много народу. Было куча желающих дать им списать домашку, что было необязательно, ведь за столиком могли сидеть только умные детишки. Ян не знает, по какому признаку Бан набирает людей в свою банду, но Чонин может предположить, что если ты способен убить человека голыми руками, то путь тебе заказан. 

Кто знает, может, и сам Чонин отлично вписался бы к ним, но личиком вышел уж слишком смазливым — таких, как он, ждёт только участь Феликса. А ложиться под Чана не очень-то хотелось. Другими полезными навыками Чонин не обладает, а смекалки, чтобы придумать, как пронести в тюрьму наркотики, у него не хватит. 

Гул за столом становится громким, когда к нему приближается Чанбин. Время близится к концу обеда, а мужчина только появляется, и то скорее всего не для трапезы, а как думает Ян, чтобы похвастаться своими очередными похождениями или рассказать очередную выбитую из кого-то новость. За Со в столовую тенью вплывает Феликс. Форма, как всегда, висит на нём мешком, на голове гнездо, а из-под длинных рукавов выглядывают повязки из бинтов. Парень плетется к столику неподалеку от того, где сидел сам Чанбин.

"Странно, что Чанбин не позволяет ему сидеть вместе". 

Ли просто садится за стол и опускает голову на сложенные руки. Дышит он тяжело и надрывно, словно плачет. Но больше похоже на то, что каждый вдох вызывает в нём волну боли. Может, его ребра стёрты в порошок, или синяки на них же слишком сильно ноют — Чонин никогда не узнает. Больше не хочется влезать в чужие проблемы, когда на подходе уже свои собственные. 

Все равно Ян ничем ему не поможет, сделает только хуже тем, что заступился за него, а потом ещё и огрёбет. Да и вообще, вдруг Ли от всего этого кайфует, а мазохизм и Стокгольмский синдром не дают сбежать от этого дерьма. Чонин не психолог, чтобы лезть в чужие проблемы, а тем более разбираться в них и пытаться давать какие-то советы. Это больше по части Сынмина, который на досуге почитывает книжки по психологии. 

— Почему ты не ешь? — Чонин упорно пытался игнорировать звук чужих шагов во время своих размышлений, но когда к ним прибавился и голос, не обращать внимания стало сложно.

Ян медленно переводит взгляд со своего объекта наблюдений на поднос, который до сих пор полон непонятной субстанции, которая минут двадцать назад ещё могла быть пищей. Исподлобья он кидает взгляд на стол банды, которая практически разошлась: только пару людей остались там, заглатывая, как шакалы, остатки своего обеда. Чонин снова потупляет взгляд в поднос. 

— Ты глухой или немой? Или тебя так тормозит от той дряни, которую нам здесь втюхивают?— Чан уже садится напротив него, пытаясь заглянуть под длинную чёлку. Его дружки посмеиваются где-то сбоку, опасаясь за сохранность паренька, что решил игнорировать вопросы такой "важной шишки", как Бан. 

Ответа так и не звучит. Чонин же пообещал себе, что не будет прогибаться. Кажется, будто по супу в тарелке проходятся волны от нависшего в воздухе напряжения. Или это так дрожит Чонин, вцепившийся в край стола до побелевших пальцев. Взгляд Бана будто прожигает в нём дыру. Это слишком напоминает тот этап глупых заигрываний в его жизни, когда казалось, что тебе сейчас кости переломают, а тут, бац! И перед тобой кладут валентинку. В этом случае глупая бумажка с признанием заменилась на шоколадный батончик, который Чан тайком пытается передать. Чонин даже резко вскидывает голову, слишком сконфуженный чужими действиями. Буквально неделю назад он мог позволить себе целую гору таких шоколадок. Их вкус даже еще не успел забыться.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — голос звучит очень хрипло. Чан кривит губы в ухмылке, когда парень соизволивает ему ответить. 

— Сотрудничество, ничего большего. Сейчас ты наиболее уязвим, и надо, чтобы кто-то взял тебя под своё крыло. Эту возможность предоставляю тебе я, ведь никто не любит новичков, — его лицо слишком близко, настолько, что можно увидеть каждую маленькую морщинку. 

— Иди. Нахуй. Мне не нужна помощь,— выплевывает Чонин,— Я не хочу быть ни чьей подстилкой, у вас здесь таких хватает. 

— Тебе никто и не предлагает. Был бы мальчиком на побегушках...

—....Я не стал бы покрывать тебя и твоих дружков, а тем более выполнять какие-то поручения.

— Какие у тебя острые зубки, малыш. Не забывай, что я для тебя Хён, мы здесь не настолько одичали, чтобы забывать о нормах приличия.

— Я никогда в жизни не назову тебя так, ублюдок. 

Чонин просто не понимает, в какой момент у него срывает крышу. Он даже не замечает, как взбухают вены на чужой шее, а дружки Чана начинают наминать кулаки. Они практически готовы вмазать этому наглому мальчишке, но Чан взмахом руки успокаивает своих псов.

— Мы ещё поговорим на эту тему, сладкий. И тебе лучше хорошенько подумать или заранее искать мазь для синяков. И да, будь осторожен в темных коридорах, и если решишь наведаться в мастерскую, думаю тебе понравится запах опилок. 

Бан растворяется где-то в темноте коридоров, утаскивая за собой всю эту свору. Батончик всё так же лежит перед Чонином, поблескивая своей обёрткой. Сердце стучит с невероятной скоростью прямо в горле, словно он пробежал несколько километров без единого глотка воздуха.

***

— У вас есть вакансии в библиотеке?

Чонин всё-таки добирается до секретаря. Им оказывается молодой мужчина, а табличка на его столе гласит "Ким Намджун". И именно он сейчас окидывает Яна внимательным взглядом.

— У тебя не тот уровень заключённого. Для библиотеки тебе нужно отсидеть здесь как минимум полгода и плюс прилежное поведение, с которым, надеюсь, проблем не возникнет. 

— Чем тогда я могу заняться? — Чонину эта беседа малость надоела, и он был уже готов драить толчки, лишь бы быстрее свалить отсюда. 

— Мастерская, уборка, склад, прачечная. Выбирай, что хочешь,— мужчина вежливо улыбается, тоже малость утомлённый этой беседой. У него таких, как Чонин, ещё целый коридор. 

— Прачечная.

— М-м-м, таскать тележки с грязным бельём и вести учёт полотенец — отличный выбор! Ян Чонин, вы приняты! — он черкает что-то в своём бланке и выписывает Чонину какую-то бумажку, с которой он может идти на все четыре стороны. 

Ян это и делает, предвкушая нахождение в замкнутом пространстве в окружении множества дребезжащих стиральных машинок. Он мечтает, чтобы его "коллеги" молчали или хотя бы не замечали его. Но с Джисоном, который там работает, это практически невозможно. Это хоть лучше, чем работа в мастерской, куда записана вся шайка Бана, о чем сразу предупредил Сынмин. Неужели Чан рассчитывал, что Чонин заявится туда, зная, что он там. 

Чонин не попадется так просто в эту ловушку.


	9. Chapter 9

Это было приятно. Чонин точно помнит. Настолько приятно, что вызывало практически физическое удовольствие, которое выражалось в полной пустоте в голове и приятной боли в мышцах и костяшках, которые покалывали из-за только недавно запекшихся ран. Казалось, что он пробежал марафон.

Чужая кровь уже смешалась с собственной, Чонин не брезгует и зачесывает отросшую челку назад, измазывая половину лица в красной субстанции, мешая её с потом. Кожу неприятно стягивает, но теперь хоть открыт обзор и можно продолжать. Чужое загнанное дыхание уже почти не слышно под ногами Яна. А нагретый ладонью металл увесисто ощущается в руке. Чонину нравится это чувство. Он первый, и у него теперь множество времени в запасе, чтобы придумать, как обойти своих соперников. У них же его теперь совсем нет, да и оно им без надобности теперь. 

Кажется, он наконец завершил то дело, которое не давало заснуть несколько лет, являясь каждую ночь и напоминая о себе. То, от чего глаза не смыкались, а чувство вины заполняло лёгкие, не давая вздохнуть. Сейчас же Чонин мог с наслаждением втягивать теплый вечерний воздух. Теперь он будет спать спокойнее младенца. Теперь на душе спокойно. Победа в его руках. Никто не будет пытаться сместить его с законного престола, и он перестанет быть просто "смазливым парнем из параллельного".

***

Жалкие открывки, которые повторяются из ночи в ночь. Одни и те же картинки и мысли, которые роятся в голове. Некоторые из них меняются, но смысл остаётся тот же. Мысли о том, что Чонин теперь будет спать спокойно, оказались не более, чем ожиданием, но никак не реальностью. Таблетки, которые он запихивает в себя изо дня в день, кажется, делают ситуацию ещё хуже. После них Ян весь день еле передвигается по коридорам, что уж говорить о тягании тяжёлых мешков в прачечной. Благо, хоть Джисон замечает те моменты, когда мешок вот-вот перевесит задремавшего Чонина, и спасает младшего от самой нелепой в жизни смерти. Но Ян был бы не против.

За прошедшую неделю Чонин так знакомых и не завёл. А все, кто работал вместе с ним, просто напросто боялись к нему подходить, шепчась о чем-то за его спиной. Чонин вызывал слишком много необоснованного страха, даже не осознавая этого. Он стал кем-то вроде компашки Бана в одном флаконе. Стали ли причиной его впалые щеки и амебное состояние или занавес тайны на его пребывании здесь. Скорее, второе, ведь помимо Яна тут есть люди, которых жизнь потрепала так знатно, что Чонину и не снилось. 

Да ему и в принципе ничего не снится, кроме того зацикленного сна, из которого ни черта не понятно. Он только и может, что бесконечно прокручивать его в своей голове под сонный бубнеж Джисона, стоя за очередной утренней порцией таблеток. Помимо сна сегодня Чонина нервирует еще и мысль о том, что придется потихоньку отказываться от таблеток. Как-то незаметно их выплевывать или прятать, самое главное - обманывать здесь всех вокруг. Чонин снова ощущает себя, как в средней школе, когда ему впервые пришлось списывать. Тогда с него сошло семь потов, а текст на шпаргалке малость размазался из-за мокрых ладоней. 

Его очередь медленно приближается. А Чонин всё продолжает прокручивать в голове то, чему его учил Сынмин, которого в своё время этому научил ещё кто-то. Всё должно произойти быстро и незаметно, что почти невозможно в условиях, когда за тобой наблюдают через сетчатое окошко, а около ближайшей стены дежурит охрана, которая наблюдает за этой безумной очередью. Яна хоть успокаивает, что этот придурок в форме, которого приставили следить за ними, смотрит куда угодно, но не на заключённых. У Чонина есть хоть какая-то подстраховка и три секунды, пока главный врач ставит подпись напротив фамилии и номера Чонина. 

Он немного зависает, когда чужая спина исчезает перед ним. Джисон толкает его прямиком к этому адскому окошку.

— Имя,— звучит чужой незаинтересованный голос.

— Ян Чонин,— Перед парнем ставят маленький пластиковый стаканчик, в котором поблескивают пара цветных капсул.

Он подносит его ко рту и пытается как можно незаметнее позволить таблеткам провалиться куда-то в недра его длинных рукавов. Джисон где-то за его спиной наблюдает за этим с тихим придыханием. Чонин отнимает пластик от губ и выкидывает его в мусорный бак, расположенный прямо под окошком. Таблетки же неприятно бьются об кожу где-то в районе локтя. Кажется, будто они своим весом оттягивают ткань куда-то вниз, и Чонин вот-вот будет разоблачён. Но он старается идти как можно спокойнее, не подавать виду, что что-то идёт не так. Теперь только остаётся избавиться от улик, которые он сможет смыть в ближайший толчок или отдать местным наркошам, которых ломка не отпускает лет пять.

— Мне больше нравилось, когда ты был молчаливей и поддатливей,— кто бы мог подумать, что этот ублюдок ничего не заметит? Немного неожиданно, но в принципе предсказуемо. Учитывая, что в последнее время Ян стал его любимым объектом для наблюдения. 

Чонин просто тормозит и не осмеливается повернуться на голос. Сейчас очень не хватает Джисона, который должен был его нагнать, и они бы отправились отрабатывать смену. Но нет же! Надо напороться на Бан Чана, который, словно пёс, не упустит разнюхать чего-нибудь свеженького, хотя у него для этих целей есть его шестерки, но иногда же приятней делать все самостоятельно. Особенно, если это касается тощей задницы Чонина.

— Увы, теперь меня не заткнешь, и не думаю, что ты будешь тем человеком, который сможет это сделать,— Ян отвечает, даже не поворачиваясь к собеседнику, что немного заставляет беситься последнего. 

— Повернись. Я же с тобой разговариваю. Невежливо так общаться с хёном,— к концу фраза уже звучит как сюсюканье с маленьким ребенком. Чонин так примерно и выглядел в глазах Чана на самом-то деле. Чего он вообще решил до ребенка доебаться?

Чонин так и не успевает ничего ответить, как из-за спины, огибая Бана, появляется Джисон, который хватает его под локоть и спешит вывести их отсюда. 

— Пока, Бан, приятно было пообщаться!— звучит напоследок, и они вдвоем срываются с места.

Джисон буквально волочит Чонина за собой, а Чан, сбитый с толку и немного в ярости, остаётся где-то позади. Никто не смеет прерывать его "деловых" бесед. Хан Джисону обязательно попадёт за это, а так Чан даже руки марать не станет. 

В прачечной ещё пусто. Смена должна вот-вот наступить, и все потихоньку сползаются в это подвальное помещение с одним окошком где-то на уровне потолка. Джисон бы мог ещё потрепаться с кем-нибудь, что он делает обычно вместо работы, но в этот раз он начинает с остервенением складывать полотенца. Его лицо становится менее улыбчивым, тот настрой, что был несколько минут назад в коридоре, совершенно исчез. Джисона будто окунули головой в толчок. Ну, ощущения были сродни этому.

— Что он хотел от тебя? — начинает Хан, когда удивленный поведением парня Чонин наконец пристраивается около него и начинает опустошать мешки с грязным бельем. 

— Он каким-то образом заметил, что я не принял таблетки, — Джисон чуть вздрагивает, но не выдает себя: продолжает складывать ровные конвертики из полотенец. 

— Наблюдательный ублюдок. Теперь он не отвяжется от тебя. Ты ему нагрубил несколько раз, а теперь он ещё знает твой грязный секретик. Пиздец блять,— выдает Джисон, последней фразой описывая их положение как можно точно. 

— Нам нужно найти на него что-нибудь,— спокойно отвечает Ян, развязывая узелок на мешке. 

— Чего? Ты знаешь, что это практически...— парень чуть затихает, когда кто-то заходит в помещение, а затем продолжает чуть тише, — ...невозможно. Он чист, как и часть его дружков. Даже долбанутый дар Сынмина нам здесь ничем не поможет.

— Что за дар? — Ким не был похож на носителя каких-то особых полезных навыков. 

— Ким Сынмин может узнать и достать всё, что угодно в этом месте. И у него есть связи в мед блоке. О чем только можно мечтать, — Джисон подхватывает стопку, которая настолько огромна, что упирается ему в подбородок, и несётся в противоположный конец прачечной. Чонин бросает всю свою работу, что возмущает некоторых заключённых, и мчит за Ханом.

— Не думаешь, что Сынмин уже давно бы воспользовался возможностью использовать что-нибудь против Чана или Хёнджина, если бы у него что-то было?

— Для этого он и хранит эту информацию. Что-нибудь у него найдётся для них, главное – повод, который скоро обязательно появится.


	10. Chapter 10

— Джисон~а, забери, пожалуйста, Соён из детского садика сегодня, а за остальных можешь не волноваться. У меня смена на всю ночь, так что увидимся только завтра утром,— даёт последние наставления мать перед тем, как захлопнуть за собой дверь. 

Но никто не догадывался, что это "Джисон~а" будет последним сказанным ласковым словом от матери. Так же, как и никто не догадывался о том, что в этот же вечер, ровно после того, как Хан приведет сестру домой и включит ей мультики, в их дверь постучатся. И это окажется полиция с ордером на обыск квартиры и арест Хан Джисона, которого выдали собственные подельники. Жалкие ублюдки, которые жили практически припеваючи, когда же Джисон не знал как сводить концы с концами и прокормить семью каким-нибудь легальным способом. Их жизнь держалась только за счёт матери, которая не пала духом после смерти отца, и самого Хана, который пытался совмещать школу и различные подработки. 

Наркотики на какой-то момент стали панацеей от всех бед. От них было бы ещё больше пользы, если бы Джисон ещё и принимал их. Но здесь он держался трезво, и его никогда нельзя было бы заметить с косячком между губ. Нельзя принимать свой товар. Все это знают. Да и Джисону на тот момент ещё хоть как-то была дорога жизнь. 

Он не понимает, почему каждый раз вспоминает не лучший момент его жизни, когда подвисает на работе. Видимо, долгое присутствие тишины слишком пагубно влияет на него. Он внезапно становится тихим, а улыбка медленно исчезает с лица. Такие изменения в поведении Хана сразу начинают напрягать окружающих, ведь это может означать всё что угодно. Вдруг Джисон психически нестабилен и может задушить вас в приступе ярости. Улыбка может скрывать за собой психа, а не хорошее настроение. Джисона больше относили к первому типу людей, от которых не знаешь, чего ожидать. Да и все знают, что он загремел сюда из-за наркотиков, а от наркош же ничего хорошего нельзя ожидать. Но Хан же не являлся таким, правда?

Никого это особо не волновало. Поэтому Джисон был в списке заключённых, чье психическое состояние всегда находилось под наблюдением, где-то недалеко от Чонина. Вдруг его накроет внезапная ломка или что-нибудь в этом роде. Самое смешное, что с Джисоном такого бы никогда не случилось. Он был полностью чист, но это не отменяло еженедельных походов к Ли Минхо, который каждый раз вежливо спрашивал, как у него дела и все время, отведенное на осмотр, обсуждал события, происходящие в мире за пределами этой бетонной коробки. Ситуация, к слову, особо не поменялась. Миром всё так же рулят ублюдки, которых и здесь полно. 

Минхо был одним из немногих, кто верил ему. Его душа всегда была открыта для всяких отбросов, он был готов выслушать. Не зря в его кабинете всегда тусуется побитый Феликс или неестественно тихий Джисон. Сегодня была как раз очередь последнего изливать душу.

— Как чувствуешь себя? Нет желания вскрыть вены или ещё что-нибудь?— начинает Ли с сарказмом, как только за Джисоном, которого привели надзиратели, захлопнулась дверь. 

— А что? Были уже сегодня такие жалобы?— хмыкает Хан и приземляется на кушетку, Минхо разворачивается к нему на своём стуле.

— Ну да. Была парочка. Пытались выбить лишнюю дозу успокоительных,— Джисон понимающе кивает. Такое было у них обычным делом. Таблетки из мед блока стали целым бизнесом, узнай местные наркоши, что Чонин просто смывает таблетки в унитаз, то удавились бы уже. 

— Но ты как всегда бдителен, хах?— Джисон уже практически ложится на кушетку и ухмыляется. Беседа сегодня как-то особо не клеится. Да и вообще. Лучше помолчать. Сегодня не тот день, когда Хан готов обсуждать политические проблемы Кореи, даже игривое отношение к Ли не заставит его рот шевелиться. Только разве если в другом ключе. 

Колесики офисного стула немного скрипят, когда Минхо проезжается к другому углу кабинета, где как раз на кушетке устроился Джисон. Стул одиноко остаётся стоять около неё, а Ли перебирается к Хану, двигая его вплотную к стенке. Плечо Джисона вплотную упирается в стену так, что он чувствует, насколько бетон холодный, практически влажный. Это ощущение заставляет мурашки пробежаться по шее, но это быстро проходит, когда рядом появляется тепло, исходящее от врача. 

Минхо лежит на боку, подпирая голову локтем и рассматривая профиль Джисона. Последний просто смотрит в светлый потолок, с которого неприятно светят в глаза энергосберегающие лампы, но он упорно не отворачивается от них, чтобы не столкнуться с чужим пытливым взглядом, под которым всё ещё неловко. Хан даже не понимает своего беспричинного смущения. Ведь сколько раз они целовались на этой кушетке, и сколько раз дело доходило практически до секса. 

— Ты сегодня бледнее, чем обычно. Что-нибудь произошло? Расскажи мне, о чём ты думаешь,— тихо звучит на самое ухо, а чужие пальцы невесомо сжимают его собственные. Джисон пытается сглотнуть вязкую слюну и смочить сухие губы. 

— Я... я снова вспоминал о доме. О своей сестре и маме. Я всё ещё беспокоюсь за них, хоть и прошло два года. Слова адвоката о том, что мама нашла работу, а Соён ходит в школу, мало меня успокаивают, я должен лично убедиться в этом. 

— Я мог бы...

— Нет!— фразу сразу обрывают,— Я не хочу втягивать тебя в свои личные проблемы, ты и так сделал много для меня. 

Попытка Минхо вмешаться в очередной раз пресекается на корню. Врач безмолвно сжимает парня в своих объятиях, прижимая его голову к своей груди. Он оставляет поцелуй на чужой макушке и позволяет чужим пальцам мять его наглаженный халат.

— Хорошо. Я не буду вмешиваться, если ты так хочешь.

***

— Отвечай мне, блять! Или прошлый раз ничему тебя не научил, поганец?— голова Феликса звенит практически так же, как хрустальный сервиз вашей мамы, когда она бьётся об мокрый кафель в душевой. 

— Я ничего никому не говорил,— вода застилает глаза и заливается в рот, Ли пытается сплюнуть её и ответить что-нибудь внятное, но даже этот ответ не особо устраивает Чанбина. 

Феликс, к слову, вообще не имеет понятия, что от него требует Со. Очень трудно сосредоточиться, когда тебя мокрым телом вжимают в стену, с которой ты практически скатываешься на пол. Самое ужасное, что это немного возбуждает как и самого Феликса, так и Чанбина, член которого уже практически затвердел. Вид загнанного в тупик Ли слишком возбуждает его. Чанбину уже немного поднадоело придумывать повод для секса, а тут как раз подвернулся внезапный обыск их камеры, который заставил понервничать Со и даже Чана. 

Феликс реально мог что-то знать, но он был слишком труслив, чтобы рассказать что-нибудь самостоятельно. Но это не отменяет подозрений в его сторону —  
Чанбин должен убедиться, что его мальчик не сдавал его. 

— Если ты что-то увидел, то ты должен молчать, или твои ребра превратятся в порошок. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы это снова повторилось,— Чанбин шепчет прямо на ухо, его голос даже не перебивается шумом воды, а даже наоборот, чётче отпечатывается на стенках черепа, отскакивая от одной к другой. 

Феликс находит в себе силы ответить кивком и совсем перестает сопротивляться воде, позволяя спокойно стекать ей по своему телу. Ли просто закрывает глаза и позволяет себе стать тряпичной куклой. Или в противном случае его череп расколется об мерзкий серый кафель, в который он позволяет Чанбину вжимать себя. 

— Думаю, ты не был хорошим мальчиком, так что поработаешь сегодня своим ротиком, если уж ты способен им рассказывать про меня всякое, — Со давит Феликсу на плечи, чтобы тот опустился на колени. 

Ли практически подскальзывается, но успевает удержаться за стену, что мало оказывается полезным, ведь его практически сразу дёргают с места. Чанбин вжимает чужое лицо в жёсткие волосы на лобке и стоящий член. Он ещё немного сжимает мокрые пряди Феликса и наконец даёт ему волю. Младший отстраняется, чтобы перевести дыхание, а затем обхватывает ладонью чужое возбуждение, надрачивая. Сам Ли в этот момент практически не испытывает возбуждения, единственное, чего он сейчас хочет, так это чтобы это унижение кончилось как можно быстрее. Когда Чанбин немного разомлел от чужих прикосновений, Феликс не мешкает и берет в рот головку члена. 

Чанбин стонет и снова сжимает чужие волосы в кулаке, практически управляя головой Феликса, находя наиболее приятное положение. Ли пытается подстроиться под чужие движения рукой и активно двигает языком, очерчивая головку и все венки, которыми увит член. Парень вытаскивает член изо рта и размашисто проходится по всей длине языком, что заставляет колени Со буквально подкоситься. Старший только успевает схватиться за стенку, которая отделяет их от соседней кабинки. 

— О, да, малыш! Ещё немного постарайся, я уже почти всё,— на выдохе произносит Чанбин, запрокидывая голову назад. 

Он пару раз самостоятельно толкается в чужую щеку, и горячая сперма выстреливает прямо в глотку Феликса. Последний еле сдерживается, чтобы не поперхнуться, ведь Со не нравится, когда он сплевывает или давится. 

— Хороший мальчик, думаю, ты заслужил моё прощение,— Феликс окончательно оседает на пол, а Со треплет его за волосы, снимая с крючка полотенце. 

Ли так и остается сидеть на кафеле, слушая, как вода бьётся об пол и звучат вдалеке чужие шаги. Теперь он точно обязан узнать, что скрывает Чанбин.   



	11. Chapter 11

Сегодня Чонин не просыпается под сирену, которая обычно поднимает всех на уши с утра. Он просто не слышит её и то, как его сокамерники со стонами мучеников выбираются из своих коек и вжикают молниями на своих рыжих робах. Всё это просто проходит мимо слуха Яна, и он продолжает мирно пускать слюни в подушку. Без успокоительных сон стал спокойнее, под закрытыми веками больше не мелькали кровавые разводы — вместо них было просто серое облако, которое в себе не несло особой сути. Чонину было от этого спокойнее. 

Джисон пару раз порывался хорошенько огреть младшего полотенцем, но его сдерживал строгий взгляд Сынмина, который гнал его прочь из камеры. Ким сам позаботится о пробуждении Чонина, но не обещает, что оно будет приятным. Сынмин особо не церемонится и просто стаскивает парня вместе с матрасом на пол. Ян в процессе полета сваливается с матраса и проезжает пару метров по плитке, сдирая себе локти. 

— Вставай! Иначе не успеешь в душ до прихода стаи Бана. Поднять мыло не очень-то приятно,— в младшего сразу летит его полотенце и щётка, а Ким ждёт его в проходе, нервно ожидая, когда он соберёт свои пожитки и вернёт матрас на место. 

— Боюсь спросить, откуда ты знаешь про мыло,— Чонин потирает ушибленный локоть и перекидывает полотенце через плечи. Матрас ещё немного пружинит на каркасе, когда парень закидывает его обратно. 

— Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, малыш. Надеюсь, у тебя не будет такого опыта здесь,— он на секунду замолкает, погружаясь в очередные болезненные воспоминания,— Поторапливайся! Я не шучу, уже почти восемь тридцать, а эти придурки появляются там где-то в пятьдесят минут.

— Это звучит жутко,— кривится Ян.

— Что конкретно? — и вау, они наконец-то вышли из этой конуры!

— То что ты знаешь их расписание.

— Ну, я же должен знать выигрышные моменты времени, когда мы с Хёнджином не пересечёмся,— Чонин с ужасом представляет, как парень составлял себе личное расписание так, чтобы не столкнуться случайно где-нибудь в коридоре с этим крысёнышем. У кого-то однозначно паранойя. 

— А, окей. 

Чонин решает больше не задавать вопросов, чтобы не углубляться в чужие загоны. Сам целее будет. А то оглянуться не успеет, как в шов трусов будет вшита заточка, а на клочке бумаги записано расписание с точностью до минуты, которое позволяет избежать любой возможной встречи с Бан Чаном. Ян не позволит своему страху перед каким-то мудаком взять вверх.

Мысль о том, что он здесь ненадолго всё ещё крутится где-то на задворках его сознания. Но реальность показывает, насколько его дела плохи. Что до пожизненного один шаг. Остаётся только не рыпаться и избегать неприятностей, которые, к сожалению, волочатся хвостом за Чонином с самого первого дня. 

Так же хвостом вдоль стены коридора вьётся очередь в душ. Чонин кривится, понимая, что ему ещё предстоит отстоять около тридцати минут на ногах среди кучи мужиков и болтовни Сынмина, которой он будет пилить его, вспоминая все моменты, где проебался Ян. Они занимают своё место где-то в конце, и Чонин позволяет себе упереться лбом в блевотно-зеленую стену. Он даже чувствует, как кусочки краски остаются на его лице, но отлипать Ян не собирается: так он хоть не видит всей этой жуткой толпы и лица Сынмина, от бледности которого тоже тянуло вывернуть желудок наизнанку. Всё вокруг так влияло на Чонина. 

— Если не напряжёшься, то тебя ждёт участь Феликса,— единственный обрывок фразы Кима долетает до Чонина.

— Чего?— полотенце практически соскальзывает с его плеча, а Сынмин отковыривает зелёную краску со лба младшего.

— Твоя несдержанность заведёт нас всех в могилу. Не хочу получать по почкам из-за тебя и не хочу, чтобы получал ты,— они наконец приближаются к душевой, но от нее их по-прежнему отделяет ещё пять человек. 

— Почему тебе так важно, чтобы мне не влетело? 

— Меня скоро здесь не будет. А тебе ещё прилично так гнить здесь, я хочу, чтобы за моё присутствие ты успел набраться мозгов,— на лице Чонина нет красок, но он снова получает тычок пальцем от Сынмина. 

— Такие, как мы, должны выручать друг друга. Считай, что я теперь твоя мамочка. Буду подтирать тебе сопли и всё в этом роде. Но не обольщайся,— Ян даже не замечает, как Ким перестает его раздражать. Его опека не будет лишней.

— Почему не папочка? — подкалывает Чонин, обнажая свои брекеты. 

— Потому что сейчас моя задача состоит в том, чтобы защитить тебя от того самого папочки, который хочет загрести тебя себе. Ещё поймёшь, что значит быть под маминым крылышком. 

Больше Ким ничего не говорит и исчезает в комнате, из которой валит пар и весь кафель залит водой, на которой практически подскальзывается Ян. Сынмин распихивает парочку людей, получая недовольные возгласы, чтобы занять ближайшую пустую кабинку. Чонин же просто следует по его следам, занимая кабинку напротив. 

— Так... ты научишь меня, как избегать этого психа?

— Несомненно.

***

— Так ты хочешь сказать, что ты что-то слышал?

Обычный тайный перекур, на котором обычно и промывают косточки. Сегодня у псов Чана день донесений и всяких сплетен, которые он и его парни потом придумают как использовать. Бан неспеша раскуривает первую сигарету и ждёт, когда все псы сойдутся на задний дворик. Краем глаза он наблюдает за кобелиными похождениями Чанбина и закатывает глаза. Хоть что-то может сдерживать Со, и ради этого "чего-то" Чану ничем не надо жертвовать. Удобно, когда решение проблемы находится само собой. Чанбин по-прежнему остаётся одним из лучших в компании Бана, и не хотелось бы терять такой образец. Такие, как он, могли бы и на свободе пригодиться, а Чан никогда не забывает преданности. Особенно той, которая теперь пополняет его заначки на заднем дворике. 

Хёнджин. Вот этот парень немного волновал Чана. В особенности волнует его увлеченность тем психом, которого, по секрету, иногда и сам Бан побаивается. Ему хватило увидеть той крови однажды, которой наделал тот парнишка Ким. Но, как говорится, — каждой твари по паре. Хван отлично соответствует этому чокнутому. 

— О том парне, из блока "А", который мелкий и с железками на зубах...о нём уже ходит куча слухов. Некоторые из них напрямую подводят к тебе,— вещает один из псов, пока Бан делает затяжку, которая сжигает сигарету до самого фильтра. 

— А конкретнее? — он остаётся холоден. К Чану тоже закрадывалась доля страха о том, что этот пацан сможет накрыть его контору или забрать его место себе. Здесь нужно действовать быстро и вовремя подмять его под себя. Но чужие ноготки оказались острее, чем Бан думал.

— Тот Чокнутый, говорят, подбивает его на что-то. Сегодня кто-то из доносчиков слышал их разговор около душевых.

— Чокнутый ищет себе замену, хах?— хмыкает Чанбин откуда-то снизу. Он сидит на корточках и выпускает дым в землю, который потом обратно возвращается ему в лицо. Хёнджин немного дёргается от его слов и пытается скрыть свои нервы за очередной затяжкой. 

— Думаю, не в этом дело, никто точного разговора не слышал, но все поняли, что он решил взять опеку над мальчиком,— продолжает пёс. Бан сжимает челюсти и сигарету между передними зубами. Теперь их счёт два ноль в пользу Чокнутого. Просто замечательно. 

— Не думаю, что это повод для беспокойства, — интригующе тянет Со, он ждёт, когда все обратят на него взгляды,— мы отвлечем Чокнутого от малыша, и нам в этом поможет Хёнджин~и. 

Упомянутый давится дымом и злобно зыркает на Чанбина. А Чан в который раз называет себя гением за то, что еще не выпер Со из их сборища. Этот парень иногда блещет реально умными идеями, которые порой трудны по исполнению, но они не в том положении, чтобы жаловаться. 

— Каким, блять, образом? У меня судебный запрет на то, чтобы приближаться к нему,— выплевывает Хван.

— Это уже твои проблемы, что ты в этом проебался. Теперь ты должен помочь семье,— отмахивается Со, размахивая дымящейся сигаретой, которая вот-вот догорит и обожжет его пальцы,— у меня есть человек, который может перетереть за тебя в суде, доказать твою покладистость закону. И бам! Оковы запрета падают пред нашими ногами.

— Господи, блять, где набрался таких слов?— морщится Хван. Обычный лексикон гопника Чанбина не вязался с тем, что тот сказал сейчас.

— Я тоже учился в университете и не прогуливал, в отличие от тебя, господин сталкер, пары по философии,— тычет в него окурком Со.

— Связывайся со своим адвокатом, Со. Нам нужно устранить проблему как можно быстрее.

— Есть, сэр,— Чанбин отдает честь и втаптывает тлеющий фильтр в грязь.

Теперь Чан знает, чем заткнуть этого малыша.


	12. Chapter 12

Часы невыносимо медленно тикают. Этот звук за минуту успевает несколько раз удариться об стену, а затем снова вернуться в часы. Хёнджин наблюдает, как стрелка безостановочно наделывает круги, а дверь в приемную всё не открывается. А Хван всё покорно ждёт очереди в этом тихом коридоре.

Он немного отличается от того бетонного муравейника, в котором они жили. Ради разговора с адвокатом Хёнджина пришлось транспортировать в административный корпус, который выглядел порядком приличнее, чем то место, где отбывали наказание заключённые. Замусоленные журнальные столики с различными брошюрами и самые дешёвые офисные стулья на ножках ничуть не портили местный интерьер. А были ли цветы настоящими — остаётся загадкой.

Даже обычные белые часы, висящие над приемной, не вызывали своим тиканьем особого раздражения. Парень слишком отвык от обычных на свободе вещей. В тюрьме тяжело вести счёт времени: будто находишься в изолированной коробке, в которую не проникают внешний свет и звуки. Конечно, можно иногда полюбоваться в решетчатое окошко, но этого было дико мало, особенно, когда вокруг огромное количество людей повсюду и бессмысленная болтовня Чанбина, который везде будет следовать за тобой, пока ему хорошенько не вмажешь.

Именно последний факт не даёт Хенджину расслабиться. Со смог пробраться за ним даже в административный блок. Как этому засранцу удается обводить всех вокруг пальца? Это место всё больше походит на шарашкину контору, где у них заключённые разгуливают без присмотра.

— Зачем тебе это всё? — не последний по важности вопрос, который крутился в голове Хёнджина последние две ночи.

— Я выполняю свою работу и прокладываю любви путь, — они сидят плечо к плечу, Чанбин поворачивает голову и целует воздух на небольшом расстоянии от лица Хёнджина.

— Купидон хуев, — выдает Хван, продолжая пилить взглядом часы и побрякивая цепью от наручников.

— Всё ради благого дела, Хёнджин~и. Мы же хотим удержать свою власть, а этот пацан только будет поджигать чужое недовольство. Неприятно, когда свергают правительство, — задорно продолжает Со. Ему абсолютно похуй — слушает его кто, или нет. Нельзя найти умнее собеседника, чем ты сам. Чанбин был примерно этой философии.

— Кто-то прогуливал пары политологии.— скрипит Хёнджин. Наручники уже начинают натирать, а болтовня Со становится невыносимой, — Не вижу смысла вызванивать адвоката ради того, чтобы прихлопнуть какого-то парня. Ах да! У тебя же нет сил, чтобы усмирить свою сучку. То-то язычок такой длинный, надо как раз попросить, чтобы он отсос…

И звон! Не понятно где: в голове, или треснул журнальный столик, об который Хвана хорошенько так приложили головой. Хёнджин успевает царапнуть чужую щеку и брыкнуть соперника ногой. Коридор совершенно пустой —никто даже не лезет их разнимать. Эта возня может привлечь только внимание людей за дверью, и даже не придётся далеко идти, чтобы приписать пару месяцев к сроку.

— Ты. Нихуя. Не. Знаешь. Лучше помалкивай и не трогай то, что тебе не принадлежит, — по щеке Со течет небольшая капля крови, как раз из той раны, которую успел процарапать Хван. Он шипит и сжимает волосы последнего на затылке, поднимая его голову от деревянной поверхности.

— Чего же я не знаю, ха?  
 _  
Небольшая ободранная квартирка на окраине столицы. Выцветшие обои и лёгкий тюль вместо занавесок — всё в лучших традициях французского захолустья. Выглянешь за окно, а там обычный спальный район, и недалеко виднеются двухэтажные дома. Тридцать минут до универа на метро, но зато уютно. Как раз самое то для любовного гнёздышка, если его можно назвать таковым. Сырой запах в подъезде и куча детских криков с детской площадки ничуть не делали это место хуже._

_— Ты можешь поторопиться, это уже не смешно, Со Чанбин! — парень пытается пропихнуть себя в кеды, прыгая на одной ноге и пытаясь дозваться до вышеупомянутого._

_— Я уже всё. Не кипишуй так, — и действительно! Чанбин сразу же вплывает в коридор, целуя по пути парня в макушку._

_— Чем так долго можно было, блять, заниматься? — Феликс поправляет свою белесую шевелюру и пытается вместить своё недовольство в один красноречивый взгляд._

_— Оттягивал встречу с нашими общими друзьями как можно дольше, — новый поцелуй приходится куда-то в район шеи. Ли не обращает внимания и натягивает на себя джинсовку._

_— Какой же ты придурок. Мы слишком долго ждали этой возможности, а ты ведёшь себя как мудак._

_— А может, я просто не хочу показывать никому своё золотце? — он обвивает чужую талию руками, и позволяет Феликсу повернуться к себе._

_— Засунь ревность в свою задницу. Каким бы придурком ты ни был, я не кину тебя. И тем более мы вместе платим за квартиру, — он щелкает Чанбина по носу и оставляет извиняющийся поцелуй._

_— И куда ты денешься от меня?_

_— Действительно. Я привязан к тебе навеки.  
_  
И действительно, блять, кто знал, что всё обернется именно так? Что они вдвоём будут гнить в тюрьме, ненавидя друг друга до дрожи. Что крыша поедет окончательно у обоих.

***

Хёнджину прямо кажется, что дышать легче стало, но какая-то невидимая сила всё ещё пытается пережать ему сонную артерию. Кабинет погружен в полумрак, в его углу дежурит надзиратель, который привез Хвана сюда. На столе опасно поблескивает табличка «Бён Бэкхён». Так же опасно, как и хозяин этого имени, костюм которого, наверное, стоит суммы, которую выделяет государство на содержание заключённых.

Он глотает вязкую слюну и не может отвести взгляд от отражения, в котором видно только его, но не глаза собеседника. Липкий страх оседает испариной на лбу, а Хёнджин ощущает себя девчонкой перед первым свиданием. Только в его случае ещё не известно, чем оно может кончиться. Либо дело обернется в его пользу, либо на него нароют еще что-нибудь.

— Можете оставить нас вдвоём, — Бён снимает очки и кладет их сбоку от блестящей таблички. Он приветливо улыбается надзирателю, тот кидает подозрительный взгляд на Хвана, но всё-таки покидает кабинет, — Меня уже просвятили в детали вашей последней статьи. Серьезное обвинение, и тем более стоит запрет на приближение, из которого будет довольно сложно выкрутиться. Вы второй раз попадаете под следствие из-за преследования.

— Но вы же сможете с этим что-то сделать? — Хёнджин побрякикает наручниками и приближается ближе к столу адвоката.

— Я лучший в этом, можете не сомневаться. Ваш друг позаботился о том, чтобы всё было первоклассно.

— Интересно, откуда у Чанбина такие связи. Вроде придурок, а один знакомый лучше другого, — страх немного отпускает, и Хван принимает расслабленное положение, откидываясь на мягком стуле, от которого до сих пор пахнет магазином и свежей кожей. Слишком непривычно.

— Учились вместе, и я обязан ему по гроб. Но он реальный идиот, выяснили это ещё во время учёбы, — на лице мужчины возникает небольшая улыбка, будто в голове возникли какие-то приятные воспоминания.

— Удивлен, как он смог загреметь сюда, будучи будущим адвокатом. Нужно постараться, чтобы сделать это.

— Да, нужно. Но все до банального просто: в ходе бытовой ссоры со своим парнем они сбили пешехода, парень попал под следствие, а затем в ходе расследования выяснилось о множестве ежедневных побоев, которые Со наносил своему парню.

— Всегда был ублюдком… Им и остался.

— Соглашусь. Никогда бы ни подумал. У них всегда всё было так хорошо.

— А где сейчас находится тот парень? — Хёнджин должен знать, за какие ниточки он может подергать.

— Он здесь, вместе с вами. Ли Феликс. Может отбывает наказание в другом блоке, не знаю точно.

Бинго! Хван Хёнджин заставит этот узел развязаться.


	13. Chapter 13

Голова всё так же раскалывается. Совершенно трезвый ум всё ещё в новинку, а сон без сновидений становится спасением. Ровное дыхание Чонина и тишина в камере становятся для всех благословением. Никто резко не подрывается от его криков, а недовольные соседи не стучат по стенке. Ян лучше отработал свою технику вранья, а сердце больше не колотится, как бешеное, при виде пластикового стаканчика с пилюлями. Цветные капсулы без особого труда пропадают в сгибе локтя, а Джисон всё глотает свои витаминки. 

Бан Чан больше не караулит в коридорах, от чего даже становится неуютно. Затишье перед бурей, о чем так любит напоминать Сынмин, который в последнее время слишком дерганый. Ему своих забот хватает, но он продолжает защищать тушку Чонина, всё время бурча о каких-то неладных делах. Чертов параноик. Но Ян благодарен ему. Те слова про "мамочку" оказались довольно правдивыми, и теперь у Чонина складывается ощущение, что он живёт в огромной семье с кучей капризных братьев и одной строгой матерью, чья забота иногда выходит за грань. 

Это немного непривычно, особенно, когда ты был единственным ребенком в семье и тем самым тихим одноклассником в школе. Недостаток внимания или же его избыток сыграли злую шутку в этом моменте. Если бы этого не произошло, то и Чонина здесь бы не было. Всё слишком просто.

Ян просто бесцельно тащится на работу, где его снова будет доставать болтовня Джисона, которая в последнее время совсем стала невыносимой. Копаться в чужом белье, и в прямом и в переносном смысле, — мерзко и не так интересно, как может показаться с первого взгляда. Местные сплетни так или иначе стекаются к одному единственному человеку и его шайке. И, конечно же, до всех со сверхзвуковой скоростью донеслась весть о том, что Хёнджин недавно был на встрече с адвокатом. 

Это новость сделала паранойю Сынмина в два раза заметнее, что стало ещё больше действовать на нервы окружающих и привлекло внимание надзирателей, что добавило парочку пунктов в мед карте Кима. Утро начинается не с витаминок, а с кое-чего посильнее. Сынмин даже никому не перечит, закидывает капсулы в рот и плетётся в сторону библиотеки, минуя столовую. Плотно закрывает жалюзи, зная, что это категорически запрещено. 

Тусклых ламп не хватает, чтобы осветить весь мрак между книжных стеллажей. Но Сынмину только лучше. Он может запрятаться между ними и изображать огромную занятость, переставляя с места на место одну и ту же книгу, ища ей подходящее место. Это успокаивает. Киму комфортно в своем мирке, в котором нет места Хван Хёнджину. По крайней мере он пытается так думать. 

— Тук-тук!— раздается стук по полке, где-то недалеко от головы Сынмина. Он дёргается и роняет книгу мимо тележки, она опасно дребезжит и практически наворачивается вместе с парнем. 

— Чего ты тут забыл?— он уже хочет схватиться за сердце, но замечает самодовольную рожу Джисона, который сто процентов сейчас опоздает на свою отработку. Но когда ему это было важно? 

— Захотел поговорить с тобой,— он хватается за верхние полки и отрывается от земли, начиная раскачиваться между ними. Сынмин просто закатывает глаза, но не говорит ничего против. 

— С чего такая заинтересованность мной? Или вы все вступили в клуб юных сталкеров? — Ким окончательно отходит от мини-инфаркта и продолжает искать свободные места на полках.

— Ты же заботишься о нас. И мы наконец хотим отплатить тем же. Мы не хотели поднимать эту тему все вместе, поэтому я хотел поговорить с тобой наедине,— он отпускает полки и приземляется где-то около Кима, подпирая плечом стеллаж. 

— Мило с вашей стороны, что вы волнуетесь о моей сохранности,— Сынмин с хлопком вдвигает книгу в полку аккурат около лица Джисона, поднимая пыль в воздух. Последнему приходится отпрянуть от стены, чтобы не попасть под пыльную бурю.

— Здесь по-другому никак. Все должны держаться друг за друга. Вспомни о чем сам говорил,— Хан подходит вплотную, огибая тележку, словно кто-то может подслушать разговор,— Можешь рассказать всё, что хочешь. Я не растреплю.

— Не сомневаюсь в этом,— так же тихо продолжает Ким и воровато оглядывается — проверяет, не пробивается ли свет через жалюзи.

— Мои уши готовы к твоей исповеди, сын мой. 

— Фу, не используй на мне эти примочки, которые ты используешь на Минхо,— кривится Сынмин. Лицо Джисона же в секунду меняется, а кулаки до хруста сжимаются на оранжевой робе. 

— Молчи о том, что видел. Теперь это наши секреты. Обмен. Секрет на секрет.

— Так и быть. А теперь готовься к ведру тревоги, которое сейчас выльется на твою голову,— Ким тянет Джисона куда-то на пол. Они устанавливаются прямо между пыльными полками, у колёс железной тележки,— До меня конечно же дошли слухи, что Хёнджин был у адвоката. И у меня есть подозрения, что он хочет скосить свой запрет.

— Откуда такие выводы?— действительно, тема о визите к адвокату стояла на обсуждении уже около двух дней. Народ уже успел порадоваться, что скоро, возможно, один из псов наконец-то покинет стаю, и на одного вредителя станет меньше. Сынмин хотел бы на это надеяться.

— Мы прекрасно знаем, что его на свободе особо никто и ничего не ждёт. А здесь его и его больные пристрастия держу только я. Ему осталось сидеть не так долго, даже меньше, чем мне. У него нет причин укорачивать срок.

— Ты хочешь сказать...— медленно продолжает Хан.

— Да. Он хотел узнать, как нарушить судебный запрет. И сюда явно вмешался Со. Только с помощью этого подонка проворачиваются такие делишки.

— Кто бы сомневался. Иногда забываю, что даже у самой тупой шавки есть мозг. 

—Бабки и связи решают всё. Ему вряд ли понадобился ум в этой ситуации,— хмыкает Сынмин,— Они достанут меня любым: живым или мертвым. Им без разницы. 

Повисает неловкое молчание. Джисон про себя принимает поражение, понимая, что в этой ситуации они меньше, чем бессильны. Остаётся только наблюдать и ждать конечного вердикта суда. Ким издает протяжный выдох, будто читая его мысли, и опускает голову на его плечо. В библиотеке тихо, и, кажется, даже шум из коридора не проникает сюда. Они будто под куполом, который невозможно разрушить.

***

Простыни занимают больше пространства, чем нужно. Чонину еле хватает длины рук, чтобы хорошенько расправить полотно перед собой, чтобы затем снова сложить его. Джисон снова где-то пропадает, что потом отразится лишним количеством дней к его сроку. Поэтому, находясь в одиночестве, парень даже не успевает толком отдохнуть от чужой болтовни. Куча заключённых вокруг него пытаются незаметно пообсуждать его. За сегодня Чонин уже услышал около дюжины кличек, которые привязались к нему за последние два месяца. 

_"Сучка"_

_"Подстилка Сумасшедшего"_

_"Дохляк"_

_"Малыш"  
_  
И множество множество других малообидных кличек. Чонин не обращает на них внимания, так как сейчас этот метод защиты надёжнее, чем нападение. Ты словно мальчик для битья в школе, на чьем шкафчике и парте чем-то острым выцарапывают "урод". И ты просто изо дня в день смотришь на эту надпись, закрывая её учебником или цветной наклейкой. Поверхность парты Яна всегда была идеально гладкой, а шкафчик сверкал от свежей голубой краски. Но он видел слишком много таких людей, на партах которых каждую неделю стабильно появлялась новая надпись. 

Чонин стал подобен им. Только это клеймо высечено у него на лбу. Ведь он на вид маленький и слабый. Он же не сможет ответить, ведь так? Так же думал Бан Чан, когда затевал свою игру. Но он никак не рассчитывал на плевок прямо в лицо или на чужой след от брекетов на предплечье. Клички, которые не соответствуют сути, все равно остались. На потеху народу. Давно в колонии не было нового мальчика для битья.

— Что. Ручонки коротки?— Чонин практически с головой ныряет в пододеяльник, пытаясь сложить его. Со стороны слышится мерзкий смех, такой же мерзкий, как и его обладатель — жуткий мужичок с козлиной бородкой и обвисшими мешками под глазами. Ян мысленно повторяет про себя, что до обеда осталось двадцать минут. За это время ничего плохого же случиться не сможет?

— Эй! Почему ты не отвечаешь на вопросы, которые задают старшие? Несмотря на то, где мы находимся, не забывай о приличиях, _малыш_ ,— Ян стискивает зубы и расправляет перед собой ткань, чтобы закрыть себе вид на мужичка и другого мужчину, который вклинился в разговор.

Когда парень смыкает уголки пододеяльника вместе, эти двое, как в традициях худших ужастиков, появляются прямо перед ним. Как же сейчас не хватает Джисона. Это последняя мысль, которая успевает промелькнуть в голове перед ударом. Вокруг начинаются крики, дебош, а надзирателей как всегда нет рядом. 

Ян удивляется, что ударов больше не следует, но драка продолжается дальше. Кафель в прачечной сейчас кажется мягче, чем постель в камере, а кровь из носа уже затекает в рот, заставляя практически давиться ею, ведь сил перевернуться на бок нет. Кровь начинает стекать по щекам, застилая белый кафель. 

Кто-то не брезгует и подхватывает Чонина под руки, волоча прямо по полу, сквозь всю эту вакханалию. Через ресницы парень замечает, как за ним тянется кровавый след, а костяшки рук, которые его держат, разукрашены не хлеще, чем его лицо, судя по ощущениям. 

Таким образом им удается выбраться в пустой коридор. Чонин не удивится, если у них даже камеры здесь не работают. Кто-то пытается поставить его на ноги и смыкает руки на его талии, прижимая к своему боку. Яну совершенно все равно кто его вытащил, состояние после удара не улучшилось, а отключиться — это то, чего сейчас так адски хочется. 

Будь осторожнее со своими желаниями.


	14. Chapter 14

_Отключка._ Прекрасные мгновения покоя, которые сопровождаются весёлыми воспоминаниями, которые Чонин бы предпочел стереть, выбить, удалить из своей памяти. Таблетки на время помогли ему с этим справиться. Но теперь-то он трезв. Даже ходит практически, как все нормальные люди, не спотыкаясь на ровном месте и видя лишние дверные проёмы. Обморок же стал отличным поводом для возвращения памяти. 

Запахи становятся такими же яркими, как в тот день. Идентичными. Свежесть озона и кислый привкус металла на языке, которым пропитано буквально всё вокруг. Свежие лужи мгновенно смешиваются с уже остывшей кровью, которая практически не видна на влажном асфальте. Она начинает засыхать и неприятно липнет к ладоням и лому, который Ян сжимает в своих руках. 

Воздух гоняется из лёгких туда-сюда, практически не делая перерывов между вдохом и выдохом. Чонин наслаждается: остатки дождя приятно капают на лицо, смывая брызги крови. Теплый металл как-будто пульсирует в ладони. Вокруг будто всё застыло. Они здесь одни: Чонин и уже труп. Ни одного прохожего и машины, ни лишнего звука. 

Это _его_ момент! 

Чувство, словно после первого оргазма, так же странно и непонятно, но хочется ещё! Тепло растекается от грудной клетки куда-то ниже, принося долгожданное облегчение, которого Ян ждал несколько лет. Хочется ударить ещё пару раз, окончательно распотрошить дыру в черепе, смешать плоть и землю, но возбуждение от происходящего постепенно сходит. Приходит некое опустошение. 

Ну и грязи же он здесь навёл. Такое не уберет даже группа профессиональных уборщиков. Ян до сих пор не может поверить, что такое можно было совершить обычным ломом, стащенным из папиного гаража. Он даже не рассчитывал, что их безобидный разговор дойдет до этого. Но это был однозначно тот день, когда Чонин не был готов на переговоры. Ярость действовала за Яна, и одна случайная фраза стала спусковым механизмом. Рука дрогнула и всё покрылось красной пеленой.

Он кричал. Молил. Но это всё бесполезно. Чонин закончит начатое даже не им самим. По идее он тут жертва, но загнанным в угол оказался не он. Какая ирония. Чонин бы даже посмеялся не будь ему не до этого. Есть только он и дождь, который смывает все улики в водосток.

Запах свежести перебивается резким запахом аммиака, который буквально заставляет глаза вылезти из орбит. Чонин подскакивает с того, на чем он лежит, и ему давят на плечи, прижимая обратно. Искусственная кожа скрипит под пальцами, после этого звука Ян определяет, что это медицинская кушетка. Яркий свет заслоняется хмурым лицом Минхо, который будто хочет ещё раз ему прописать. Для профилактики. Чонин бы даже не отказался.

— Вот какого хера вас всегда заносит во всякие неприятности!? У меня уже на вас всех не хватает нашатыря и ваты,— он светит фонариком в каждый зрачок парня, проверяя их на реакцию, которая, к счастью, есть.

— Кто...— Чонин пытается приподняться на кушетке, а в голове отдается боль от удара. Вроде целились в нос, а болит всё, усмехается про себя Ян,— Кто притащил меня сюда? Не думаю, что надзиратели бы стали тратить время на это.

— Попробуй угадать, хах. Твоя шавка. Всегда вовремя, быстро и надёжно. Кто бы сомневался,— Ли прижимает ватку к бутыли со спиртом, а Чонин смотрит, как ко дну бутылки поднимаются пузырьки.

— Ты хочешь сказать... что Чан притащил меня сюда? Каким обр...Блять!— осознание такое же неприятно обжигающе, как ватка, которую Минхо прижимает к его лицу.

Ли закатывает глаза и продолжает обрабатывать ссадину. Так же упоминает, что Бан притащил его практически на себе и без слов положил Чонина на кушетку, кинув, что проломит Минхо череп, если младший не очухается. Заботы хоть отбавляй.

— Наверное хочет собственноручно сломать мне нос, когда он заживёт,— Чонин закидывает голову наверх, пока Ли осматривает несчастную часть тела на предмет смещения. 

— Я думаю он доберется до тебя, но нос его будет интересовать в последнюю очередь,— посмеивается доктор и ловит на себе испепеляющий взгляд парня.

— Очень смешно. Приползу в таком случае к тебе, и будешь зашивать мои душевные и не только раны. 

— Мои двери открыты всегда. И когда-нибудь мне влетит за внеплановые оказания помощи, которые даже не отображаются в ваших медицинских картах.

Он приклеивает пластырь прямо поперек носа Чонина, скрывая ссадину, которая начала уходить в фиолетовый синяк. Лицо Яна становится непривычно серьёзным и нелепым с этим пластырем.

— Я начал вспоминать,— Минхо перестает возиться с его лицом и внимательно смотрит в его глаза.

— Ты уверен? Это тебе очень поможет на скором суде. У родителей жертвы много предъяв на тебя.

— Ты так много знаешь... Сынмин попросил навести справки? 

— В некоторой степени, да. Он волнуется, а у меня чисто интерес,— он отъезжает на своём стуле немного назад, чтобы лучше видеть собеседника.

— Я вспомнил все кровавые подробности и насколько это было круто,— Чонин же, напротив, приблизился ближе, шепча.

— Что "было круто"? Убивать?— Минхо старается держать лицо. Он уже привык к таким разговорам. Стаж работы и общение с Сынмином позволяет.

— Будто сдал все экзамены на высший балл.

***

Джисон находит отличный повод забраться в мед блок, ведь считай, оставив Чонина одного, он проложил ему путь сюда. А Хан, как приличный друг, решил проведать младшего. Чонин шипит о том, что помощь ему не нужна и практически сразу после прихода Джисона, и сваливает в камеру. 

Они остаются наедине. И Минхо больше не может играть роль холодной ледышки, в нём сразу просыпается желание пригреть этого ребенка, желательно у себя на груди или в объятиях. Он мечтает о том, что скоро они смогут делать это, не скрываясь. Джисон будет в его постели двадцать четыре на семь, а Ли не будет отпускать его дальше соседней комнаты. 

Скоро настанет спокойная, обычная жизнь. Может быть Минхо сменит работу, устроится в детскую больницу или что-то вроде того. Всё ради того, чтобы быть подальше от этого адского места, ради того, чтобы спрятать Джисона. 

— Знаешь, если бы я мог заняться сексом, то ты был бы первым человеком, с которым я бы это сделал,— тихо бурчит в макушку Ли. Джисон немного отодвигается, чтобы видеть его лицо, но продолжает плотно прижиматься к его груди.

— Оу, я ценю это. Мило с твоей стороны. А я буду просто продолжать тихо передёргивать на тебя,— Минхо пару секунд смотрит ему в глаза, а затем разрывается бархатистым смехом.

Хан понимает, что ему даже не нужен секс. Ведь есть кое-что получше. Особенно, если рядом с ним есть такой прекрасный человек. Джисон иногда жалеет, что загремел сюда, но с другой стороны он бы не смог встретить Минхо и дальше бы торговал дрянью. Но теперь он спрятан от наркотиков здесь, под боком у Ли. Жизнь могла сложиться во множество других сценариев, в большинстве которых Минхо и Джисон существуют, как две отдельные вселенные, которым не суждено пересечься. Иначе всё! Бум! И всё живое погрузилось в вечный сон.

— Я хочу... Я хочу большую квартиру. С окнами, да, с огромными окнами! — Хан размахивает перед собой руками, пытаясь изобразить размеры оконных рам. Минхо тихо посмеивается, но не перебивает,— И чтобы были кремовые занавески.

— Мне иногда кажется, что в тебе живёт маленькая француженка. Откуда такие фантазии?— Джисон пихает его в плечо за это замечание, но продолжает фантазировать над обстановкой их воображаемой квартиры. Минхо обещает себе, что сможет исполнить любые его мечты,— Начал уже отсчитывать дни до выпуска?

— Да. Осталось совсем немного. Думаю, Сынмин немного завидует, ведь мне осталось меньше, чем ему,— улыбается Джисон, но затем немного сникает, понимая, что там, на воле, они скорее всего больше никогда не встретятся. Сынмин снова будет заниматься своими заумными штучками, а Джисон бесконечно сидеть в четырех стенах.

Минхо молчит, улавливая изменения в поведении парня, и лишь снова утыкается в его макушку. Он не может ничего дать ему, кроме утешения. Они оба бессильны, и это их объединяет.

Это объединяет всех здесь.


	15. Chapter 15

Тук-тук. Слышите звук?  
Это сердце Сынмина падает на дно грудной клетки, а запястья стягиваются холодным металлом из страха. Он не позволяет повернуть голову в бок и лишь смотрит на судью, который уже начинает собирать свои вещи. Всё! Заседание закрыто! Сынмин проиграл это дело. Он будто чувствует спиной это лёгкое ликование в душе Хёнджина, который так же не смеет поднять взгляда с рук до того момента, пока его не уводят. 

Ким не знает, что на лице Хвана не дрогнул практически ни один мускул. Единственное, что он себе позволил так это маленькую улыбку, которая на секунду сложилась на его лице, пока судья выносил вердикт. Теперь он практически чист перед законом, но в глазах Сынмина он стал ещё большим мудаком. Он даже не будет жаловаться, если младший вмажет ему, сильно, до крови, прямо так, чтобы темнота перед глазами не пропадала несколько дней.

Сынмин даже не знает, чего ожидал, когда его под конвоем вели в зал заседаний. Было немного волнительно, а тот разговор с Джисоном глубоко залёг на подкорки сознания, периодически всплывая некоторыми отрывками в голове. Когда его уводили Хан лишь утешающе сжал его ладонь перед тем, как на запястьях сомкнулись наручники. Ким ценит это. Ценит то, что даже Чонин обещал как можно быстрее расправиться с работой, чтобы встретить старшего после суда.

Так и случилось. Вся камера в полном составе нервно ожидала его на своих койках. Все понимали, что решение будет не утешительным. Уджин сидел на своей верхней койке, одна его нога было подогнута под пятую точку, а вторая свисала вниз, словно маятник, раскачиваясь туда-обратно. Чонин так же занимал своё законное место и даже не ворчал, что Ким снова распустил свои конечности, лишь переводил взгляд вслед за ней. Джисон же захватил в свой плен подушку Сынмина, чему он будет не очень рад, но парень сейчас не думает об этом, сжимая её в своих объятиях. 

Все они нервно ждут когда отодвинется задвижка по ту сторону двери. Слышатся громоздкие шаги, которые отдаются эхом по всей комнате, расщепляясь где-то под потолком. Знакомый скрип следом расползается по комнате, и в неё попадает часть тусклого света из коридора, где лампочки будут поярче, чем в их конуре. Дверь захлопывается прямо за спиной Сынмина, и тот просто стоит посреди их небольшой комнатки, впитывая в себя тишину. Его лицо такое же немое, только уголки губ слабо подрагивают, копируя лампочку, которая беснуется от напряжения. 

Джисон первый решает разрядить обстановку: он отсаживается в бок, освобождая место для Кима. Парень переводит на него свой темный взгляд и заключает подушку в свой плен, утыкаясь практически полностью лицом в неё. Хан слабо поглаживает его по спине, чувствуя, как под его ладонью просыпается рой мурашек. Больше Сынмин никак не реагирует на чужое присутствие.

— Что они сказали?— тихо спрашивает Джисон. Он делает это осторожно, понимая, что Сынмин без таблеток может выкинуть что угодно, особенно когда ситуация вышла из-под его контроля.

— Они сняли запрет. Как оказалось, за эти месяцы Хёнджин якобы не нарушил допустимое расстояние, а по справкам он стабильно принимает медикаменты. Я просто не верю в это. Этот ублюдок Чанбин слишком хорошо постарался,— шипит Сынмин, отнимая подушку от своего изрядно помятого лица. 

— Только не делай ничего глупого. Времени осталось мало, не порть его и не удлиняй себе срок. Над Хёнджином жизнь уже итак пошутила, ты хуже уже не сделаешь,— посмеивается откуда-то сверху Уджин. Сынмин смотрит на него тяжёлым взглядом, а затем снова опускает его куда-то в грязно-белые простыни.

— Мерзко от самого себя. Коленки подкашиваются, как у какой-то девчонки при виде своего бойфренда. Не видеть бы его вечность и выцарапать глаза, чтобы таращиться было нечем,— ткань опасно трещит под чужими пальцами. Она издает последний хруст, и облако пыли и пуха разлетается по койке. Ким вдыхает как можно глубже, чтобы душой почувствовать этот гадкий осадок на своих лёгких. Ему похер, что на следующеей сдаче белья он получит от надзирателей. 

И Сынмин серьезно представляет, как купался бы в крови этого мудака, за все те мучения и потерянные нервные клетки. Он бы смотрел в пустые глазницы и смеялся, громко и надрывно, так, чтобы голосовые связки превратились в подобное месиво, как то, которое под пальцами. Ким бы живьём содрал с него кожу, чтобы больше нечем было завлекать глупых и наивных, коим сам Сынмин не является. Он умнее. Он не попался на удочку этой приторной улыбки и милой родинки именно под тем глазом, которым Хван обычно подмигивает. Сынмин слишком подробно запомнил все эти маленькие детальки, фантазируя, что было бы если бы они когда-нибудь исчезли. 

Глаза застилает страх, а Ким давно проиграл эту битву. А именно в тот момент, когда признал себе, что ему страшно, ведь Хёнджин был именно тем типом психов, которые показывают в кино на старой чёрно-белой пленке под дребезжание скрипучего радио: тихий, который долго пялится на свою жертву, которая сходит с ума от этого взгляда, который будто инъекцией вводится под кожу. Это именно тот случай, когда взгляд о человеке говорит многое. Про Хван Хёнджина лишь можно сказать, что его душа такая же гнилая, как чернота его глаз.

***

Ужин абсолютно безвкусный и как всегда больше напоминает рвоту, чем что-то съедобное. Чонин думает, что скорее от голода подохнет в этом месте, чем от заточки "коллеги" по работе. С того случая прошла уже неделя. Все молчат, но продолжают шушукаться. Порой возникает ощущение, что они находятся в женской тюрьме или школьной столовой, которая является любимым местом для промывания косточек. Ян всем богам посылает свое огромное "спасибо" за то, что Джисон больше не прогуливает невесть где смены и теперь не отходит ни на шаг от младшего. 

Нос ещё немного побаливает, а душу греет мысль, что того старикана, который слишком любит размахивать кулаками, перевели в другой корпус и накинули пару месяцев за буйство. Видимо весь процент справедливости во вселенной перепал на душу Чонина. 

Ян так и продолжает ходить с нелепым пластырем, который уже не в силах прикрывать зажившую рану и синяк, который расползся под глаза. Видок у парня сейчас более, чем хуёвый. Подкрепляет все это дело обострившаяся паранойя, что где-нибудь за углом его будет поджидать Бан Чан, которого с того момента и след простыл.

Чонин выбирается из прачечной самым последним. Теперь из-за дебоша его нагружают двойной работой, чтобы жизнь сказкой не казалась. Джисону же сегодня пришлось одному идти встречать Сынмина, который в защите сейчас нуждался больше, чем тощая тушка Чонина. 

Чонин утешал себя этой мыслью ровно до того момента, пока его не хватают за грудки форменного комбинезона и не вжимают в ближайшую стену. Он ожидал увидеть кого угодно, но не самодовольную рожу Чанбина, которая сейчас находилась непозволительно близко.

— Вот ты и попался. Хах. За тобой один должок, не припоминаешь? А вот Бан Чан всё помнит,— его лицо, кажется, становится ещё ближе. Они практически соприкасаются губами, а у Чонина просыпается адское желание вцепиться в чужое лицо зубами. Но тут он Чанбин оказывается быстрее и захватывает чужие губы, пока Чонин не успел сказать что-то едкое.

Это подобие поцелуя выходит очень глубоким и кровавым. Чонин чувствует, как чужой язык проходится по его нижней губе, но не стремится дальше. Ян пытается взять ситуацию в свои руки и нарочно закусывает чужую нижнюю губу и долго не отпускает, чтобы прокусить как можно глубже. Со не нравится такое поведение со стороны какой-то подстилки, и поэтому на парня сразу обрушивается сильная пощёчина, от которой его затылок плотно прибивает к стене. 

— Если так хочется кого-то трахнуть, то беги к своей шлюхе. Твоего босса никто не заставлял лезть,— Чонин держит лицо, ведь пощёчина не была больнее того удара в нос. 

— А может я хочу поиграть именно с тобой. Хочу сделать тебе больно, думаю, Чан не будет против такого исхода,— парень заставляет отлепиться его от стены, потянув всё за тот же комбинезон.

Чанбин тащит Чонина практически силком куда-то в складские помещения, которые скорее всего ещё не успели закрыть. На счастье Со так и случается, и он не медлит: распахивает дверь и сразу зашвыривает Яна в груду коробок. Младший шипит, чувствуя тупую боль где-то под ребрами, которая становится ещё сильнее, когда Чанбин наваливается сверху на него, пытаясь параллельно стянуть с его плеч форму. 

— Знаешь,— целует куда-то в шею,— тебе никогда не шёл этот ужасный оранжевый цвет.

Чонин не отвечает, а лишь сильнее начинает брыкаться, когда чужие губы начинают оставлять засосы на шее и спускаются куда-то ниже, оставляя след от слюны через всю грудь. Со ласкает розовые соски, проходясь по ним и плоскому животу языком. Ян пытается попасть обидчику промеж ног, но его попытки пресекаются, когда Чанбин совсем спускает верхнюю часть комбинезона, и он так остаётся висеть на одной ноге Чонина. Сам Со устраивается между чужих бедер, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже, продолжая оставлять мокрые следы, от которых Ян морщится, ведь они быстро превращаются в испарившуюся пленочку, которая стягивает кожу.

— Начнём же веселье!— восклицает Со, а затем слышится хруст ткани, такой же, когда раздираешь подушку. Нижнее белье Чонина становится непригодным для носки, а по телу проходится сквозняк. 

Чанбин придвигает его ближе к себе так, что младший чувствует своей спиной каждый острый угол коробки. Та былая увлеченность пропадает с лица Со, с которой он смаковал каждый сантиметр чужого тела. Теперь на нём снова маска садиста, который своей рукой способен удержать сразу два запястья Чонина. 

Ян слышит, как растёгивается чужая ширинка и уже передает привет всем своим умершим родственникам и Бан-сука-Чану, который натравил своего пса на него. Он начинает брыкаться с новой силой, когда чувствует головку члена около заднего прохода. 

— Не сжимайся, сделаешь только хуже себе, малыш,— Чонин конечно же его слушает, лишь вцепляется в чужой подбородок зубами.

Чанбин издает нечеловеческий рёв и отшатывается назад и спотыкается о коробки, прижимая ладонь к ровному следу от зубов. Кровь скатывается ему куда-то за воротник. Он стонет от боли и пытается подняться, но лишь получает сильный пинок от Чонина, который натягивает на себя комбинезон.

— Желаю тебе захлебнуться.


	16. Chapter 16

Чанбин упорно делает вид, что не понимает, что происходит. Подбородок дико ноет, а рана уже успела покрыться тонкой корочкой, которая при любом неловком движении может треснуть, и всё вокруг снова будет в крови. Со не стесняется и закуривает сигарету на их заднем дворике, пепел случайно падает куда-то вниз, прямо на кровавые разводы, которые пропитали буквально всё, даже белую футболку под униформой. Чанбин даже не смотрит, куда падает тлеющий уголёк, лишь невзначай проводит по этому месту рукой.

Хёнджин стоит где-то позади, практически полностью копируя его позу: прижался плечом к стене и смотрит куда-то в затылок Со, пока взгляд Чанбина устремлён вдаль, а пальцы нервно подносят самокрутку к дрожащим губам. Парень пытается понять, каким образом Чан совершит расправу над ним. Сейчас, вместо того, чтобы прятаться, Чанбин буквально отдает себя в лапы хищника. Все-равно ему некуда деваться от Бана. Прикончат его раньше или позже — разницы никакой! Только будет не очень приятно выскребать его тело с бетона в их камере.

Бан Чан тем более никогда бы не выбрал такой лёгкий вариант. Он бы издевался долго и со вкусом, смакуя каждый стон боли и крик. А для Чанбина, как для лучшего друга, у него сто процентов заготовлено что-то интересное, выходящее за грань разумного.

И Чанбин просто ждет, одолеваемый страхом и неподдельным интересом. Он ждёт, когда до Бан Чана через других псов дойдут новости, и он ворвётся сюда на всех парах, готовый не оставить живого места на лице Со. Чанбин даже начинает отсчитывать минуты до своей кончины.

И не зря.

Бан Чан не заставляет себя ждать. Железная дверь распахивается, впуская на веранду помимо Чана ещё пару людей. Со даже успевает заметить, что Бан тащит за собой Феликса, который пытается сопротивляться, и когда видит Чанбина, делает это с большей силой, пока его не швыряют на пол практически перед ногами Со, которого окольцовывают громилы. Он оказывает в ловушке, руки ему зажимают за спиной, чтобы не смог удрать. 

Чан не идёт к нему, а лишь слегка пинает Феликса на полу, подзывая к себе улюлюканьем. Тот бросает загнанный взгляд на Чанбина, но подползает, волоча за собой длинноватые пола комбинезона. 

— Давай шустрее! Ничего страшного не случится, малыш,— не выдерживает Бан и подтягивает Ли к себе за запястье.

Расстёгивается ширинка, и перед лицом Феликса оказывается чужой член, налитый кровью. Он смотрит на него, как на игрушку, и не может понять, что ему с ним делать. 

— Отсасывай. Думаю, Со заценит твои старания.

И он охотно заглатывал, прислушиваясь к чужому приказу, и всё это — не отводя взгляда от Чанбина, смотря ему прямо в глаза и проходясь языком по всей длине члена Чана. В этот момент Феликсом овладевает странная храбрость, а адреналин и обида с ненавистью смешиваются в адский коктейль. Ли чувствует, как чужие пальцы путаются у него в волосах и тянут пряди наверх, тут он переводит взгляд наверх, утыкаясь практически в чужой лобок. Бан сильнее надавливает на затылок Феликса, заставляя головку члена упираться в заднюю стенку горла. Ли даже не подаёт признаков дискомфорта, он уже привык. 

Феликс сейчас делает то, что у него лучше всего получается. Сосёт, стоя на коленях на глазах своего "парня" и кучи его дружков, которые давно мечтали увидеть Ли в таком положении. Мечтали увидеть, как чужая сперма в огромном количестве будет растекаться по его лицу, захватывая каждую веснушку и тонкий выцветший шрам.

— Думаю приятно смотреть, как кто-то трахает в рот твою шлюху.

Чанбин не может отвести взгляда, ведь амбалы продолжают держать его за голову. Феликс продолжает сидеть на полу, весь в чужой сперме, и улыбаться своими припухшими губами. Не отводя взгляда от Со, он собирает немного белесой жидкости с лица и отправляет себе это в рот, напоследок облизывая два пальца, которыми это было сделано.

У Чанбина едет крыша. Ему неприятно, что кто-то трогал его сокровище. Он брыкается изо всех сил, но прекращает это делать, когда Бан уже оказывается около него, вмазывая ему со всей силы, он моментально пачкается в чужой крови, но не брезгует.

— Неприятно, когда чинят твои игрушки? Да, Чанбин~и?— и, блять, действительно. Лицо Ли сияло от радости, словно от долгожданного подарка на рождество. Этот гаденыш мстит, и эта мысль медленно доходит до Со, примерно на той же скорости, что и удары Бан Чана. 

Кто же знал, что Чан такой дотошный до своих подстилок. Чанбин практически оказал ему услугу, решив разобраться с этим отребьем самостоятельно. Безусловно, здесь и для него присутствовала выгода, которую сложно было объяснить обычными человеческими размышлениями — только логика Со здесь имела силу. И, может быть, немного сыграла свою роль любовь к щуплым мальчикам с бледными плечами и загнанным взглядом. 

Феликс... Здесь всё слишком сложно, что даже мозг Чанбина не решается решать эту головоломку. У него просто нет сил и воли, чтобы приблизиться, прижать к себе или оставить сильный укус где-нибудь за ухом, оставляя мало заметную для кого-то метку принадлежности. Чанбин признает, что ему впервые становится противно от самого себя. Удары Чана кажутся просто наградой на фоне того, что уготовил Чанбин сам себе.

Он мог бы запросто перерезать себе вены лезвием от бритвы, которое долгое время прячет в обивке матраса и которое просто лежит там без надобности. Или же повеситься на простынях в той самой подсобке, где напал на Чонина, так сказать в том самом месте его "маленькой смерти". Сейчас все эти мечтания могут прерваться одним единственным ударом с ноги Бан Чана. Очень больным, прямо до крови, вытекающей из глотки. Эх, упустит Со прекрасную возможность наложить на себя руки.

***

Чан тщательно отмывает костяшки от крови, от своей или чужой — не важно. Причитает про себя, что Чанбин блядский мудак, и из-за него пришлось наводить грязь. Если бы Со был умнее, если бы не полез на рожон, то сейчас в его теле было бы на один литр крови больше. Бан надеется, что удары поспособствовали тому, что абсолютно гладкий мозг Чанбина заимел извилины.

Но его шавка не являлся проблемой. Чонин представлял большую угрозу своим недоверием, которое, как по цепочке, возникло сначала к Чанбину, а затем ко всей банде Бана, учитывая, что и раньше он особых нежных чувств к ним не питал. Теперь ещё и Сумасшедший попытается что-нибудь нарыть на них, или того хуже — озвереет. Чану это будет даже на руку: будет возможность избавиться от преграды. Не будет Сынмина, а следовательно, не будет стены перед Чонином. 

Он ждёт не дождётся того момента, когда Ян будет полностью беззащитен. У него не будет другого выбора, как попроситься под крыло Бана. А он будет просить это со слезами. Чан лично заставит его молить о помощи, ползать на коленях перед его подошвами. Одна мысль об этом делает приятно. Круче, чем секс — единственное развлечение и наслаждение, о котором, увы, пришлось позабыть с появлением Чонина. Ненависть стала первее утешения собственного либидо. 

Кровь с костяшек давно утекла в водосток, а руки посинели от холода. Парень тихо матерится, когда из крана течет ржавая вода, но ладони не отдергивает.

— Думаю обморожение мозга будет полезнее, чем обморожение рук. Дрочить нечем будет,— слышится чужой насмешливый голос из-за спины. Бан медленно закручивает вентель, останавливая течение воды, и не решается поднять голову к отражению в зеркале. Как он мог не услышать чужих шагов? Конечно, он прекрасно понимает, кто это.

— Какого хуя ты забыл тут?— он резко оборачивается, и на Чонина попадает пару ледяных капель.

И действительно, что он тут забыл? Рискует своей собственной задницей, что в последний раз закончилось не без последствий, не для него, конечно. Но всё же.

— Хотел сказать "спасибо" за то, что всыпал Чанбину. Я был бы уже мертв.

— У этого придурка не хватит сил, даже чтобы прихлопнуть такую букашку, как ты,— Бан приближается ближе,— Я так и так ему бы ввалил по первое число, и ты был бы не единственной причиной. Не обольщайся.

— Так значит, я могу забрать свою благодарность?

Этот пацан реально хочет проститься с жизнью. И в реально короткие сроки, с чем Чан с удовольствием поможет. Бан был прав, когда сказал, что Чонин первый приползет молить о помощи. Фактически так и происходит, что греет самолюбие старшего. 

— Если бы Чанбин не попытался, то это был бы кто-то другой. Будешь много выебываться, я лично запланирую тебе такую встречу с кем-нибудь из моих ребят. Они не будут против полакомиться свежим мясом. 

Он выдыхает эту фразу в непосредственной близости с его ухом. Чонин совершенно не реагирует на это, просто застывает. Бан отстраняется и смотрит ему прямо в глаза, пытаясь найти в них страх или отблеск каких-либо других эмоций, но эта задача оканчивается провалом. 

В глазах блестят только искры. Как путь из маленький огоньков, которые в конечном итоге заведут тебя в ад. Но что делать Чану, если он уже в нём?


	17. Chapter 17

Сынмин чувствует, будто что-то не так. Бумага неприятно шуршит под пальцами, а хлопья пыли становятся слишком заметными в свете настольной лампы. Ким отмахивается от них, чувствуя что вот-вот начнется приступ аллергии, чего раньше не случалось. 

Какая-то невидимая деталь разрушила привычный ход вещей. И Сынмин не может точно определить что это, ведь зрительно ничего особо не поменялось: такой же полумрак, заключённые, снующие между полками и занимающие свободные места в читальном зале, и привычная для Кима работа. Книги все те же самые, настолько знакомые, прочитанные от корки до корки самим библиотекарем, что каждый корешок Мин может отличить даже в темноте. Библиотека редко пополняется, ведь здесь об этом заботиться некому, да и не каждый заключённый может "заслужить" нужный рейтинг для пользования библиотекой. Начальство только завозит новые газеты, чтобы народ совсем не одичал от незнания того, что происходит за этими бетонными стенами. 

Сынмин старается к ним не притрагиваться, ведь знает, что всё так же, как было, когда он попал сюда. Ему, напротив, было не особо интересно знать о мировых войнах и читать об очередных политиках и айдол-группах. Внутри тюрьмы происходило примерно всё то же самое, только под другим фильтром — более тусклым и гнилым. Хватает и своих местных звёздочек. 

Сынмин почему-то ассоциирует это понятие с Хёнджином и, кажется, понимает, что не так. Воздух становится будто тяжелее. Ким  
чувствует, что пропало то ощущение чужого взгляда, от которого нельзя было избавиться даже с помощью закрытых жалюзей. Именно от него он скрывался в своей маленькой крепости, которая перестала теперь быть самым безопасным местом на земле. 

Дверь теперь может распахнуться в любой момент, явив за собой ночной кошмар Сынмина. Кажется, будто Хван поменял состав воздуха в библиотеке, сделав процент кислорода ещё ниже. Эфемерное ощущение чужого страха сменилось липким страхом, который покрывал каплями пота лоб Кима при едином взгляде на двери. Сынмину в голову часто закрадывалась идея передвинуть свой рабочий стол так, чтобы он смог видеть в стеклянные окошки в дверях, кто захотел посетить его.

Хёнджин будто издевался, не нарушая покоя Сынмина своими неожиданными визитам. Иногда Киму казалось, что уж лучше бы Хван поселился здесь, чем заставлял его нервничать своим отсутствием. Ведь раньше Сынмин всегда точно знал, где находится парень: на своём любимом месте, откуда хороший угол обзора на библиотеку.

Он кидает мимолётный взгляд на Кима за стойкой и осторожно проходит в зал, придерживая дверь. Хёнджин долго не заостряет внимания на других людях и Сынмине, который упорно делал вид, что занят своими делами, и проскальзывает в глубину книжных полок. Ким перестает дышать, чувствуя как волна чего-то непонятного гуляет от головы к пяткам, бросая в холод. Сердце стучит где-то на уровне глотки, словно перед обмороком, заставляя темные пятна скакать перед глазами. 

Ким осторожно прислушивается, буравя взглядом одну страницу. Локоть от пребывания в одном положении начинает ныть тупой болью, а любопытство буквально не даёт сидеть на месте. Он осторожно прислушивается к чужим шагам, пытаясь понять, из какой секции они исходят.

А Хёнджин всё ходит, ходит и ходит, будто запутывая следы, заманивая в свой лабиринт. Но Сынмин понимает, что ему не по силам бороться с Минотавром: ему просто откусят голову и запрячут тело по кусочкам между книжными томами. От него останутся лишь жалкие остатки, которые Хёнджин бы с удовольствием коллекционировал на своей полке в гостиной, как какой-нибудь извращенец. Сынмин уверен, что Хван смог бы и на его труп передёрнуть в противном случае. 

Желание подорваться оказывается сильнее. Сынмин такими темпами превратился в настоящего параноика, существование которого держится на единственной мысли о Хёнджине. Он уже не чувствует себя целым без этого чужого пристального взгляда, который врезается в лопатки, оставляя за собой кровавую вмятину. Чувство отвращения к самому себе буквально застревает в горле вместе с сегодняшним завтраком. Какой же он _жалкий_.

_жалкийжалкийжалкийжалкийжалкийжалкийжалкийжалкийжалкийжалкийжалкийжалкийжалкийжалкийжалкийжалкийжалкийжалкий_

Когда Сынмин успел растерять весь свой боевой дух? Где тот психопат с горящими глазами, около которого и слово вымолвить страшно? Сидит где-то в глубинах черепной коробки, погребенный под натиском чужих страхов, свернувшись в калачик и отсчитывая последние славные деньки до выпуска. Сам Сынмин не может спокойно это делать, пребывая в подвешенном состоянии, пытаясь привыкнуть к мурашкам из-за каждого скрипа двери. _Так не пойдёт_.

Ведь Кима резко озаряет мысль, что это его территория, и, значит, они должны здесь играть по его правилам. Хёнджин будет попадать в его ловушки и ломать об них кости. Поэтому он сгребает в тележку одолженные книги, даже не заботясь об их состоянии. Тележку в крайнем случае можно использовать как оружие, успокаивает Сынмин себя этой мыслью, а в голове уже звучит хруст чужих костей, распластанных на полу. Создаётся хоть малая иллюзия безопасности. Пальцы сжимаются вокруг ручки тележки до побеления, вызывая приятное покалывание в кончиках пальцев. Какое-то невесомое чувство растекается в груди, разнося тепло по всему телу.

Сынмин прислушивается к чужим шагам и высматривает чужую фигуру сквозь просветы в полках. Хёнджин далеко не уходит: останавливается в отделе исторической литературы, обычно пустынном; он держит в руках стопку книг, просматривая у каждой оглавление, пробегаясь узловатыми пальцами по потускневшим буквам. Челка падает ему на лицо, но он упрямо не смахивает её, лишь всматривается сквозь неё в пожелтевшую бумагу. 

Ким отмечает, что парень сейчас выглядит максимально уязвимо, но не решается двинуться с места. Он так и стоит в своем укрытии, через два стеллажа от Хвана, понимая, что это всё бессмысленно, ведь тележка дребезжит настолько громко, что будто выкатилась из самой преисподней. Сам Сынмин через раз дышит, прикидывая, с какой позиции было бы выгоднее атаковать Хёнджина.

Но парень это делает быстрее, отрывая взгляд от страниц и впериваясь взглядом точно в тот проход, в который выглядывал Ким из-за своего стеллажа. Библиотекарю кажется, что его загнанное дыхание отдается эхом от воздуха, путаясь в пыльных хлопьях и оседая на его же плечах. Хван захлопывает последнюю в руках книгу и запихивает небрежно остальные на полку, игнорируя то, что это даже не их место. Клуб пыли отделился от старых листов, смешиваясь с сынминовой пылью. Он втягивает кислород как можно глубже.

Чужие шаги звучат совсем близко, пока только одна тележка не разделяет их.

— Ты следишь за мной,— сразу звучит как утверждение. Сынмин даже не отрицает этого и не испытывает никакого смущения по этому поводу.

Хван становится совсем близко, огибая железное препятствие. 

— Я здесь работаю, пока ты прохлаждаешься,— сынминовы пальцы из последних сил цепляются за ручку, в надежде не потерять последнюю опору. Но кажется она рушится, когда Хёнджин кидает взгляд на его тележку и корешки книг, которые беспорядочно перемешаны между собой.

— Что же ты забыл с научной фантастикой в отделе истории?— его пухлые губы хищно скалятся, и он опирается плечом о полку.

— Так короче. Не думай, если ты выиграл суд, то теперь тебе всё можно. Ты не пуп земли,— Сынмин потихоньку выходит из себя, резко дёргая к себе тележку. Врун в этой ситуации он, но ему ещё далеко до мастерства Хван Хёнджина.

— Тогда чем объяснишь то, что мы сейчас,— он переводит палец куда-то в район солнечного сплетения Кима,— ты и я стоим совершенно одни в этом проходе. Я занимался своими делами, а ты дышал мне в затылок. 

К концу фраза сходит до тихого шёпота, а губы оказываются где-то в районе шеи Сынмина. Пальцы спасительно сжимают тележку, а колено уже наготове, чтобы врезать промеж ног. Но это всё оказывается лишним.

— Как же я давно мечтал оказаться рядом с тобой,— кончик носа осторожно скользит по шее, очерчивая свой путь до подбородка,— ты вблизи точно такой же, как я запомнил в последний раз. Такой же _красивый.  
_  
Сынмин подавляет в себе желание покривиться и пытается усмирить сердцебиение, которое выдало бы его с потрохами. Чужие губы оставляют невесомые поцелуи на скулах, пока Хёнджин блаженно прикрывает глаза, смакуя чужой вкус. Он практически облизывается после каждого прикосновения губами. Ким просто замирает, а сердце продолжает надрываться в бешеном ритме.

Чужой язык приближается к искусанным губам, оставляя на каждой мокрый след. Хёнджин не стесняется и приближается максимально близко, раздвигая языком чужие губы, чтобы быстрее подобраться к чужому рту. Хван делает длинный мазок по чужому языку, кажется, доставая до чужого нёба. Сынмин слишком настороженно следит за действиями парня, что не успевает заметить, как его рот начинают вылизывать со всех углов, при этом сильно обкусывая губы. 

Хёнджин, не отрываясь от дела, проходится ладонями по чужим плечам, опускаясь ниже. Он осторожно проводит по чужим сомкнутым кулакам, чтобы в следующий момент постараться соединить чужие пальцы со своими. Киму приходится отпустить свои последний спасательный круг, цепляясь за плот, который может вот-вот снова врезаться в айсберг. Но сейчас его будто обжигает самое яркое солнце, оставляя ожоги на губах и ладонях.


	18. Chapter 18

Тик-так, тик-так. 

Чонин наблюдает за часами в приемной, отсчитывая время буквально по секундам. Глаза быстро следуют за секундной стрелкой, а сам Ян неподвижен. В голове вертится слишком много противоречивых мыслей. Одной из главных является мысль о его нахождении здесь. Собственно, этот вопрос сейчас и будет решаться. Возможный вердикт будоражит сознание, заставляя Чонина начать отсчитывать дни до своей смерти.

Слишком много "А если...", которые не дают другим мыслям выйти на периферию сознания. Перед глазами стоит лишь лицо Чана, как символ мучений, ожидающих его в будущем. Совершенно невозможно представить, какие проблемы он сможет создать Яну. В голове только можно получить картинку его блаженного лица, которое застывает в одной эмоции, вызванной гримасой боли младшего. Чонин четко представляет себе картину, как Бан возвышается над ним и цепляет пальцами его подбородок, который уже весь перемазан в крови, которая тонкой струйкой стекает из носа по губам, прочерчивая дорожку ниже.

Парень совершенно точно понимает, что не сможет долго давать отпор. В таком месте, как тюрьма, у тебя должно быть припасено пару козырей в рукаве, но, увы, у Чонина таковых не имелось. А единственный и того скоро его покинет. Сынмин почти отсидел своё, и даже инстинкт мамочки-наседки ни за что не заставит его подольше задержаться в этом месте. Хочется слёзно впиться в его руку, шмыгая носом, с хриплым "не бросай меня". Это было бы слишком эгоистично со стороны Яна. 

Чонину просто страшно. Страшно, когда он каждый день заглядывает в чужие глаза и видит в них дремлющую пустоту. Это место превращает людей в ходячие трупы, в марионетки в одинаковых костюмчиках, которыми легко манипулировать посредством страха. А Бан Чан является главным кукловодом, который в любой момент может заставить своих псов подрезать тебе ниточки, и тогда ты уже точно будешь словно мешок костей, неспособный самостоятельно двигаться.

Порой Яну хотелось бы, чтобы вместо суставов были шарниры, а вместо крови и внутренностей — плюшевая набивка. Не нужно было бы думать, двигаться — кто-нибудь делал бы это за тебя. Жизнь была бы проще. Но не в этом случае, где твоё живое сознание — единственное, что помогает тебе бороться. Ведь даже игрушки приходят в ненадобность. Они ломаются и не являются вечным развлечением.

Сейчас Чонин является той же самой куклой, но уже в руках закона. Только он теперь может распоряжаться его дальнейшей судьбой, только ему решать: запихнут Чонина в одиночку, переведут в колонию для малолетних, или вовсе оставят на растерзание здесь. Ян склоняется к третьему варианту, предугадывая весь исход суда, заглядывая в будущее, так сказать. Они не захотят возиться с очередной малолеткой: им проще поставить синеющий штамп и посадить Чонина на предварительное заключение, за чем последует полное психическое обследование, а потом возможно и психушка.

Сейчас парень был даже готов словить припадок и вжаться лицом в мягкую обивку камеры психбольницы, да так, чтобы задушить себя, приложиться со всей силы и проломить череп.

.***

Камера как обычно пустая, ведь это время Бан Чана. Его личные часы спокойствия, в которые никто не имеет права и переступить порога камеры. А тем более этого не может сделать Чанбин, сверкающий своей кислой подбитой рожей, и Хёнджин, который наконец приближается к своей цели, но всё быстрее падает в глазах Чана как важный союзник. Безусловно, Чан "взрастил" эту шайку придурков на своих правилах, но это не отменяет ножа, который внезапно может оказаться воткнут в твою спину. Бан даже может сказать, что его спина похожа на мишень для дротиков, которая полна дыр и проколов, но никто так и не смог попасть в "яблочко". Дротиков не осталось — остались лишь следы, как и от тех, кто рискнул испытать свою меткость.

Ян Чонин является одним из тех самых "смельчаков". Он нацеливается дротиком, но выжидает нужного момента. Чана это настолько выводит из себя, что он собственноручно готов воткнуть его прямо в центр мишени и провернуть пару раз, для верности, чтобы проверить, был ли это удар на поражение. Смертельный удар, в самое сердце, которое и без этого находилось в весьма шатком состоянии. Оно давно покрылось непробиваемой сталью: сколько хочешь стучись, бей, но ни царапины. 

Но только с появлением Чонина стала появляться ржавчина, которая словно растекается дальше по крови, превращая Бана в ещё большего придурка, который стал совершать ещё больше необдуманных поступков. В нем стала сомневаться собственная банда, и под угрозу попал бизнес, который здесь выстраивали поколениями. Теперь всё сосредоточенно вокруг этого мальчишки, который мозолит глаза, но Чан продолжает везде цепляться за него взглядом. 

Чонин, даже не зная этого, стал манипулировать им. Чан бы даже не принудил Феликса, если бы не Чанбин, который положил взгляд на то, что принадлежит ему. Но было приятно наблюдать чужой гнев, который придавал некой уверенности — уверенности в том, что Бан всё ещё знает своё дело, в том, что его авторитет нерушим. 

Но даже тогда он дал слабину, позволив своему сознанию сыграть с ним шутку. Бан неоднократно ловил себя на мысли, что на Феликса у него член никогда в жизни не поднимется, главарь, в отличие от Со, понимал, что нельзя трогать чужое. Нарушая свои собственные правила, Чан позволил взять своим фантазиям верх. И, конечно же, на месте Феликса в голове автоматом рисовался Чонин, увлеченно отсасывающий ему: эти розовые губы, которыми он обхватывал член, и розовые щеки, вместо бледных и веснушчатых. 

Бан Чан стал слабым из-за какого-то мальчишки. Он готов отсидеть ещё пару лет за убийство, чтобы увидеть, как чужая кровь растекается по холодному полу камеры, а губы горят от прощального поцелуя. Старший обязательно бы подарил его, доказав хотя бы самому себе, что Чонин, хоть и долю секунды, но был его. 

И действительно. Что же осталось от прежнего Бан Чана, который сейчас боится какого-то ребенка?

***

Кристофер Бан. Бан Чан. Крис. Да называйте, как хотите — сути от этого не поменяется. Ведь за множеством имён скрывается одна и та же гнилая сущность, чья судьба была предопределена вселенной заранее. Чан охотно поддавался судьбе, героически выдерживая все её ловушки, которые она заготовила для его жалкого существования. Для него они были своеобразной школой жизни, которая закаляла, делала сильнее и черствее. 

Ведь он охотно клевал на сыр в мышеловке. Можно сказать, что он жил только ради него. И попадаться было одним удовольствием. Ведь даже из таких вещей можно было выносить свою пользу. Когда Чана в восемнадцать лет из дома турнул отчим, никто не отчаивался! Бану было достаточно найти первый попавшийся ржавый гвоздь и проскрести им немного кривящую в бок линию на корпусе блестящего свежей краской автомобиля. И душа была спокойна! 

Чан был частью небольшой банды, которая была чем-то вроде небольшой шайки хулиганов, способных только на грабеж и вандализм. Они промышляли небольшими делами где-то недалёко от Каннама, где можно было и подворовать пухлые кошельки. Но всегда же в компании найдётся особо активный идиот, который затащит всех на самое дно. Бан Чан же был тем, кто смирно последовал баластом во впадину. Прожигать жизнь на полную являлось главным приоритетом, ведь больше особых перспектив не наблюдалось.

Всё было довольно просто, тут загадывать было нечего, что за новый товар им подогнали знакомые. Идея торговать наркотикам была чем-то запретным, но такой манящей для парней не из самого обеспеченного района. Они обычные оборванцы, которые только в своих мечтах желают окунуться в роскошь. А наркотики стали их билетиком в светлый путь. Делая чьи-то жизни хуже, потихоньку убивая их. 

Единственный, кого убило, так это тот парень на очередной перестрелке, за которого Чану и влепили срок. Шесть огнестрельных ранений, задеты важные для жизнедеятельности органы, смерть зарегистрирована в 03:57. Бан даже в этот день не планировал высовываться из той дыры, которая на время стала его домом. Но судьба имела на него свои планы.

Всё произошло по слишком глупой причине: Чан даже не планировал стрелять в людей, но парень, внезапно решивший пробежаться под морем выстрелов, внезапно решил изменить его планы примерно на восемь лет вперёд.


	19. Chapter 19

Чонин тут уже второй месяц, но всё никак не научится разграничивать здешнюю и нормальные жизни. Прошлое не хочет покидать парня, занимая отдельную полочку в его голове. Аналогии с прошлой жизнью продолжают проводиться ежедневно. Даже сегодня Ян не может не почувствовать, как сжимается его сердце, испытавая дежавю.

Вроде бы кажется, что ты оставил всё позади. Забыл те самые пять минут ада в смеси с будоражащим счастьем. Но мысли о том, что это всё как-то неправильно, что ты не должен быть здесь, приходят именно по ночам. В такие моменты Чонин не может и глаз сомкнуть. Он знает, что он такой не один, потому что дыхание Сынмина слишком урывистое, а Джисон не может перестать ворочаться на своей койке. Только Ян тихо лежит, натянув на себя тонкое одеяло, и, кажется, будто слышно, как он хлопает ресницами, и именно этот звук не даёт ему заснуть.

Но именно сегодня почему-то не хочется молчать. И Сынмин сдаётся первым: принимает сидячее положение, потирая глаза, привыкшие к темноте. Одеяло практически волочится по полу, но этого не видно, ведь в камере хоть глаз выколи. Но Чонин точно знает, куда нужно повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть чужие сверкающие глаза.

Это напомнило момент из детского лагеря, когда все ждут конца ночного обхода, и шаги вожатых исчезнут далеко за пределами этажа, спускаясь на этаж девочек. Чонин тоже ждал вместе с другими мальчишками. Они собирались на чьей-то одной кровати или вовсе скидывали все подушки и одеяла на пол, создавая огромное гнездо. Летний воздух делал всё вокруг липким, особенно страх от зловещих историй, которые на ходу выдумывали дети. 

А теперь ничего и придумывать не надо: Чонин уже пребывает в своем худшем ночном кошмаре. Его жизнь превратилась в одну из тех жутких историй про маньяков-убийц, которые затаскивали свою жертву в подворотню, искусно разделывая кусочек за кусочком. Чонин сейчас больше походил на эти самые кусочки, которые когда-то раньше были жертвой.

Слышится скрип кровати, и Ким в два счета преодолевает эти жалкие два метра, которые разделяют кровати. Его руки прижимают к груди подушку, из которой уже в паре мест торчит посеревший пух. Сынмин садится Чонину куда-то в ноги, заставляя его приподняться, чтобы узнать, что происходит. Ким взбивает подушку — раздаются глухие хлопки.

— Как ты понял, что я не сплю?— глупо спрашивает Чонин, придвигаясь ещё ближе, так же игнорируя, что одеяло нашло своё место на бетонном полу. 

— Ты слишком громко думаешь,— хмыкает он в ответ, так же приближаясь ближе. Откуда-то сверху слышится копошение и тихий вздох, после которого появляется измученное лицо Хана. Он особо не церемонится и сразу падает на пол, зарываясь в те самые одеяла, создавая то самое ощущение уюта. 

— И о чем же я думаю?— после продолжительной паузы начинает Ян.

— О Бан Чане, и о том, как же херово здесь находиться,— честно, даже не раздумывая, отвечает Ким, приваливаясь к чужому боку. 

— Попал в точку,— отрешённо звучит откуда-то с пола. Джисон вставляет своё слово и продолжает кутаться в посеревшие одеяла так, чтобы сквозняк не добрался до него.

Чонин никак не реагирует на чужие слова, снова переносясь куда-то глубоко в свои мысли. Ведь Джисон был полностью прав: эти две вещи в последнее время занимали всё место в его голове, делая жизнь более заторможенной. Он настолько погрузился во все свои переживания, которые человека в обычных условиях волновать не будут, что не замечал, как обстановка в их камере поменялась. Неизменным оставался только Уджин, который жил припеваючи, имея статус отбитого, которого даже нет смысла трогать. Всё итак уже не в порядке.

Чужие лица стали приобретать оттенок бетона настолько сильный, что при входе в камеру не сразу заметишь, что в ней кто-то находится. Все выглядели словно призраки с пустыми глазами. И Чонин не замечал этого или, по крайней мере, пытался делать вид. 

— Вы ничего не хотите сказать по поводу Хёнджина?— снова начинает Сынмин, пытаясь хоть как-то вывести остальных на разговор, который сейчас ему крайне необходим. Хоть кто-то должен быть в курсе, ведь Ким не собирается тонуть самостоятельно.

— О том, что теперь всё выглядит так, словно Хван всегда был твоим папочкой? О да, крайне увлекательная тема,— язвит Джисон откуда-то из-под завалов. Лицо Сынмина не меняет своих эмоций ни на секунду, только руки сильнее сжимают подушку. 

— Не думайте, что я слишком быстро принимаю решения. Оно мне далось с огромным трудом,— он набирает воздуха в лёгкие,— но, признаюсь, идея была секундной. 

— Что ты задумал, хён? Не хватало тебе ещё перед самым выпуском добавить парочку дней на счёт,— Сынмин даже немного начинает задыхаться от слов Чонина. 

Его назвали "хёном" впервые за несколько лет нахождения здесь.

— Ничего такого, что могло бы пошатнуть нашу гениальную систему наблюдения и уголовный кодекс,— он проводит по чужой темной макушке и наблюдает, как Хан проигрывает бойню с бетоном, подползая к кровати, чтобы потеснить парней на ней,— Но я хочу, чтобы вы знали об этом, ведь это может помочь и тебе, Чонин~а. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя есть козырь, о котором ты молчал всё это время?— возмущённо тарахтит Хан, но получает удар в лодыжку от Чонина, ведь Уджин единственный, кто смог заснуть в этом балагане из мыслей и страданий.

— Козырь — лишь приятный бонус ко всему тому, что я планирую сделать с Хёнджином. Его сердце будет разорвано на множество кусочков, а затем я съем его у него на глазах,— звучит как мантра. 

****

В библиотеке тихо, ведь скоро закрытие, а ещё надо успеть всё прибрать и расставить по полкам книги, брошенные прямо в холле. Как же Сынмин ненавидит таких мудаков. Хёнджин один из них, ведь это ненормально — проторчать весь день в библиотеке за самым центральным столом, аккурат напротив стойки Кима, мусоля одну и ту же книгу. Сынмин стопроцентно уверен, что Хван и страницы не перевернул, ведь есть вещи поинтереснее. Например, как разглядывание его задницы на расстоянии.

Сынмин стёр ту невидимую грань недозволенности между ними, но это не значит, что он должен играть по чужим правилам, но в то же время он не может сразу включить в игру свои. Поэтому приходится весь день проводить между полок, упорно делая вид, что идёт инвентаризация. Как вовремя пригодился парень из соседнего блока, с которым у них периодически совпадают смены. 

Хёнджина же эта ситуация не очень радовала, ведь он здесь, чтобы наблюдать за тем, что принадлежит ему, и за его сохранностью. Теперь он будет умнее, и его пристальный взгляд будет острее. 

— Когда заканчивается рабочий день? — Хёнджин как неусидчивая собачонка. Он снова появляется внезапно и пугает Кима, который при любой другой ситуации врезал бы ему этим трехтомником.

— Я могу пропустить ужин. И не уйду, пока не закончу. Не утруждай себя, ты и так сидишь здесь весь день, — Сынмин пытается придать этой фразе оттенок заботливости, чтобы всё не выглядело так, что он прогоняет этого придурка. Пока Хёнджин ослеплён своей мнимой победой, он ничего не заметит, а особенно странностей в поведении его малыша. 

— Ну, я же не зря здесь сидел столько времени. Мне нужна награда. Ха-х. Не думаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я остался без неё,— чужие руки невесомо скользят по бокам комбинезона, а Сынмина практически прижимает к полкам, из-за чего ему приходится резко схватиться за одну из них.

Ситуация повторяется. И снова Сынмину придётся поддаться. Принимает он это решение через силу, ведь план не может работать без небольшого вмешательства Хвана в него. Но именно сейчас, судя по всему, произойдет вмешательство не в план, а в самого Кима, если он не возьмёт всё в свои руки.

— Тут есть подсобка. И у моего напарника нет ключа от неё,— Сынмин умело выворачивается в чужих "объятиях", чувствуя, как чужие руки уже сжимают его талию. В глазах напротив горит живой интерес, а сам Сынмин потихоньку покрывается пятнами, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в своём голосе. Спокойно выдерживать на себе этот взгляд практически невозможно. 

Сынмин бросает тележку прямо здесь и переступает через себя, чтобы взять Хёнджина за руку. Тот тоже растерялся на пару секунд, но сжал в ответ чужие пальцы. Кто же знал, что одного из главных мудаков этого места можно так легко выбить из колеи.

Ключи находятся довольно быстро, что может не радовать Сынмина, ведь это приближает его к пиздецу, из которого он уже не сможет выбраться. Но обратного пути уже нет: Хван практически заталкивает его внутрь, после того как дверь поддается. 

Хёнджин не даёт Сынмину и пошевелиться, блокируя своими действиями практически всю активность. Он целует чужую шею, не решаясь ставить на ней свои метки. Ведь ему так не хочется портить это искусство, к которому он приближался просто нереально медленным шагами. Это будет просто великой тупостью, если Хван этим моментом испортит всё то, к чему он стремился долгие месяца.

— Знаешь... Думаю, нам стоит подождать. Тебе нужно время, а я не такой мудак, чтобы не давать его тебе.

Сынмин просто застывает, не зная, влепить пощёчину Хёнджину или себе. Он был настолько близок, что уже был готов опуститься на колени и отсосать ему, но теперь Ким получает лишь целомудренный поцелуй в лоб и лёгкий в плечо. Хван нежно обнимает его и утыкается носом куда-то в стык шеи и плеча, не имея возможности заметить, как медленно в Киме закипает гнев.


	20. Chapter 20

Чанбин наблюдает. Просто смотрит, не смея притронуться или хотя бы приблизиться на лишний метр. Он сидит на койке напротив, вопрошая самого себя о том, что он вообще здесь забыл. Это даже не его камера, а если кто-то заметит его здесь, то добром это не кончится. Со просто чувствовал, что ему дико необходимо увидеть Феликса сейчас.

Обычно их встречи не происходили случайно. Существовало что-то вроде негласного графика, который оба соблюдали практически на автомате, каждый день приходя в назначенные места. Кажется, что от Чанбина не утаить ни одной лазейки, где можно было бы перепихнуться. Феликс уже знал все эти места и про себя называл "западнёй", в которую попадался раз за разом. 

Они якобы случайно пересекались в коридоре, а затем Чанбин вытрахивал из Феликса душу в какой-нибудь подсобке, которая так кстати оказывалась открытой. Парень просто молчал, понимая, что другого шанса на выживание у него нет. Никто не знал, что когда они попадут сюда, то судьба распорядится именно таким образом. Было неожиданно, когда Чанбин в первые же недели своего нахождения в этом месте удачно так вписался в компашку местных "крутых парней". Конечно, кому не понадобится лишняя рабочая сила. 

Ли даже казалось, что Чанбин утратил какую-либо человечность в этом месте, превратившись в обычную машину для размахивания кулаками. Но кем он был теперь, чтобы указывать ему, ведь, как только на Феликсе оказались наручники, он поклялся, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы Со захлебнулся в собственной крови. Но увы, к такому состоянию близился только сам Феликс, после каждой их вынужденной встречи попадающий в медпункт, чтобы обработать ссадины и порезы. 

Феликс в свою же очередь оказался на самом дне пищевой цепочки. Он был белой вороной со всеми этими веснушками и высветленными волосами, от которых сейчас осталось практически ничего: только поблекшие кончики. Не было иного выхода, как прислушаться к вопящему сознанию, требующему защиты, которую можно было найти только у Со. Да, Ли признал, что он слабый, и что если бы не этот ублюдок, то могло случиться кое-что похуже. Его бы давно пустили по кругу или забили бы до смерти где-нибудь на коридорном перекрёстке. Но нельзя сказать, что благодаря Чанбину жизнь стала лучше.

Всё тупо обратилось в беспросветный пиздец, в который Феликс сам себя вогнал, прислушавшись к старым чувствам, которые даже пронизывающая душу ненависть не смогла приглушить. Ли слишком ненавидит себя за это, ожидая выгодного момента, когда можно будет распороть себе горло.

Чанбин будто этого не замечал, играясь с ним как ему захочется. Оставляя отметины и синяки именно в той последовательности, которая становилась своеобразным клеймом. Даже сейчас, когда Со отодвигает чужую прядь, желание обновить метку за ухом не исчезает. Но что-то не даёт ему приблизиться. И является ли это "что-то" сонным взглядом Феликса? Со сам не осознает, как оказался около чужой кровати, пытаясь разглядеть всё до последней мелочи.

Что-то тревожило его, но это казалось просто смешным, ведь Чанбин просто забыл, как это чувство проявляется на деле.

— Что ты забыл здесь? — Феликс подтягивает одеяло ближе к лицу и спросонья забывает, каким тоном нужно обращаться к Чанбину. Парень перед ним выглядит как-то растеряно, что слова застревают в горле, и Ли ничего не может сделать, кроме как напряжённо смотреть в ответ.

— Чанбин? Тебя не должны здесь видеть. Увидимся с тобой как обычно,— шипит Феликс, воровато оглядываясь на открытую железную дверь.

Он вжимается в угол между бетонной стеной, окрашенной блевотно зелёной краской, и потрепанными прутьями железной койки, которая местами схватилась ржавчиной. Чанбин осторожно присаживается на койку. Пружины практически вопят, прогибаясь под чужим весом. У Феликса сейчас примерно такое же состояние. Он избегает пристального взгляда и смотрит куда угодно, ведь даже поднявшийся столб пыли кажется интереснее.

Со не похож сам на себя. Диалог, который он обычно не слушает, также не действует на него. Феликс снова попадается в чужую ловушку. Всё слишком непредсказуемо, и ты не знаешь, с какой стороны ждать нападения. Особенно, если это слетевший с катушек Со Чанбин. 

— Мне страшно.

Это звучит слишком непривычно, что даже заставляет Феликса дернуться и сжать одеяло крепче в руках. Со говорит это как факт, а выражение лица ни на секунду не меняется. 

— Я слишком боюсь потерять тебя.

Ли чувствует, как под одеялом становится жарко, и это совсем не от того, что Чанбин с каждой своей малочисленной фразой становится ближе.

Феликс в ярости, которая распаляется в нём, словно пожар: от маленькой искорки до бедствия, уничтожающего города. Чужие слова кажутся ему откровенным бредом. Ведь нельзя сказать, что даже тогда Чанбин любил его искренне. Они жили в той сказке припеваючи, а Ли спокойно закрывал глаза на все садистские замашки Со, которые продолжаются и по сей день. Только у Феликса больше нет возможности прятаться от них.

Он здесь тот, кому по-настоящему страшно. А слова Чанбина — это простой звук, который никакой тяжестью не откладывается на сердце Ли. Он просто не верит ему. 

— Тебе нужно было думать об этом, когда ты вёл себя как ублюдок,— четко выговаривает Феликс, голос немного подрагивает, но суть от этого не меняется,— Даже во время наших отношений ты всегда был таким, а я просто молчал. Каким же я тупоголовым был. 

Парень горько усмехается и пытается проследить, как будут меняться чужие эмоции. В этот раз смена происходит слишком резко, но Со продолжает сдерживать себя, чтобы не порушить эту тонкую нить доверия. 

— Почему ты говоришь обо всём этом в прошедшем времени?

— Любили когда-то, Чанбин... Пора включать мозг.

***

— Ты слышал меня? Эту партию ты прячешь именно здесь. И так тебе сказал я, ведь ручаюсь за всё это дерьмо именно я.

Чонин узнает этот голос везде, в любой ситуации, и даже погруженный под толщу воды. Тело рефлекторно заставляет сбавить обороты и прижаться к ближайшей стене, пытаясь буквально вжаться в неё и перенять рельеф. Ян не позволяет себе вернуться обратно, а лишь навостряет уши, успокаивая себя тем, что плохие последствия вряд ли будут ждать его. Но это только в случае, если он будет вести себя тихо.

Он просто не может упустить такую восхитительную возможность и не подловить Чана на чем-нибудь противозаконном, даже если это будет стоить ему жизни, а его тюремная жизнь превратится в череду унижений.

***  


— Нам надо срочно поговорить.

Чонин забегает в столовую подобно смерчу. Он плюхается за их стол, прямо напротив Сынмина, содержимое тарелки которого опасно покачнулось, но парень успел невозмутимо придержать тарелку. Ян стал слишком гиперактивным с той ночи, а Ким же скорее наоборот — сон шел все так же плохо, и даже перспектива близкой свободы не радовала. 

— Только мы сделаем это не здесь,— младший нервно постукивает по поверхности стола и пытается ненавязчиво оглянуться. Сынмин понимает, что Яну невтерпёж, и старается быстрее расправиться со своим обедом.

— Зайдем ко мне в библиотеку. У нас будет минут пятнадцать, пока не придёт Хёнджин с собрания их шайки. Заметь, эти драгоценные минуты отдыха я трачу на тебя. 

Ким укоризненно смотрит на Чонина и относит уже пустую посуду на место. Ян только закатывает глаза и, словно щенок, плетётся за ним практически вплотную вплоть до самой библиотеки. Сынмин шел слишком быстрым шагом, пытаясь выиграть хоть немного больше времени. 

Дверь в читальный зал закрыта на замок, ключ от которого, к счастью Чонина, оказался сегодня именно у Кима. Парень не мешкает и открывает дверь, чтобы затем снова закрыть её изнутри. Всем все равно, и никто в здравом уме не решится вламываться. 

— Чего ты хотел? — Сынмин заводит его в самый дальний угол зала, куда даже с трудом падает свет. Чонин отмечает про себя, что в такой интимной обстановке не хватает только бутылочки вина и сигареты, зажатой у Кима между пальцев.

— Я слышал, как Чан сегодня давал наставления своим псам. И знаешь, не обычного характера, не обычные их дела: запугай того, отбери у этого заначку. Нет. Это было что-то другое. Чан как будто говорил про контрабанду.

Под конец душещипательной тирады Ким немного подвисает, готовый заткнуть в любую секунду Чонину рот. Его лицо мгновенно бледнеет, а под этим тусклым светом Ян даже умудряется разглядеть пару капель пота, выступивших на чужом лбу. 

— Я тоже должен тебе кое-что сказать,— Сынмин заставляет Чонина сосредоточить внимание на себе,— То, что ты видел — правда. Только мало кто знает об этом. Только два типа людей могут знать об этом: те кто покупает у них и те, кто давно сидит в одиночке. Ну, и я. Вышло только это случайно, даже Феликс, насколько бы он ни был близок с Чанбином, не знает об этом. 

Парень набирает больше кислорода в лёгкие. 

— Я, как и ты, подслушал случайно разговор. Только было это в прошлом году, как раз после суда с Хваном. Это был и остаётся мой главный козырь против него и его дружков по сей день. Я мог воспользоваться им ещё тогда, но приберег на особый случай, и он судя по всему настал.

Ким внимательно смотрит Чонину в глаза, держа его лицо в своих ладонях. Голос в конце сходит практически на шепот. А Ян чувствует себя сыном, которому отец передает в наследство великую тайну их рода. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что передаешь свой козырь мне? 

— Да, а теперь внимательно слушай. Они сбывают наркотики. Они слишком лёгкие, поэтому их действие можно спутать с действием местных успокоительных. Только благодаря этому они держатся на плаву. Раньше они любыми способами перекупали таблетки у заключённых, а теперь сами организовывают поставки прямо сюда. 

Чонин совершенно точно знает, как он воспользуется этой информацией. И Чану это точно не понравится.


	21. Chapter 21

Солнечный свет пробивается через небольшое окошко под самым потолком прачечной. Оно особо не несёт в себе никакой функции, как кроме создателя небольшого сквозняка и напоминания о том, что существует жизнь и за пределами тюрьмы. Чонин провел не слишком много времени взаперти, чтобы полностью забыть, какого это, находиться там. Сейчас окошко для него служило лишь отличной вентиляцией, не позволившей Яну свалиться замертво прямо на рабочем месте.

Джисон же напротив практически поехал крышей в предвкушении тех запахов, видов и ощущений, которые могут его ожидать впереди. Казалось, что вне этих бетонных стен его ожидала счастливая жизнь. Ян не удивится, если у парня окажется список "Пятьдесят вещей, которые я должен сделать, пока снова не попал за решетку". Зная Джисона, у него во всех пятидесяти пунктах было бы написано "Минхо", но не обязательно же кто-то должен знать об этом. 

Чонин слабо улыбается от своих собственных мыслей и украдкой кидает взгляд на парня, который сидит на койке напротив, вливая Сынмину в уши кучу ненужной информации. Младший готов поспорить, что как только Ким освободится, то он сбежит настолько далеко, чтобы Хан нигде не смог найти его. В голову вкрадывается не очень приятная мысль, которая заставляет и без этого слабую улыбку померкнуть. А будут ли помнить о нем? Были ли они друзьями на самом деле? Сомнение откладывается где-то в глубинах подсознания, оставляя неприятный осадок. Но Чонин старается не думать об этом, ведь так не хочется портить такой приятный момент, в который почти все они счастливы или по крайней мере делают вид.

Хотелось бы узнать всех этих людей в других обстоятельствах, в которых они не являются злостными преступниками с поломанными жизнями, которые стали таковыми до или во время нахождения в бетонных стенах. Страшно спрашивать, какими были их прошлые жизни, ведь сейчас от них остался практически один прах, который медленно ускользает сквозь пальцы, а его никто и не желает поймать. 

— Можете мне пообещать кое-что?— тихо спрашивает Чонин, наконец задерживая взгляд на Джисоне и Сынмине, которые даже затихают от такого внезапно серьёзного тона младшего, — Мы же встретимся там?

Сынмин секунду мнётся, переглядывается с Ханом и незамедлительно перебирается на койку к Яну, прихватывая за собой Джисона. Сердце стучит где-то в глотке, ведь он так боится сказать что-то поперек.

— Если ты захочешь этого? Если ты захочешь, то мы будем навещать тебя каждую неделю и переводить деньги на тюремный счёт, чтобы ты мог покупать те печеньки,— Сынмин умещает чужое лицо в своих ладонях и пытается разглядеть что-нибудь в этих детских глазах, которые таковыми давно не являются.

В них плещется море вперемешку со слезами, такое же солёное и буйное. Киму кажется, что на чужой радужке отпечаталось всё то, что Чонину пришлось здесь увидеть или испытать на себе. Кажется, будто он пропускает все слова Сынмина мимо ушей и смотрит куда-то сквозь него.

— Мне страшно. Времени осталось не так много, а я так и не рассказал вам многого — тихо произносит Ян. 

Они молчат. Теперь Чонин вжимается лицом куда-то в чужое плечо, укрытый объятиями Джисона. Появляется ощущение, будто они вернулись на несколько месяцев назад, к тому моменту, когда это всё только начиналось. Ян в чужих руках непривычно маленький и тихий, коим он был раньше, шугаясь практически каждой тени.

— Ты можешь рассказать нам всё, если боишься, что не успеешь. Не держи всё в себе, — осторожно произносит Хан, боясь испытать на себе гнев Сынмина, — Какой вынесли вердикт?

— От трёх до пяти,— младший отрывает голову от чужого плеча и смотрит прямо в глаза Джисона так, что последний чувствует как мелкие мурашки расползаются по его спине. Созерцание этих омутов приводит в движение самые глубокие частички души, — Я уже точно не помню формулировку статьи, но что-то про убийство в целях самообороны с факторами, отягчающими приговор. Если честно, то я не знаю, правда это или нет.

Чонин замолкает на секунду.

— Я мало что помню с того дня. Моё сознание будто блокирует эти воспоминая, я помню всё что угодно, но не убийство: какие хлопья я ел на завтрак, цвет блузки, которая была на маме в тот день, из какого металла были сделаны запонки на рубашке отца. 

— Но ведь теперь это не важно,— тихо произносит Сынмин. Ян вскидывает свой взгляд на него, — Ты уже здесь, и мало что можно поменять. Помни, что тогда мог бы умереть ты.

— Но может я тогда хотел этого? Кто знает?

***

Они во время ужина всё в той же врачебной коморке. Все слишком заняты трапезой, чтобы заметить отсутствие какого-то Хан Джисона, который вовсе скоро станет призраком прошлого, который будет жить лишь в этих небольших надписях, выцарапанных всем тем, что только под руку попадётся. Он сам уже не помнил, каким образом эти царапки остались незамеченными во врачебном кабинете и не были замазаны новым слоем штукатурки. Эти надписи давно утратили какой-либо конкретный смысл, особенно для Хана, который с трудом может помнить, каким вообще образом эти слова, уродующие стену, появились там.

Джисон помнил только, как Минхо осторожно прикасался к ним, обводя каждый слог подушечками пальцев и собирая цементную пыль на пальцы. Помнил, как небольшая улыбка трогала чужие губы. Ли никогда особо не жаловался на порчу имущества и лишь наблюдал, как появлялись новые надписи.

— Что они означают? — Джисон лежит у него на груди, а Ли перебирает чужие пряди, думая о том, что младшему подошло бы быть блондином. Да, это хорошая идея.

— Они? — Хан проводит по надписям ладонью, стирая слой невидимой пыли и делая их чётче, — Я не помню конкретного значения каждой из них...

Он замолкает и не озвучивает собственные догадки, не зная, как старший может отреагировать на них. Джисон благодарен, что в данный момент Минхо не может заглянуть в его глаза и вытянуть всю правду самостоятельно. Хан чувствует, как чужие пальцы останавливают движение, единственная доступная ласка вдруг прекращается, что слегка настораживает парня.

— Единственное, что я знаю, так это то, что я оставлял их после каждой встречи с тобой. Случайной она была или намеренной — каждая из них занимала особенное место в моем сердце, — он нехотя поднимается с нагретого места и седлает чужие бёдра, вызывая сдавленный вдох. Джисон закусывает губу и надеется, что хотя бы таким распутным поведением он сможет увести разговор подальше от этой темы. 

Он касается своими бёдрами чужих и жалеет, что даже через тонкую ткань тюремных штанов мало что можно почувствовать. Руки Минхо очерчивают тело парня от колен до бёдер, останавливаясь так, чтобы не пересечь грань допустимого, и чувствует, как парень на нем слегка вздрагивает. В глубине души Джисона такой расклад не устраивает, он устал быть всепонимающим бойфрендом, поэтому он опускает ладонь на ширинку чужих синих джинс, за что сразу получает сконфуженный взгляд от Ли. Но он не останавливается и надавливает на чужой бугорок, пытаясь вызвать хоть какую-то реакцию. 

— Малыш... Ты же понимаешь, что мы не можем... Что я не могу...— он собирает чужие ладони в свои и сильно сжимает их, пытаясь превратить этот жест в проявление ласки. Они пару секунд задерживают взгляд друг на друге, и Минхо притягивает Хана обратно в свои объятия, оставляя целомудренный поцелуй где-то на макушке, пахнущей тюремным шампунем, больше напоминающим хозяйственное мыло.

"Жизнь даёт нам то, что мы способны пережить". Гласит одна из надписей.

Джисон почему-то уверен, что именно ее он оставил в день их знакомства, который он помнит уже смутно, словно это произошло несколько десятилетий назад. А всего-то прошло три года. Именно то, насколько быстро течёт время, поражает Хана. С Минхо этого даже не чувствовалось, ведь всё вокруг будто замирало, когда Джисон тайком пробирался в его кабинет под всякими тупыми предлогами или когда они подолгу держались за руки, сохраняя дистанцию. Последнее было личной просьбой от Минхо, которую Джисон слишком боялся нарушать.

" Доброе утро. Добрый вечер. Доброй ночи".


	22. Chapter 22

Никого. Снова. Чонина это даже особо не удивляет. Он уже начал привыкать к фантомному чувству одиночества с того момента, как тяжелая решетчатая дверь захлопнулась за ним, а потом она захлопнулась уже для Джисона, только немного в другом направлении. Ян в тот момент обещал себе особо не растрачиваться на эмоции, ведь тюрьма — это не то место, где можно заводить друзей, ведь так или иначе их время когда-нибудь придёт . Они будут уходить, а Чонин будет оставаться наедине с собой.

Даже "день свиданий" он проводит здесь, а именно напротив нескольких окошек, через которые видно, как заключённые общаются со своими родными. Чонин, увы, ни разу не пробирался дальше этого стекла, он лишь впитывал чужие улыбки и пытался представить свою собственную, если кто-нибудь из родни решился бы его проведать. А сейчас он может лишь делать вид, что ждёт кого-то, наблюдая, как Сынмин мило беседует со своей матерью, которая уже ждёт не дождётся своего Мин~и. 

Иногда он задумывается о том, что бы он мог сказать своей матери. Банального "прости" было бы просто недостаточно. Они могли бы посидеть просто в тишине — Чонину этого было бы достаточно. Присутствие мамы итак много значило бы для него в этой ситуации. Но посещений уже давно не случалось, увы.

Раздаётся очередная сирена, оповещающая об истечении двадцати минут. Это означает, что именно для этой группы заключённых свидание окончено. А решетчатая дверь вот-вот раскроется, впуская других. Чонин все так же сидит неподвижно, зная, что пока он сидит тихо, его вряд ли погонят отсюда. Он просто наблюдает за тем, как заключённые прощаются, как по щекам женщин текут слёзы, как кричат маленькие дети и как мужчины потупляют взгляд в пол при прощании.

Комната за стеклом снова опустевает, но ненадолго. Охрана не мешкает и впускает очередную партию людей, которая неловко жмётся от всей этой бетонно-металлической ауры. 

— Ты что здесь забыл? — начинают пропускать заключённых, и Чонин наконец привлекает чьё-то внимание. Яну даже тяжело оторвать взгляд от этого кусочка жизни, от живых эмоций которые испытывают люди "извне". 

— Не важно... Тебя, наверное, ждут там, раз ты здесь,— сегодня даже нет особого желания препираться с Бан Чаном, потому что сегодня Чонин посвящает день лишь одному себе.

— Разве есть смысл просто прохлаждаться здесь, если знаешь, что никто не пришёл? — уже почти все заключённые оказались по ту сторону стекла, и только Бан тратил своё время на Чонина. Младший отметил для себя, что Чан периодически косится в сторону "комнаты свиданий", уцепившись за кого-то взглядом. Яну было даже немного интересно, кто же навещает этого придурка. И Чонин не был удивлен, когда он осторожно взглянул в ту сторону, куда быдо направлено внимание Бана, и увидел там молодую девушку. Может, это его сестра или подруга, кто знает? 

— Твоя подружка? Вау, не думал, что байки про то, что девушки клюют на бэдбоев, правдивы,— Чонин скользит остекленелым взглядом по самому Бану, останавливаясь на его лице. Последний пытается успокоить мурашки, которые готовы разбежаться по телу от этого зрелища.

—А что? Ревнуешь? — Чан натягивает на лицо самую гаденькую ухмылочку, думая, что тем самым он способен как-то задеть парня, поиграть на его нервах. 

Но Чонин оставляет вопрос без ответа, отворачиваясь к стеклу. Бан пилит взглядом его осунувшийся профиль, сгорбленную спину и посиневшие пальцы. Это место кого угодно способно превратить в ходячий труп. Только чудо и отсутствие надзора порой помогает почувствовать себя человеком. И Бан Чан не из тех, кто упускает такую возможность.

— Не сиди тут долго... Будут мучать кошмары.

Это единственный раз, когда Бану даже не хочется бесить Чонина. Сердце даже проникается каким-никаким сочувствием к чужой покалеченной душе. 

"Как начать любить жизнь" — пособие для чайников.

***

Тёплый ветер щекочет отросшие волосы, а запах современного мира, неизведанного для Джисона, кажется всё ближе и ближе. Музыка, льющаяся из автомобильных колонок, кажется каким-то хламом, которым она и была несколько лет назад. Окно открыто нараспашку, но Джисон не решается высунуть руку или лицо, чтобы почувствовать на нем закатные лучи. Минхо даже разрешил ему это сделать, но Хан как-то не решается, сжимая края клетчатой рубашки, накинутой на футболку, принадлежащей Минхо, которая даже не пахнёт стерильностью, а чем-то пряным, что казалось непривычным.

Теперь единственная клетка — клетка на его рубашке. 

— Не хочешь заехать перекусить? Или подстричься? Что угодно,— мягко предлагает Ли, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

— Ты намекаешь, что мне пора отстричь мои прекрасные локоны? Какая грубость! — наигранно вздыхает Джисон и дёргает себя за пряди, которые небрежно торчат на затылке. Он сам их не любит и вообще давно забыл, что такое адекватная стрижка. В тюрьме ему не было особого дела до этого, внешний вид не играл какой-то решающей роли, разве что, может быть, немного отпугивал таких, как шайка Бана. 

— Тогда займёмся этим завтра, заодно и купим тебе одежды,— Минхо бросает на него взгляд через зеркало, которого Хан упорно пытается избежать. Ли слишком красивый для него: его кожа бледная, а волосы сложены в модную укладку. Джисону даже становится немного не по себе рядом с ним, ведь со стороны они выглядят слишком нелепо рядом с друг другом, хоть никто и не видит их.

— Что ты вообще нашёл во мне? — грустно хмыкает Хан, пытаясь словить ладонью последние солнечные лучи.

— Ты просто заполнил дыру в моей одинокой жизни. Такие вещи не объяснить словами, — он убирает ладонь с коробки передач и кладёт её чуть выше колена Джисона. Тот слегка дергается от такой внезапной инициативы старшего, но наконец отлипает от окна, — После того, как я отучился в университете, мне лишь оставалось заступить на работу. Я даже отработал свой честный год в больнице, но это оказалось не моё.

Минхо морщит нос и поглаживает чужое бедро, не сводя взгляда с дороги.

— Мне не нравились люди. Их огромное количество. Поэтому тюрьма оказалась отличным местом, где можно было бы находиться в тишине, — сдавлено усмехается Джисон, где-то глубоко в душе принимая тот факт, что он не готов сталкиваться лицом к лицу со свободой, глубоко зарывшись в яму из своих сомнений, от которых его защищали четыре стены камеры в тюрьме.

Солнце уже совсем низко. Его розовые лучи скользят по Джисону, по лицу Минхо, да по всему вокруг! Хан осторожно подставляет руку под струящийся ветер, проходясь пальцами по приоткрытому окну, прежде чем наконец поймать этот злополучный лучик, который даже его коже болезненного цвета придаёт персиковый оттенок. Пахнёт солнцем.

— Я хочу проколоть уши,— Хан откидывается на спинку сиденья, прикрывая глаза и продолжая "ловить" лучи. 

— Хорошо.

***

Кулаки чешутся. Зудят так, что хочется до крови разодрать костяшки, чтобы прямо до кости и черных синяков. Ведь это даже не сравнится с той гнилой раной на его сердце, которая уже даже корочкой не покроется, а будет изредка кровоточить.

Ноги сами несут тело в хорошо известном направлении. Чанбину все равно, кто его увидит или услышит. Никто же не сможет ничего сделать. Да! Никто не сможет его остановить. Все просто расступятся в стороны, освобождая ему путь. Со Чанбин всегда получает то, что захочет. Это правило, которое опасно нарушать и которое даже сам Со осмелился нарушить один единственный раз, когда мертвый взгляд Феликса оказался сильнее, чем эго Чанбина.

Со клялся самому себе, что заслужил ненависть Феликса, но как же это чертовски не нравилось той части души, которая желала обладать. Послушный пёсик наконец сорвался с цепи. Хоть Чанбин и боялся, но он понимал, что потерю Феликса он не переживёт. Держаться в стороне было просто выше его сил, а слова Ли никогда не являлись для него блоком.

Здесь идёт своя игра, в которой правила Феликса — ничто, ведь он просто не выкарабкается из-под авторитета Чанбина, следуя им.

Камера Феликса совсем близко — до неё осталось несколько точно таких же. Почти все ушли на завтрак и вряд ли нагрянут в свои "гнёзда" перед отработкой, что давало Со отличную возможность навестить Ли без лишних глаз. Сам Феликс перестал посещать завтраки вовсе, рискуя столкнуться там с Чанбином. То признание добавило ему уверенности, но не намного. Но предчувствие наконец-то не подвело его, ведь Со Чанбину доверять нельзя.

Ян Чонин — самый неожиданный гость, которого можно застать в камере Феликса. "Бан Чан оказался прав!" Мелькает в чужой голове. Этот маленький гаденыш настроил Феликса против Со, ведь малыш Чанбина не мог сказать тогда таких вещей. Это говорил не он, а Чонин через него. Да! Он просто промыл ему мозги, сделав Чанбина в чужих глазах каким-то монстром.

Ярость кипит в жилах ещё сильнее. Вены на запястьях раздуваются и натягиваются. Чонин, сидящий на койке, вздрагивает, не зная, куда себя деть, но его выражение лица не меняется, — он лишь хватается за локоть Ли, крепко цепляясь за него. Феликс также нервно вздрагивает, пытаясь прикрыть его собой, зная, что визит Чанбина ничем хорошим не окончится.

Феликс оказывается легкой преградой, которую Со способен одним взмахом откинуть в сторону. Он так и остаётся где-то на полу, понимая, что беспомощен. Слёзы текут по щекам от осознания собственной никчёмности. Теперь из-за его проблем страдают другие люди, совершенно непричастные к их с Чанбином разборкам.

Удары рассыпаются по телу Чонина хаотично. Чанбин не чувствует своих кулаков практически так же, как и Чонин не чувствует своего тела. Кажется, будто грудина и рёбра скрипят и хрустят под чужой обувью. Дышать становится практически невозможно, ведь легкие будто вовсе лопнули, и нечему сокращаться под осколками костей. 

Он совершенно бессилен. Ногти давно обломались до крови, а кончики пальцев горят от трения об чужую униформу. Чонин давно не пытается отбиться, ведь на нем итак не осталось живого места. Оставалось закрывать лицо, чтобы чужие удары не смогли добраться до него.

— Что здесь происходит?! — Чонин не видит лица того, кто осмелился посмотреть на их бойню. За голосом можно различить шаги, которые раздаются по коридору. Удары становятся реже, но не прекращаются.

Чонин почти находится в отключке, поэтому не чувствует практически никакой разницы. Он даже не понимает, что Чанбина пытаются оттащить от него. Боль сильнее всех других чувств, она застилает взор чёрной пленкой.

— Чонин! Господи, что же ты забыл здесь, придурок, — кто-то пытается его поднять и берет лицо в ладони. Ян даже не удивляется знакомому голосу. Ему без разницы, кто вытащит его отсюда: Чан или надзиратели. Проблем будет одинаково много. Чонин обеспечит их. 

Чан шепчет какую-то нечленораздельную хрень, прижимая голову Чонина к своей груди, поглаживая слипшиеся от крови волосы, пока надзиратели пытаются скрутить Со. Пальцы Бана испачканы в крови Яна, но представлял он это немного иначе. Чонин на его руках даже не дергается, лишь обессиленно пытается глотнуть воздуха, который с трудом достигает до его легких. 

Сердце Бана стучит с нереальной скоростью. А страх заставляет язык прилипнуть к нёбу. Это даже не страх за собственную шкуру, а за Чонина, который скрючился на его коленях.

— Теперь я не буду молчать...— Ян разлепляет ссохшиеся губы и произносит это настолько тихо, что даже Чан не может разобрать его шепота за придыханием, с которым это было сказано.


	23. Chapter 23

Воздух вокруг них будто раскалился до такой степени, что кожа плавилась от каждого лишнего движения, а в маленькой подсобке это чувствовалось как можно отчётливо. Сынмин не особо обращал на это внимание, ведь прикосновения Хенджина были в разы горячее: словно металл, который растекается по конечностям, облачая их в неровную железную корку. Тут было все то же самое — каждое касание будто оставляло свою невидимую метку на коже, которая затем продолжала гореть.

Кровь закипает от каждого мелкого поцелуя, который Хван оставляет на чужой шее. Он осторожно спускается всё ниже, не спеша оттягивая язычок молнии на форменном комбинезоне вниз, чтобы очертить языком ключицы. Сынмин вздрагивает от такого явного желания, но не отклоняется от ласк, прикидывая, что если абстрагироваться, то всё будет не настолько мерзко. Хенджин вовсе не урод, чтобы отказываться от такой возможности, да и Киму нужно сыграть свою роль как можно убедительнее. Рано или поздно Хван бы сам начал требовать близости, ужесточив свои приставания, которые итак доставляли множество неудобств. Сынмин лишь даёт ему то, чего он так желал долгое время. 

Комбинезон оказывается спущен с плеч Сынмина, а футболка грозится скоро оказаться на полу или вовсе быть испорченной: Хенджин пробирается под неё, очерчивая впалый живот, играясь с пупком и поднимаясь выше к рёбрам, просчитывая каждое. Его розовые губы последний раз смыкаются на шее Сынмина, оставляя бордовый засос, из-за которого Ким слабо хнычет. Хван сразу же перебивает его поцелуем, перехватывая чужие губы в плен. Он целует с напором и проходится языком по приоткрытой нижней губе, прикусывая небольшие ранки и делая Сынмину ещё неприятнее.

Хван хватает одной рукой чужие запястья, прижимая их к стене, пока вторая продолжает шариться по чужому телу, оглаживая ладонями соски. Он дёргает футболку наверх, оголяя тяжело вздымающуюся грудь. Хенджин готов поклясться, что чувствует, как под его прикосновениями бешено бьется сердце Сынмина. Он даже на секунду замирает, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй где-то в районе источника ударов, а затем снова, поглощённый экстазом, принимается за ласки: широко мажет языком по бусинке соска, чувствуя, как она твердеет под его языком. 

Ким пытается брыкаться, но поднятые вверх руки мешают ему это сделать. Стон вырывается сам собой, и Сынмин зажмуривает глаза, молясь, чтобы эта пытка снова не повторилась.

— Что-то не так? Тебе не нравится? — ах, да! Сынмин упустил одну маленькую деталь, а именно то, что Хенджин ещё не до конца превратился в тварь, типо Чанбина, и что мнение Кима все ещё находится в приоритете. Хван никаким образом бы не упустил изменений в лице старшего.

— Н-нет! Всё в порядке... Просто ты сделал мне приятно, а-а секса у меня было не особо много в этом месте,— честно признается Ким, чувствуя, как парень наконец отпускает его руки, которые скорее всего завтра покроются россыпью синяков. 

Хёнджин ничего не отвечает, просто смотрит ему в лицо, внимательно изучая его. Сам Хван, к ужасу Сынмина, выглядит вполне сносно для очередного психа. Особенно сейчас, когда его отросшие волосы растрепанны, губы покраснели от поцелуев, а сам Хенджин сверлит Кима до ужаса влюблённым взглядом, от которого бросает в дрожь, ведь это то самое, чего так боится Сынмин.

Тёплые поцелуи покрывают всё лицо старшего. Хёнджин целует везде, куда только может дотянуться, иногда оставляя осторожный чмок на губах.

— Ты же знаешь, что я никогда тебя не обижу, ведь так? Я хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне...— Хван прижимается своим лбом к чужому, сильно зажмуривая глаза. Сердце Сынмина стучит непозволительно громко и быстро, выдавая его страх с потрохами. Он по-прежнему ничего не отвечает.

Хёнджину не требуется ответ, и он продолжает делать то, что начал. Он снова кладёт ладонь на быстро бьющееся сердце и оставляет поцелуй где-то за ухом, затем снова отстраняясь. Его рука скользит по не до конца расстёгнутой молнии, и он как раз тянет её до самого низа, открывая вид на чужое нижнее белье. 

Комбинезон оказывается практически на полу, болтаясь где-то в районе щиколоток. Ладонь скользит по члену прямо через ткань, наминая его разными способами так, что Сынмину кажется, что он начинает задыхаться. Хёнджин пристально наблюдает за чужой реакцией, пытаясь выяснить по нему, куда надавить, чтобы было приятно. Пока с этой миссией он справляется вполне удачно.

Нижнее белье оказывается там же, где и комбинезон, оголяя чужой член, практически полностью набухший от возбуждения. Сынмин кидает взгляд на свою промежность и мгновенно рдеет, снова начиная пилить взглядом потолок.

— Малыш, не думал, что тебя будет смущать собственный стояк, — он ухмыляется и совершает ещё пару движений вверх-вниз, наблюдая, как чужой член ещё больше наливается кровью.

Вид смущенного и распаленного Сынмина пробуждает в Хенджине небывалую нежность: хочется прижать Кима к этой стене, медленно и чувственно втрахивая его в неё. Хочется оставлять сладкие поцелуи на чужих ключицах и зализывать старые отметины. Хван мягко оглаживает чужие бёдра, нарочно не дотрагиваясь до члена, который уже пачкает смазкой живот Сынмина.

Хенджин резко разворачивает старшего лицом к стене так, что стояк неприятно проходится по твёрдой поверхности, от чего Ким слабо стонет. Он зажмуривается, глаза готовы вот-вот быть застелены пеленой слёз, потому что его разум продолжает противиться происходящему. Хочется оттолкнуть, ударить или вовсе стукнуть чем-то тяжелым, чтобы пробить череп раз и навсегда, но надо держаться ради самого себя.

Тело мгновенно теряет контроль, когда Сынмин чувствует тёплый язык между ягодицами. Хёнджин оставляет пару поцелуев на светлой коже, неприятно засасывая её, а затем снова переключается на дырочку, которая продолжает сжиматься, не готовая к новым ощущениям. Хван лижет рвано, проходясь всем языком по сфинктеру, разводя половинки. Мягкие стенки начинают поддаваться напору, а Сынмин утыкается лбом в стену, пытаясь совладать с собственным дыханием, которое перебивается диким стуком сердца. 

Хочется плакать от безысходности, ведь это так чертовски приятно и мерзко одновременно. Грудная клетка разрывается от всех противоречий и кислорода, который не может пробраться до легких.

— Всё хорошо? — Хван прекращает все ласки, и Ким рассеянно оборачивается через плечо, сталкиваясь с не менее озадаченным Хёнджином, чьи губы покраснели, а подбородок испачкан в слюне.

Сынмин находит в себе силы только на то, чтобы слабо кивнуть и обратно вжаться лбом в стену, снова чувствуя напор, с которым язык Хвана проникает в его нутро, растягивая. Это слишком головокружительно, что Ким не представляет, как ему удержать себя на ногах, ведь они предательски дрожат, под стать всему его телу, которое против воли своего хозяина охотно поддаётся ласкам. Разум настолько затуманен, что Сынмин даже не слышит, как расстегивается молния на чужом комбинезоне, и как сама ткань падает ему куда-то под ноги.

Хенджин оставляет поцелуй где-то на пояснице и быстро поднимается с колен, чтобы одним толчком войти в разморенное тело Кима. Прошибает будто разрядом тока, да так, что его отголоски ударяют по самому сердцу. Сынмин давит в себе вопль боли, пытаясь привыкнуть к жжению и чувству заполненности, от которого никак не абстрагироваться. Дыхание Хенджина попадает точно в выемку между шеей и плечом — парень сам пытается привыкнуть к тем ощущениям, о которых грезил приличное время.

Слышно только прерывистое дыхание младшего, пытающегося двигаться в узости. Сынмин сжимает зубы, стараясь игнорировать всё вокруг и желая добиться хоть какого-то наслаждения для себя. Хван сыплет поцелуями по всевозможным местам, чувствуя на подсознательном уровне, что его малышу нехорошо. Он пытается сделать толчки умеренными, сокращая расстояние между их телами до непозволительного минимума.

Сынмину же кажется, что он сходит с ума, утопая в непонятной патоке из чувств, в которых он уже совершенно запутался.

  
***

Голова разрывается от мигрени, а в рот и нос будто насыпали песка. Нет никаких сил, чтобы элементарно повернуть голову в сторону или хотя бы открыть глаза. Кажется, будто ресницы слиплись, и веки теперь вовсе не разомкнутся. Все тело объято непонятной тяжестью, граничащей с болью. Чонин и не против. Сейчас он бы очень хотел оказаться под землёй: конечностями было бы не пошевелить, а кислород был бы в принципе ни к чему.

Но чувства — предатели, которые постепенно возвращаются к Чонину. Они всегда являются ложкой дёгтя в Яновой бочке мёда. Ведь сейчас именно устойчивый запах медикаментов даёт ему понять то, что он все ещё, к несчастью, жив.

Хочется залиться истеричным смехом, но парень чувствует, что не способен даже на такое элементарное действие: кожа в уголках губ совсем тонкая, покрытая корочкой запекшейся крови, которая может от любого малейшего движения лопнуть, застилая лицо кровавыми реками. Чонин итак уверен, что сейчас он выглядит не комильфо, и как-то не хочется усложнять ситуацию. Остаётся только тихо лежать, искусно имитируя труп; может хоть так его никто не побеспокоит ближайшие пятнадцать минут.

Ян расслабляется ещё больше, прислушиваясь к своему дыханию, пытаясь не делать слишком громкие и глубокие глотки воздуха. Он концентрируется на розовой плёночке век, через которую пробивается свет тусклых медблочных ламп. Чонин будто спотыкается: он вовсе перестаёт дышать, а глаза не шевелятся под веками, когда он слышит странные звуки, раздающиеся по палате. 

Сынмин уж не стал бы так растрачивать слезы на него, не очень-то это на него похоже, а Феликс, наверное, и глазом не моргнул, когда его выносили из злополучной камеры. Замешательство на грани с интересом становятся сильнее боли. В одночасье кажется, что Чонин готов оторвать голову от подушки и посмотреть на гостя. Но конечно же этого не происходит. 

Под веки будто насыпали песка, но парень с трудом их разлепляет. 

— Боже! Наконец-то!— раздаётся совсем рядом с ним. Голос чуть срывается, но это ничуть не мешает Яну определить его хозяина. 

Вывод оказывается более чем шокирующим, что Чонин даже первые секунды не может поверить, что это происходит именно с ним. Но кто бы сомневался! Там, где Чонин попадает в очередную передрягу, всегда появляется Бан Чан. И всегда это происходит как бы невзначай. Ян слишком заебался верить в эти идиотские совпадения, которые всегда выходят ему боком. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — голос младшего звучит омерзительно, будто кто-то завёл древний механизм, который уже даже не в состоянии провернуть хотя бы одну шестеренку. Язык пересох и прилипает к небу, поэтому привести его в действие оказалось непосильной задачей.

— Я испугался... Чанбин совсем сошёл с ума. Этот ублюдок просто не понимал, что творил...— Чан сходит на шёпот. Чонин находит в себе ещё чуть чуть сил, чтобы повернуть голову в бок и заметить, что мужчина расположился прямо перед его койкой на коленях. Его ладонь медленно скользила по покрывалу, пока не достигнула ладони младшего.

— Ты же запомнил мои слова, Бан Чан?— эти слова звучат слишком отрезвляюще. Бан даже перестаёт медленно проводить своими пальцами по подушечкам чужих и вскидывает голову вверх, чтобы заглянуть в лицо младшего,— И я не поменяю своего решения.


	24. Chapter 24

Хёнджин может сказать, что это именно то чувство, которого ему так давно не хватало. Оно ощущается легкостью в теле и невероятной окрылённостью. Хван чувствует себя до жути законченным, словно ему вернули то, чего ему так не хватало долгое время, к чему он так долго стремился, что уже даже не мог пожелать ощутить это в своих руках. 

Мягкое и податливое тело Сынмина как влитое смотрелось под его пальцами. Его было приятно сжимать и оставлять отметины, которые вскоре посинеют и будут болью напоминать парню о случившемся. Младший лишь внутренне ликует, не позволяя свежим воспоминаниям так скоро улетучиться из памяти.

Он должен надежно сохранить их. Так будет лучше для его блага и блага Кима. Хенджин же не какой-то зверь, который не замечает, как старшему с трудом даются эти небольшие шаги в его направлении. Хочется сделать их "отношения" более вменяемыми, и Хван даже готов на сподвижки. 

Он готов сдерживать свою ревность, свое животное желание обладать. Хван обещает не коситься на каждого встречного, который косо посмотрит на его Минни. Придётся проглотить адское желание перегрызть чужие глотки или сломать конечности. Внутренний хищник будет протяжно выть и скалиться, но ему придётся сдаться, иначе жалкую псину придётся усыпить, а Хенджину не очень-то этого хочется.

Он готов стать прилежным песиком.

— Ты блять вообще меня слушаешь? Или у тебя ветер из одного уха в другое гуляет? — Чан раздражён до побелевших пальцев, сжимающих сигарету. Его внутренняя истеричка готова вот-вот вырваться наружу, — Я уже понял по твоему довольному ебалу, что тебе дали, но ты можешь на секунду посмотреть мне в глаза блять.

Хенджин немо поворачивается в сторону Бана, чувствуя, как чужие пальцы смыкаются на плече, чуть оттягивая вниз. Чан перед ним слишком помятый, а от былого лоска и следа нет: лицо опухшее, чуть пробивается щетина, а волосы сильно взлохмачены. Кое-кому явно не до шуток сейчас. По нему слишком отчетливо видно, что отсутствующий вид Хвана лишь очередная преграда.

Чанбин окончательно потерял остатки рассудка, и теперь помощник из него никакой, поэтому Бан готов даже на помощь от Хенджина, чья кандидатура не является столь же надежной. У всех мозги уже давно промыты, и Чану теперь поможет только чудо, которое является такой же сказкой, как и удача, давным-давно отвернувшаяся от него.

— Нас упекут надолго, если сейчас ты внимательно не послушаешь меня, — смотрит грозно, практически глаза в глаза, следя за реакцией Хвана, — У Чонина есть на нас компромат, которым с ним любезно поделился твой ненаглядный Сынмин. Ещё один проёб — и всё! Мы окажемся навечно за решеткой. Чанбин уже попал, и я не думаю, что ты хочешь удлинять свой срок.

Расстояние между ними практически отсутствует, поэтому Чан может отчётливо наблюдать, как эмоция за эмоцией сменяются на лице Хенджина, как сокращается каждая морщинка и шевелится каждый волосок. Парень приходит в лёгкое смятение, ведь его Минни вряд ли мог оказаться крысой. Это не похоже на его малыша. Возможно, Бан снова словил свои глюки, под которыми каждый второй является доносчиком.

— Ким знает абсолютно всё,— бормочет Крис, отходя куда-то в сторону, — Его уши повсюду! Ему доверяет даже Феликс, который боится и вздохнуть без разрешения Чанбина.

Он зарывается пальцами в волосы, оттягивая челку и мыча что-то про себя. Хёнджин воспринимает это все, как одно большое пятно, мельтешащее перед глазами, не дающее сделать и лишнего вдоха. Именно сейчас в груди застревает огромный ком, через который Хван не способен проблеять банальное: «Это не может быть правдой».

Но, к сожалению, все карты слишком идеально складываются воедино, создавая бушующие ветра на сердце, разносящие его вдребезги. Хенджин не сможет слишком долго отрицать очевидное, живя одними своими иллюзиями, которые хоть и делают приятно, но лишь на некоторое время.

Он просто замирает статуей, избегая взгляда Чана. Сам Хван смотрит куда-то себе под ноги, стараясь унять дрожь, которая разбегается от пальцев куда-то выше.

— Просто дай мне знать, когда ты будешь готов.

Хлопок по плечу. Просто дружеский, почти братский. Кто знает, что именно Бан хотел вложить в этот знак? Нужна ли поддержка ему самому, или же самому Хёнджину пора проснуться и окунуться с головой в реальность.

***

Сердце заходится в просто бешеном ритме, отдаваясь громким пульсом в ушах. Остальные недуги перебираются куда-то на задний план, становясь обычными пустяками. Тело наполняется лёгкостью, но не такой, когда ты наконец обретаешь желанное наслаждение. Скорее наоборот: у тебя происходит неведомый прилив сил, будто вся кровь бурлит по венам, а костяшки белеют от напряжения.

— Перелом нескольких рёбер. Множественные ушибы и гематомы. Может быть лёгкое сотрясение головного мозга.

Минхо читает диагноз с придыханием, поднимая тяжелый взгляд на Сынмина, которому снова пришлось посетить это ужасное место. Ли сглатывает вязкую слюну, с тяжестью признавая, что всё возвращается на свои места. Если он и смог уберечь Джисона, но это не значит, что он сделал это с собой. Он не смог сделать это с Чонином.

Взгляд Кима даже не осуждающий: он пустой настолько, что даже тяжело установить зрительный контакт. Хочется сразу отвернуться и не натыкаться на него. Минхо откладывает заключение подальше, а кушетка скрипит под Сынмином, которого еле заметно бросает из стороны в сторону.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, и считаю, что это не лучший вариант, — Ли привычно кладёт руки ему на плечи, все так же стараясь не сталкиваться с его подавленным лицом, — Ваша война не имеет логического конца.

Он чуть медлит, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова.

— Никому не станет лучше, если это закончится так, как этого захочешь ты, Сынмин. Этот запасной план не спасёт Чонина и не приблизит твоё освобождение. 

— Кто вообще сказал, что я собираюсь в этом участвовать? Всё просто произойдет так, что они сами зароют себя в могилу, я лишь кину горстку земли сверху и возможно посмотрю на то, как гроб опускают в землю.

Голос сочится густой злобой. Кажется будто Сынмин становится абсолютно глухим, не слыша ничего вокруг себя, будучи уверенным в своей правоте, кажущейся буквально светом в конце пути, к которому Ким поклялся стремиться. Тихий шёпот твердит только о мести, немного сводя с ума.

— А Хёнджин? Что будет с ним?

Звучит набатом. Отрезвляет, разнося по телу вибрацию, будто само «Хван Хенджин» по слогам.

— Я буду первым на его похоронах.

***

Успокоительное Минхо работает не особо долго, этого даже не хватает, чтобы продержать Сынмина час в мед крыле. Ли даже не удерживает его, слабовольно позволяет двери захлопнуться, вслушиваясь, как чужие шаги становятся всё тише.

У него есть догадки, куда решил направиться Ким, но озвучивать вслух он не осмеливается даже для самого себя. Да и какая уже разница, если этого маньяка уже не остановить. Минхо будет сидеть здесь и ждать, когда кто-нибудь с расцарапанным лицом или выбитой коленной чашечкой решит нагрянуть к нему. Он пообещал сам себе, что не станет вмешиваться в это дерьмо.

Сынмину же все равно. Он прямо сейчас мчится к Чану, чтобы высказать ему в лицо, какой тот урод, ублюдок и остальные красочные описания, которые отлично подойдут ему. А хотя, чего он старается. Бан сам прекрасно об этом знает, или даже если это не так, то хотя бы его шавки в курсе об этом.

— Это, блять, было последней каплей! — Киму глубоко наплевать, что сейчас самый разгар трудового дня и что помимо Бана здесь ещё есть другие люди, может быть, даже и псы Чана, которым достаточно одного щелчка пальцами, чтобы перегрызть Сынмину глотку.

Крис даже отвлекается от своей работы, а молоток сразу перекатывается в другую руку, усилившую хватку на нем. Сынмин может поклясться, что слышит, как рычание псов разносится по комнате. Сейчас он, считай, обвешался мясом и залез прямиком в их логово, даже без таблички "Я здесь, чтобы вы разодрали меня в клочья" все прекрасно понятно. 

— Ну, и зачем же ты отвлёк меня и этих господ от выполнения своего рабочего долга? — Бан ведёт себя раскрепощённо: опирается спиной на рабочий стол, потираясь ей же и задницей об деревянные опилки. 

— Я думаю, ты сам прекрасно понимаешь, зачем я здесь. Хватит разыгрывать этот нелепый спектакль, ведь на воле твоих шавок не будет. Я хочу выяснять отношения с тобой, а не с ними,— он кидает на них презрительный взгляд исподлобья, видя, как кто-то пытается ускользнуть из помещения. Сынмин никому особо и не препятствует,— Да вообще мало верится, что они умеют что-нибудь кроме поджимания хвостов . Куда там до словесных разборок...

В мастерской становится тихо, слышно только прерывистое дыхание Кима, которое почти сливается с шебуршанием шайки, готовой вот-вот сорваться с цепи. Чан просто сверлит взглядом загаженный пол, ковыряя в нем носком. Все будто ждут чего-то, или же Крис просто размышляет над чем-то известным только ему.

— Можете разойтись! — толпа вокруг него практически издаёт стон разочарования, отлипая наконец от Чана. 

Бан наконец покидает своё "насиженное" место, поднимая небольшое облако пыли. Он шаркает по полу, пока наконец не оказывается вплотную к Сынмину.

— Ну, и? Что же ты такое хотел мне сказать, сладкий? — он включает свой привычный режим "осуждённого явно за педофилию". Пальцы смыкаются на подбородке Кима, и тот практически сразу пытается выбраться из тисков. Сынмин делает это вполне успешно, успевая заехать Крису своей же макушкой по подбородку.

— Ты же делаешь это все специально? Рушишь жизни всех вокруг. Даже своих шавок. Из тебя херовый манипулятор, если даже такой придурок, как Чанбин не смог следовать твоему идиотскому плану.

— А какой план у тебя, боюсь поинтересоваться? Думаешь одного тебя хватит, чтобы посадить всех нас? — Бан оправляется от чужого удара и встаёт ещё ближе, чтобы успевать перехватывать все поползновения противника, — Не думаю, что Чонин будет в состоянии помочь тебе или замолвить словечко после твоего выхода. 

Чан приближается к чужому уху, проходясь носом по кромке волос над ним, а затем оставляя небольшой укус на самой раковине.

— Думаю, ему в моих объятиях будет намного комфортнее, чем на телефонном проводе с тобой...— он не успевает ничего добавить, ведь чужие руки отбрасывают его куда-то в сторону полок с инвентарём.

— Таким, как ты, место в одиночке, пожизненно! — Сынмин наблюдает за тем, как Чан пытается подняться из-под груды бесполезного инвентаря, но от его внимания ускользает то, как чужая рука хватает тот самый молоток, оставленный на рабочем столе,— Теперь ты хочешь отобрать у меня Чонина, который ни в коем разе тебе не ровня, ублюдок!

Ким полностью игнорирует, как тяжёлый предмет заносится над его головой, готовый проломить его черепушку. Его зрение почти отключается, делая инструмент полностью невидимым для мозга, будто он в теории не может превратить его голову в кровавую кашу. Сынмину видимо уже слишком все равно. Так же как и все равно на чужую руку, откинувшую его куда-то в сторону, спасая от столкновения со своей смертью.

— Не смей трогать его! 

Звучит, как гром среди этой звенящей тишины. Хенджин оказывается в очень странном положении: он идёт против своего же главаря, наплевав на то, что являлся практически единственным его разумным союзником. Чан смотрит на него с ухмылкой, выдавливаемой практически через боль, которую старательно пытается прикрыть.

— Ты же теперь должен понимать, что предавая меня, ты не сможешь приползти обратно?

— Могу с уверенностью вернуть тебе поводок, за который ты дергал все эти годы.


	25. Chapter 25

—Ну, и зачем?!— Сынмин практически трясётся, стараясь не поднимать взгляд на Хёнджина, который слишком сильно притих, учитывая то, что он только что спас чью-то задницу. Они снова находятся в каком-то закрытом наглухо гадюшнике. Все нутро Кима взывает его выбраться отсюда и больше не вмешиваться в это дерьмо.

Хенджин держит себя, словно гордая сучка. Он упрямо смотрит на мигающую лампочку, задрав высоко подбородок. В голове вертится мысль о том, что она вот-вот должна погаснуть навечно, просто подходящий момент для этого ещё не нашёлся. Мельтешащий перед глазами Сынмин откладывается лишь где-то на задворках сознания. Ведь сейчас только сам Хван может владеть своими мыслями, и никто не встанет поперёк, закрывая обзор.

Сынмин разносит эту небольшую кладовку в щепки. Создаёт слишком много лишних звуков: скидывает содержимое стеллажей, пинает коробки и пытается выдрать сами полки из стены вместе с винтами. Он выпускает тот самый бушующий ураган, который никогда не переставал жить в нем, разгоняя мысли в голове и гнев по крови. Этим они-то и различались с Хенджином, ведь тот был просто горой, кучкой валунов, которые никак не могли препятствовать надвигающейся стихии или другим внешним раздражителям. 

Хенджин слишком долго был безвольной куклой, у которой полностью атрофировался мозг, больше не способный принимать решения самостоятельно. Единственное, что было выбором самого Хвана, так это любовь к Сынмину, въевшаяся в него настолько, что реальность теперь воспринимается только через призму этого токсичного пятна, возникшего где-то в районе сердца. 

Парень может признать, что жизнь стала скучнее, а проблем стало больше, когда он наконец завладел Кимом. Всё стало как-то слишком легко и доступно. Но это не отменяло того состояния, в которое впадал Хенджин, как только его взгляд скользил по лицу Кима, или он касался чужой кожи. Даже неважно, каким образом это происходило: лёгкое столкновение пальцами или же жёсткий секс у стены подсобки. Всё одинаково сносило крышу, заставляя стаи мурашек пробегаться по телу.

Это особенно хочется сделать сейчас, когда Сынмин сидит на корточках среди этого разрушенного хлама. Парень обхватывает себя обеими руками и затихает, пытаясь сжаться в собственных объятиях. Хенджину хочется в этот момент стать спасательным кругом, но вероятность того, что, наоборот, скорее потонет он, более вероятна. 

— Я знал, что это был спектакль.— Хван на секунду застывает, видя, как Ким поднимает голову, чтобы лучше слышать его. В темноте едва различимы мокрые дорожки на его щеках,— Мне понравилось, как ты играл в нем, но я слишком давно за тобой слежу, чтобы понимать то, что ты не такой простой, каким ты себя пытаешься подать. 

Лампочка над их головами совсем тускнеет. Хенджин практически зеркалит позу Кима, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Твоё внимание приносило огромный кайф, но от этого стало скучно. Ты потерял ту самую изюминку и убрал её из наших "отношений", — брови Сынмина изгибаются, когда он смело пытается посмотреть на Хвана, который в свою очередь тяжело вздыхает и полностью опускает свою пятую точку на пол,— Я реально влюблён. Можно сказать, даже до какого-то маниакального состояния. Ты слишком повлиял на меня и даже помог избавиться от Чана, за что я чрезмерно благодарен...

Его руки начинают дрожать, но голос звучит по-прежнему стройно, не срываясь ни на едином моменте. Сынмин однозначно не понимает, чего ожидать, но он никак не контролирует то, как его ладонь скользит по пыльному полу, чтобы достичь чужой. Он осторожно проводит по чужим пальцам, а затем замирает.

— Теперь мы же в расчете? — они неотрывно смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Ким понимает, что даже не сможет услышать ответа, ведь его сердце бьется просто в диком ритме, заглушая всё вокруг.

Он чувствует, как чужая макушка упирается в его собственную, но это совсем не вызывает дискомфорта, ведь хуже уже некуда. Хенджин немного трется о чужую челку, прежде чем оставить невесомый поцелуй на лбу: он осторожно прикладывается, отодвигая волосы, а затем двигается дальше, зацеловывая горячие щёки. Сынмин морщится, но никак не пытается увернуться. Он понимает, к чему клонит Хван, и осознаёт, насколько же он был глуп, думая, что этот цирк сможет слиться с реальной жизнью. Ум здесь ничем не помог. И не идеальный же это момент, чтобы наконец-то делать то, чего захочется сердцу. Отличное время для безумного поступка, которых себе Ким обычно не позволял. 

Сынмин выжидает, когда чужие губы окажутся совсем близко. Чужая голова попадает в захват, а ладони прижаты к ушам, чтобы не было возможности сбежать. Ким пару секунд наблюдает за недоумевающим Хенджином, за его приоткрытым ртом и бледными щеками. Он долго не думает и сталкивает их рты в грубом поцелуе. Кажется, что слышно, как зубы стучат друг об друга, но Сынмин скидывает это на свою больную фантазию, ведь ему сейчас не до минусов. Движения совсем неловкие, будто Ким — подросток, который наконец-то дорвался и поцеловал свой предмет обожаний на заднем дворе школы. Он осторожно сминает чужие губы, пытаясь почувствовать ответную реакцию. И никак нельзя было ожидать, что его несмелую инициативу мгновенно перехватят. 

Обстановка меняется в мгновение, и Хенджин без стеснения нажимает на подбородок Кима, раскрывая рот шире. Чужой язык слишком активно хозяйничает у Сынмина во рту, и это напрочь выбивает все мысли из головы, поэтому ни о какой осторожности не может идти и речи. Старший уже даже оказывается на полу, чувствуя пятой точкой холодный пол. Его руки все так же обхватывают чужое лицо, а сам Хенджин практически сидит у него на бёдрах, немного кусаясь и практически вылизывая чужой рот.

Но секунда наслаждения быстро прерывается. Сынмин уже было хочет потянуться за дополнительной порцией, но Хван не даёт ему сделать этого. 

— Теперь, я думаю, я отдал свой долг, и мы спокойно можем разойтись, — Хенджин немного затихает, смотря на парня, и стирает слюну с подбородка и губ рукавом, делая это слегка брезгливо. Сынмин понимает, что вот-вот внутри него разгорится настоящий пожар от этого жеста, но он стискивает зубы, стараясь сдержать утробное рычание.

— Считай, что так.

****

Звук сирены над головой уже стал звучать как спасительный клич для Чанбина. Он получает неистовое чувство облегчения, когда решётка за его спиной закрывается, снова возвращая в мир живых. Как бы он тут все не ненавидел, но как же приятно вернуться обратно и посмотреть на этот муравейник уже новым взглядом. Его отсутствие выпало всего на пять дней, но за это время вполне могла произойти революция или смена вожака. Но в глубине души Со надеется, что до такого все-таки не дошло. Чан вспорет любые глотки ради того, чтобы удержать свой законный трон.

Одиночная камера дала Чанбину возможность подумать. Или даже скорее провести анализ своих поступков, который может быть был слегка лишним, ведь теперь его итог тяжёлым бременем лежит на сердце. Со может даже сказать, что ему отчасти стыдно, но даже он сам не может знать, будет ли это правдой. В тюрьме он никому ничего не должен. Да и сейчас лучше всего будет залечь на дно, сделать вид, будто ничего и не происходило, отсиживая остатки своего срока. К Чану теперь он вряд ли вернётся. Уж слишком много дерьма происходит вокруг него, а Чанбину, в его-то положении, не стоит в него ввязываться. Не хочется внезапно стать претендентом на пожизненное, благодаря безграничной верности Бан Чану. 

— Как поживаем, уроды? — все, кто проживает в этой камере, будто одновременно вздрогнули. Никто не ожидал, что Чанбин будет отличаться прилежным поведением в одиночке, и его так скоро отпустят, — Не знаете, где Феликс?

Настроение в камере сразу меняется на какое-то более расслабленное. Шавки, имеющие напряжённые позы, наконец расправляют плечи и смотрят куда-то по сторонам, будто смакуя что-то очень приятное. Со далеко не уходит с этой мыслью.

— Твоя шлюшка совсем ушла во все тяжкие после твоего отбытия, хах. Теперь у нас в блоке появились отменные отсосы, жаль даже, что ты упустил такое чудо. — начинает один, и сразу понятно – не самый умный. Чанбин непонятно какими силами сдерживает себя, чтобы не проехаться по его роже, но сопротивляться самому себе становится совершенно невозможно. Один лечебный удар все равно потребуется, чтобы развязать чужой язык.

— Так где он? Ты же знаешь, я долго выпытывать не буду — сразу перейду к делу, — он сжимает сальную чёлку уголовника, иногда хватая её сильнее, чтобы вызвать крики боли. Бедняга пытается ухватиться за его рукав, чтобы хоть как-то ослабить хватку, но выходит у него не особо хорошо.

— Я не знаю точно! Но я слышал, что он будет с кем-то развлекаться сегодня, — Чанбин практически наматывает чужие волосы на кулак, и парень к концу фразы полностью уходит в крик.

— Точнее!

— Чхве забрал его под своё крыло и теперь пытается наживиться на нём, — звучит откуда-то из-за спины. Кто-то ещё осмелел, — Он даёт всем трахать Феликса, или же малыш сам это делает ради выгоды.

Кулак непроизвольно сжимается ещё сильнее, а чужой крик становится лишь задним фоном для громко стучащего сердца Чанбина. 

— Такого не может быть, — его голос звучит глухо, ведь в такое практически невозможно поверить.

— Странно слышать подобное от человека, который практически воспитал в нем эту самую блядскую сторону, — хмыкает этот самый смельчак.

— Кто ты, блять, такой, чтобы говорить такое? Ты нихуя не знаешь...

— Я всего лишь Тэн. Думаю, этого вполне достаточно.


	26. Chapter 26

Чонину все ещё тяжело свыкнуться с происходящим. Вот он наблюдает за тем, как Сынмин скидывает на пол грязное постельное белье и сворачивает пожелтевший от времени матрас, оголяя железные пружины, на которых тот ютился приличную часть своей молодости, проведённой здесь. Ян пытается вырубить внутреннего эгоиста и свыкнуться с мыслью, что время Кима наконец-то пришло, и он совершенно никто, чтобы мешать этому. Просто пора перестать жевать сопли и выбираться из-под крыла мамочки. Примерно что-то такое сказал бы Сынмин. 

Ночь накануне была тяжёлой для всех, особенно для их камеры. Никто из них не смог сомкнуть глаз или закрыть рта. Они говорили долго, будто это была последняя ночь в летнем лагере — время для обсуждения секретиков, накопившихся в течении всей смены. Сынмин же с удовольствием ими делился, желая, чтобы у Чонина они отпечатались на подкорке мозга, и он грамотно мог ими воспользоваться. Делая такие великодушные "подарки" напоследок, Ким лишь пытался скрыть свою тревогу. Судьба младших, после того как двери за ним захлопнутся, станет абсолютной загадкой.

Зубная щётка летит в мешок с ненужным барахлом. Сынмин избавился практически от всего, что могло бы связывать его с этим местом. Но все же оставались ещё парочка вещей, отяжеляющих его душу. От одной из этих вещей нужно было избавиться как можно быстрее, желательно как можно жёстче, да так, чтобы оставило гниющую рану на сердце. Ким собирается слегка развлечься напоследок, ведь он проиграл эту битву не до конца, о чем напоминают иногда зудящие синяки на запястьях.

Ручка, стащенная из библиотеки, будто оттягивает внутренний карман своим весом. Старший старается не отвлекаться на это, продолжая разрушать своё гнездышко. 

— Ты же будешь мне звонить? — вопрос Чонина не становится чем-то неожиданным. Он сидит на койке и смотрит на него в упор, просверливая своими стеклянными глазами. От этого взгляда хочется убежать или вовсе скрыться.

— Конечно. Ещё с вами будет Минхо, а через него я в любом случае могу узнать что угодно,— он пытается давить улыбку, делая вид, что все прекрасно, да, просто отлично! Чонин просто молча подходит к нему и утыкается в чужое плечо, а затем вовсе кладёт на него свой подбородок, вжимая старшего в свои объятия. Ким совсем не сопротивляется, отвечая на чужую слабость, словно Чонин его собственный ребёнок, которого так тяжело покидать.

— Ты же ничего ему не скажешь?— Сынмин прекрасно понимает, что он имеет в виду, и на секунду вырывается из чужих тисков. 

— Я хочу кое-что ему оставить, думаю, этого вполне достаточно. Не хочу сталкиваться с ним напрямую,— он приглаживает торчащие волосы на чужой макушке, стараясь сказать эту фразу как можно ровнее. 

— Мне страшно.

— Не повторяй больше такого вслух,— он сжимает лицо Чонина в ладонях, заглядывая в глаза,— Империя Чана скоро падёт, и у тебя есть всё, чтобы этому поспособствовать.

Яну кажется, что он снова стал пугливым первоклассником, которого мать отправляет первый раз в школу, подкладывая в ланчбокс записку с трогательным "У тебя все получится!". Но Чонин же знает, что все будет совсем не так. Он знает, что есть злые учителя, которые иногда не против треснуть тебя линейкой или поставить плохую оценку просто так. Сынмин ему врёт, но он снова проглатывает эту ложь, падая в ту же яму снова и снова.

***

Все сливается в одно цветастое месиво, когда под всеобщий гогот и смешки Чанбин вырывается из камеры.

"Он даёт всем трахать малыша Феликса" так и звучит набатом в голове, отдаваясь эхом по всей черепной коробке. Чужой высокий голос не прекращает повторять эту фразу раз за разом, пока Со путается в своих ногах и бесконечных коридорах этой проклятой дыры. Пальцы цепляются на поворотах за шершавые стены, и на них остаются мелкие раны, которые колются и щиплют.

Камера Чхве является чем-то вроде местного притона, которое в своё время не посетил только ленивый. Чанбин же от таких мест воздерживался, ведь у него была своя шлюшка. Надобности не возникало, но ноги дорогу знали. 

"Комнату для утех" вычислить было проще всего: это единственная дверь в корпусе, которая почти всегда закрыта не на замок. Только дёрни ручку и все удовольствия на твой вкус! У Чанбина это вызывает только гримасу, когда железная дверь, не пропускающая ни единого звука, возникает перед ним. Он тянет ручку, не раздумывая, и затхлый воздух мгновенно ударяет в ноздри. Хочется отвернуться или зажать нос рукавом, но от концентрированного запаха духоты, пота и мочи некуда было деться. 

Со просто старался сконцентрироваться на поиске, обшаривая взглядом каждую разворошенную койку. Всем было абсолютно насрать на присутствие Чанбина, ведь здесь работал принцип "бери и трахай" — все общее, так сказать. Всегда находился мальчик, зажатый в угол, который даже не смеет отказать, а в случае непослушания просто получит пару воспитательных прямо по рёбрам, да так, что багровые кровоподтеки потом неделями не сойдут. Чанбин уверен, что Феликс не получил ни одного, ведь он послушный мальчик. Ну или был таковым.

В комнатке два на два вряд ли заблудишься, поэтому Чанбин особо долго не теряется — сразу обращает внимание на трёх амбалов, столпившихся у нижнего яруса одной из кроватей. Особо отличительных звуков слышно не было, кроме хлопков и хлюпанья, которые иногда прерывались пошлыми смешками и комментариями. 

Чанбин просто замирает, а сердце начинает заливаться в бешеном припадке, когда он замечает чужую макушку. Это он. 

Феликс. Его малыш — Феликс. Сомнений нет, что это тот парнишка, чей низкий смех пробирался под кожу и рассыпался по крови пузырьками. Но от того парня мало что осталось — Чанбин убил его, а труп закопал куда подальше, возможно, посадив сверху какую-нибудь миленькую клумбу, которая несла лишь эстетический характер, как и те дежурные улыбки, которые Ли каждый день посылал Чанбину.

Огромный мужик трахает Феликса, лежащего спиной на скрипучем матрасе, а второй пытается присунуть ему в рот, пока тот особо-то и не сопротивляется. Ли просто прикрывает глаза и податливо насаживается на чужой член, проезжаясь тазом по замызганной простыне, которая совсем измялась под ним и стала больше походить на половую тряпку. 

Чанбин не может смотреть на это все — его хватает лишь на пару секунд. Он дёргает мужика за плечи, оттягивая его назад. Феликс распахивает глаза и давится членом, когда понимает, что происходит что-то неладное. Второй мужчина перестаёт толкаться в его рот и пытается как-то протестовать, но эти попытки пресекаются Чанбином, который мажет ему кулаком прямо в скулу. Тот отлетает прямо на пол, так и оставшись в спущенном до колен комбинезоне. 

— Ты что, блять, здесь забыл?— Феликс по пояс голый, только одна футболка болтается на худых плечах, так и сидит на этой скрипучей койке с присохшей к бёдрам спермой.

— Я пришёл, чтобы забрать тебя,— Со чувствует себя полнейшим придурком. Парень на него скалится и оттягивает футболку вниз, прикрываясь. Кажется будто Ли вот-вот вскочит и вцепится ему в лицо: глаза горят, а конечности сокращаются в спазмах. 

— Тебя никто не просил об этом, — он остервенело оглядывается в поисках своего белья, а затем спешит натянуть его.

— Ты просто ещё не до конца осознал, в какую дыру попал. Чхве никакой не спаситель...

Феликс резко прерывает его.

—...Я в этой дыре с тех пор, как попал сюда. И меня много кто уже успел трахнуть, как ты мог заметить. Да ты сам это делал, и тебе было насрать, что я чувствую. Так вот — можешь ликовать! Ведь я ничего не чувствую,— он вскакивает и становится практически вплотную к Со.— Ты добился того, чего хотел.

Феликс находит свой комбинезон и спешит покинуть эту камеру, по пути натягивая на себя несчастный предмет одежды. Они сталкиваются плечами, и Ли тараном продолжает идти вперёд, словно он прошёл через воздух. Частично это было правдой. Ведь парень поклялся, что Чанбин теперь для него мертв, и никакие приступы благородности не изменят ничего. Малыш Чанбини просто хочет вернуть старую игрушку, которой место давно на помойке: краска давно облупилась, а шестеренки заржавели.


	27. Chapter 27

Хенджин может соврать, если скажет, что все прекрасно. Это совершенно не так. Ни единая мышца не двигается на его лице, когда Сынмин сегодня не появляется на завтраке, а все вокруг оживленно шепчутся. Он не разбирает слов и не пытается этого сделать, даже когда самое очевидное бормочут ему под ухом. Хван спокоен, в груди расцветает целый сад, который безмятежно колышется от лёгких дуновений ветра. Никакой бури на горизонте, которая своей силой выдерет с корнем все до последнего корешка. И так кажется только Хенджину, ведь все вокруг выражают крайнее беспокойство. 

Чан сегодня на удивление слишком резвый, вся свора толпится вокруг него и улюлюкает, подбадривающе стукая его в плечо, словно он футболист-старшеклассник, только что выигравший матч. Хенджин не желает присоединяться к чествованию непонятно чего. Это не его праздник, и никто не собирается вводить его в курс дела. Или же просто-напросто его мозг отказывается воспринимать любую информацию, вычерпывая из неё только полезные куски, которые прошли через личную цензуру Хвана.

Садик, находящийся где-то в груди, внезапно покачивается от резкого порыва ветра. Становится неприятно, и это служит неким сигналом, что пора удаляться. Хенджин поднимается, оставляя практически целый поднос с едой, ну ничего, он пойдёт в подношение к вожаку. Бан провожает его странной гримасой: поднятые вверх брови и блестящая усмешка на губах. Хван пытается выдавить в ответ что-то похожее, но получается крайне убого, поэтому он решает не испытывать судьбу.

За пределами столовой, прямо в тот момент, когда он пересекает порог, сердце начинает заходиться в необъяснимом ритме. Будто вот-вот пробьёт забор из рёбер и мягкий слой из кожи и мышц. Шаги даются тяжело, но Хенджин продолжает упрямо двигаться к своей камере. Невидимое чутьё ведёт его туда. А садик где-то в груди будто тонет под моросящим дождём, который размывает почву и пробивает листья растений, приминая их к земле. 

Белое на сером. Чуть помятый лист в голубую линейку, сложенный вдвое, уж слишком сильно выделяется на "светлой" тюремной наволочке. Хван застревает в проходе, а белизна слепит глаза. В таком случае Хенджин предпочёл бы ослепнуть, чтобы не видеть содержимое прощального письма, а он не сомневался, что это именно оно. Долго ограждать себя от колкой правды не получилось. Не удивительно, что Чан ликует.

Ноги будто ломаются, когда Хенджин подходит к кровати. Он оседает перед ней и беспомощно хватается пальцами за серое одеяло, которое соскальзывает вниз с грязного матраса, утягивая за собой и подушку. Листок невесомо приземляется на бетонный пол с шуршащим звуком. Хван в нервном спазме ныряет за ним. Он сразу же тянется ледяными дрожащими пальцами к письму в жалкой попытке поднять. 

« Я хотел оставить это в тайне, но подумал, что это будет слишком жестоко по отношению к тебе. Хоть я и желаю тебе смерти, но это ещё не делает меня плохим, как и тебя. Я уезжаю. Мой срок подошёл к концу, и я думаю, что ты уже успел об этом догадаться, когда увидел это письмо. Наверное, Чан счастлив. Не знаю, зачем вообще пишу все это, ведь я просто желал растворится и оставить тебя одного, чтобы ты мучался, а совесть сожрала себя, чтобы пришло осознание того, что ты моральный ублюдок, каких надо изолировать от общества. Но я здесь! Пишу это дурацкое письмо на твоей койке! Скорее всего, я уже буду далеко отсюда и буду смотреть на развалины своей старой жизни, когда ты найдёшь его. Но скажу одно, чтобы быть кратким: ты изменил меня, изменил себя и наплевал даже на этого блядского Бана. Я не знаю, что именно на тебя повлияло. Твоё гребанное безумие было всему виной или любовь (которая тоже остаётся для меня загадкой). 

Но спасибо, благодаря тебе и ещё некоторым людям я перестал быть ледышкой. Моё сердце надломилось, Хван Хенджин.»

Он так и остаётся на полу, приложившись затылком к холодному бетону. Письмо Хван прижимает к груди, а губы дрожат. Глаза плотно сомкнуты и их пощипывает. Хенджин думает, что это либо от того, что он такая тряпка, либо от безысходности. Он даже не пытается сдержать всхлип, и слезы, которые катятся по вискам, заканчиваясь дорожками где-то в волосах. Горло сжимается в судороге, и он сейчас только и мечтает о том, чтобы захлебнуться.

Он расцепляет слипшиеся ресницы и поднимает письмо на уровне лица так, чтобы свет от тусклой лампочки насквозь пронизывал белый лист, словно каждая чернильная буква отделилась от него и повисла в воздухе. Он долго всматривается в ровный текст и ждёт, что он вот-вот растворится, будто это чернила-обманки, которые со временем тускнеют и превращаются в пустое место, и вдобавок кто-нибудь скажет ему, что это была просто шутка. Но размытый взгляд все-таки цепляется за одну небольшую деталь. На обратной стороне надпись, выцарапанная простым карандашом. 

Хенджин принимает сидячее положение и разворачивает письмо оборотной стороной, растирает слёзы по лицу и пытается разобрать чужой беглый почерк, который значительно отличается от первого. 

Это адрес. Просто адрес. Шестерёнки в голове крутятся слишком быстро, даже обгоняют мысли Хвана. Он смотрит на эти цифры и буквы и отказывается принимать тот факт, что они складываются во что-то внятное. Веки снова опускаются под очередным натиском боли, и новые солёные дорожки вновь катятся куда-то вниз, капая с подбородка. 

Ким Сынмин оказался намного проще, чем тот молчаливый озлобленный тип, который боялся показаться миру. 

***

Подушка привычно плоская, а матрас привычно скрипучий. Холод как всегда становится самым первым утренним гостем в камере, опережая надзирателей. Чонин хмурится во сне и пытается сильнее укутаться в лёгкую простынку, которую тут называют одеялом. Уход Кима вызвал тревожность, не давшую Яну адекватно заснуть. Всё будто оборвалось в тот момент, когда за Сынмином захлопнулась решетка. 

Чонин ворочался практически до раннего утра и провалился в беспокойный сон, полный различных сновидений, делающих его ещё более бесполезным. Казалось, что именно в эту ночь все потаенные и не очень страхи Яна решили устроить небольшой шабаш прямо у него в голове, подкидывая туда различные ужасаюшие картинки, от которых спящий Чонин покрывался испариной. Тюремная сирена слишком грубым образом вырывает парня из эпицентра сна, именно в тот момент, когда он уже был готов провалиться в эту чёрную пучину с головой, захлебываясь её щупальцами, проникающими в горло и душащими изнутри. Ян подскакивает на кровати и практически ударяется головой об провисший под тяжестью чужого тела матрас. 

Он хочет отклониться обратно на влажные простыни, но предупреждающий об утреннем обходе стук по двери не даёт этого сделать. Тук-тук. Так и отдаётся в голове. Зацикленный стук продолжает биться об черепную коробку, пока Чонин упорно пытается сложить одеяло пополам, а затем аккуратно положить его на простынь, да так, чтобы не торчало ни единого клочка простыни. Уджин где-то сверху пытается сделать тоже самое, чуть мешая Яну. Звучит ещё один удар по двери, оповещающий, что у них еще в запасе где-то секунд тридцать. Ким пыхтит ещё сильнее, пытаясь как можно быстрее запихать углы белой ткани под матрас.

Дверь открывается. Всем выйти из своих камер и встать по стойке смирно. Жалкие остатки камеры в виде Чонина и Уджина, крайне торопливо вываливаются за пределы камеры. Руки за спину, и утренний обход начинается. Яну совершенно нечего париться, запрещённых вещей он не хранит и проверяет каждую лазейку в их камере каждый вечер, чтобы не обнаружить там неожиданных сюрпризов от того же Чана. Лица надзирателей как всегда искривлены в омерзительной усмешке, выражающей ту самую эмоцию, которую в принципе испытываешь, работая здесь. 

Они проверяют каждую камеру, практически вылизывая её взглядом. Ничего не ускользнет от него, а глаза так просто не закроются. 

— Объявление. Сегодня состоится перевод новых заключённых и частичное переселение. Будьте готовы. Переселение начнётся перед завтраком. Списки будут оглашены прямо сейчас.

И Чонин не слушает, пытаясь не обращать внимания, как нервно дернулся Уджин при слове "переселение", которое так неприятно перекатывалось на языке, словно оно — кислая конфета, которая разъедает язык и нёбо. Все стоят и не смеют шелохнуться, в ужасе ожидая (не дай бог), что прозвучит их номер, который с заботой заводского станка выбит на каждой форменной кофте и комбинезоне. Чонин знает свой номер наизусть, он здесь важнее имени и является своеобразной валютой.

— Номер четыре восемь шесть два ноль три,— образуется пауза, в которую Яна дёргает от осознания, чей это номер. Эти цифры, как собственные, были выбиты где-то под веками, имея важность наравне с собственными, — Заключенный Со. Камера триста восемьдесят три. 

Кажется, будто сердце медленно угасает, переставая пропускать через себя кровь. Информация сбивает, заставляя Чонина со всей дури вмазаться затылком в холодный бетон, который хоть как-то сможет охладить мысли. Перераспределение никогда не происходит случайно. Об этом практически ходят легенды, и сейчас Чонин хочет сказать, что судьба совершенно точно подшутила над ним.


	28. Chapter 28

Это хуже, чем сидеть в одиночке. Чонин даже не знает, какого это, но может предположить, что там он хотя бы был наедине со своими мыслями. Не было бы ежесекундного страха за свою жизнь или желания вскрыться чем-нибудь тупым. Может, найденной на отработке железкой, заточенной до остроты, или же просто облегчить задачу и повеситься на посеревшей простыне, привязанной к ножке кровати. Способов много, но Чонин слишком труслив для них.

Убить человека уже не составляло особого труда, но расстаться с собственной жизнью было весьма проблематично. Для этого требовалось огромное мужество, которое обычно улетучивалось, когда Бан Чан появлялся в радиусе их "романтической" камеры на двоих. Последнее распределение сыграло ужасную шутку. Видите ли, их поведение улучшилось и теперь они не представляют совершенно никакой угрозы и вполне способны жить вдвоём. Но все это наглая напускная ложь, просто пыль в глаза надзирателей.

Ян до сих пор не может сопротивляться всем тем картинкам, возникающим перед глазами при появлении Чана. Той дыре, внезапно появившейся в его голове совершенно случайно, кровь из которой стекает на пол, заливая буквально все эти два на два метра. 

— Чего пялишься, мелкий? — Бан появляется чуть позже, чем обычно, видимо, сегодня работы оказалось больше. Он не в духе, это видно сразу, а присутствие Чонина распаляет его ещё больше. 

Ян предпочитает оставлять такие провоцирующие вопросы без ответа. Их соседская жизнь пока что идёт гладко, и не очень-то пока хочется показывать, что Чонин более уязвим, чем кажется. Тягаться с Бан Чаном и его личностями в таком состоянии совершенно невозможно. Сынмин бы такое пассивное поведение не одобрил, но Чонин в своё оправдание может сказать лишь то, что он готовится к нападению, ведь никто не знает, когда у него случайно может дрогнуть рука. 

Младший с ногами забирается на скрипящую койку и пытается принять наиболее удобную позу для сна. За время, которое он живёт с Чаном, он уже научился погружаться в полудрему, не дающую пропустить ни единого шороха, а острая железка под подушкой давала дополнительное спокойствие. Один взмах, и чужое горло вспорото. Чонин часто фантазировал на эту тему, раз за разом помещая себя в критическую ситуацию у себя в голове. Сценарий всегда один и тот же: Чан посреди ночи нависает над его кроватью с зажатой в руках подушкой, глаза горят, а дыхание прерывистое, словно сомнение сдавливает грудную клетку. У Бана в его фантазиях всегда одна и та же цель: задушить, наблюдая, как щуплое тело Чонина бьется в последних предсмертных конвульсиях. Но почему-то в мечтах Чонин всегда оказывается сильнее, а заточка из его рук быстро перемещается в чужую сонную артерию.

— Мне всегда было интересно, о чем ты думаешь. Ты всегда молчишь, но, как ни странно, попадаешь в проблемы, и даже язык не является тому причиной, — Чан говорит совершенно спокойно, в такой будничной манере, от которой мурашки по телу пробегаются. 

— Задайся одним вопросом, — сейчас младший молчать не собирается, — Почему ты меня ненавидишь? 

Он так и лежит спиной, вжимаясь в матрас, стараясь смотреть чётко вверх, так, чтобы даже боковым зрением не уловить малейшего движения Чана. Тот подозрительно молчит, и даже пружины его матраса молчат. Чан явно сосредоточенно думает, погрузившись куда-то в глубины себя. А ответ прямо здесь. Лежит на поверхности, и Чонин не решается озвучить его вслух. Он может сказать любую гадость, даже не колеблясь, а затем спокойно получить куда-то под печень, что стало обычным делом во время совместного проживания с Баном. Мужчина особо не церемонился, ведь он оказался наедине со своей игрушкой, которую слишком боялся трогать. 

— Ты меня раздражаешь. Буквально всем. Тем, как ты говоришь, двигаешься, игнорируешь меня и даже дышишь,— он набирает воздуха в лёгкие, — Я тоже раньше был таким, как ты. Хладнокровным и расчётливым. И всё было у моих ног, а теперь я здесь даже не по своей вине, х-ах. Порой я думаю, что ты полный псих. А ведь знаешь... Байки о том, как ты попал сюда, ходят до сих пор. Я знаю официальную версию, по которой тебе сократили срок, но что же там произошло на самом деле, Чонин?

Разговор пришёл к странной точке. Но Яна это ничуть не смущает. Бан поглощён своим интересом к Чонину.

— Я убил его. Не пожалел его ни на секунду,— не надеясь услышать ответ, Чан удивляется, когда парень наконец раскрывает рот. Он соскакивает со своей койки, перемещаясь к подножию чужой, где Чонин по-прежнему буравил одну точку взглядом,— Он получил по заслугам, называя меня слабым. В отличие от него я сейчас хотя бы жив. 

— Тебе понравился момент его убийства, верно? — вкрадчиво вставляет Бан.

— Ничуть,— младший переводит застекленелый взгляд прямо на мужчину, и затем снова вглядывается в пустоту над головой,— Воспоминания преследуют меня и по сей день. Теперь я просто псих, которого даже семья не навещает. Но я заслужил это. Теперь я буду гнить здесь.

Бан тяжело выдыхает, так и оставшись на полу. Один и тот же вопрос все крутится на языке, но Чан в жизни не осмелится озвучить его вслух. Тягость мысли с каждым днем все сильнее и сильнее прибивает его ко дну. 

— Ты очень много думаешь. 

— А тебе это очень мешает? Или боишься чего-то?— ни усмешки, ни издевки нет в этом вопросе.

****

В приёмной тихо, а иллюзию звука создаёт лишь шелест документов и звуки принтера, который будто ни на секунду не затыкается. Мужчина средних лет в медицинском халате нервно постукивает кончиком ручки по увесистой папке, которая ломится от кучи серых бумажек с различными диагнозами и выписками. Он изучил почти каждую из них, а некоторые выписывал самолично. Женщина напротив него нервно сжимает в жилистых руках небольшую лаковую сумочку. Материал скрипит под её скользкими от пота пальцами, а высокая горловина свитера будто перекрывает доступ к воздуху. Ожидание заключения каждый раз превращается в медленное мучение, хоть доктор обычно сразу рубит с плеча, ведь сам старается не медлить. 

— Мы ждём ещё кого-то?— нервно интересуется женщина. Доктор лишь снимает с себя очки, зажимает переносицу, зажмуриваясь, и медленно качает головой. Слишком много жестов, вызывающих опасение. 

— Я посоветовался ещё с кое-кем и благодаря этому пришёл к выводу, что вашего сына всё-таки придётся перевести в специальное учреждение, где ему смогут оказать должный уход. Государственная тюрьма - совсем не то место, где ему сейчас стоит пребывать, учитывая все те неполадки, усугубившие его состояние. 

— Я ведь изначально предоставляла все справки о его диагноз... — выкрикивает женщина в ответ, но оказывается прервана. 

—...Но обследование, которое было проведено в ходе расследования не показало ничего, увы. Только сейчас мы уже можем сказать, что его болезнь прогрессировала в совершенно другую. 

— Ошибка полиции превратила моего сына в психа! — мужчина снисходительно улыбается на чужое восклицание. 

— Ваш сын был болен ещё до заключения, может быть, до него симптомы немного притупились, но то, что стресс сказался отрицательно на господине Яне, — факт. 

Повисает пауза. Женщина будто вся набухает, готовясь к целому извержению. Тот прежний страх будто совсем испаряется. 

— Что же вы хотите сказать всем этим? То, что его ждёт психушка, это уже итак понятно. Но каково заключение? 

— Его биполярное расстройство, к сожалению, ещё никуда не делось. А так же с момента инцидента у него стали появляться галлюцинации, но я ещё не могу точно утверждать, что это. Но факт остаётся фактом, что все это надо лечить, пока оно не прогрессировало до невозвратной точки. 

Женщина тяжело выдыхает, чувствуя, как на неё накатывает что-то мощное, а ком слёз встаёт прямо в горле. Она закрывает лицо руками, утыкаясь в них. 

— И ещё один вопрос, — он отрывается от влажных ладоней, — Почему Чонин не был в курсе, что болен чем-то? 

— Он был не готов к такому заключению. Это могло бы повлиять на его учёбу и общение со сверстниками. Я, как мать, слишком отчаялась в тот момент, — пищит она, утирая очередную слезу, одну из тех, которые градом льются по её лицу. 

— Вы же понимаете, что не смогли бы всю жизнь в тайне пичкать его таблетками? И что, возможно, по вашей вине он там, где он сейчас? 

— Я делала все так, как мне подсказывало материнское сердце! — женщина надрывается, пока горло сжимается спазмом от слёз, которые не дают сделать и лишнего глотка кислорода. 

— Посмотрим, что оно скажет, если вас заставят вновь отвечать перед судом.

***

Тьма под веками сгущается все сильнее, создавая ощущение тревоги. Чонин жмурится сильнее, чтобы хоть увидеть цветные круги и пятна перед глазами. Тюремная камера полностью погружена в темноту. Так и хочется потянуться к небольшому светильнику, который уже был на последнем издыхании, увидеть свет небольшой жёлтой лампочки и дать себе успокоиться. Но Чонин же не будет этого делать, он не будет тревожить сон своего соседа и тем более своих демонов. 

"Почему ты просто должен слушать, как он дышит? Включи уже этот чёртов свет". 

Может это подсознание Яна уже заговорило с ним, или же демоны уже сами хотят быть сожжены в свете энергосберегающей лампочки. Но тело Чонина так и неподвижно. Затылком, прямо там под подушкой, так отчётливо чувствуется его путь к свободной жизни. Парень часто держал это острие в руках, иногда,будто взвешивая, желая почувствовать насколько оно тяжело сидит в его ладони. Сможет ли он сделать всё быстро? Не дрогнет ли рука? 

Мысль крутится в голове, словно заевшая пластинка, заедая на одной и той же фразе, принуждающей к непоправимому. Тело будто постепенно выходит из паралича, снова приобретая чувствительность и способность двигаться. Чонин находит в себе усилие, чтобы повернуть голову к Чану, а дальше все случается само собой. Вот он уже сидит на своей койке, чётко ощущая под ногами холодный бетон, а перед глазами темнеет от резкой нагрузки. Подушка легко отлетает в сторону, и Чонин спокойно может забрать то, что ему сейчас так нужно. 

Шаги выходят на редкость лёгкими для ослабевшего тела, но, к сожалению, на последнем Чонин оступается, практически приземляясь на чужую койку. Но это ему лишь на руку. Ян просто перекидывает ногу через чужие бедра, так и оставаясь на них. Он ерзает, "пригревая себе местечко", чувствует задницей чужой член и старается не обращать на это внимание. Чан под ним что-то сонно бормочет, а его губы расплываются в сонном подобии улыбки. Глаза он не открывает, но это не мешает его ладоням совершенно точно найти чужую талию и ягодицы. Он слишком увлечён, чтобы заметить, как младший смыкает пальцы на острие, которое грозится вот-вот выпасть из его мокрых ладоней. 

Клац-клац, Бан Чан.


	29. Chapter 29

Чану кажется, что его сердце в любой момент может разбиться о грудную клетку. Оно бьётся с такой силой, что посторонние звуки кажутся обычной тишиной, а в ушах отдаётся только тяжёлый, громкий пульс. Не слышно даже собственных шагов по вылизанному белому полу. Свет из окон, обрамляющих этот нескончаемый коридор, бьёт по глазам. Медицинский халат неприятно сползает с одного плеча, а небольшой сквозняк будто пробирается под изношенный свитер. Но Бан все идёт и идёт, пока наконец не упирается в железную дверь с прозрачным оконцем. Он упирается в неё практически носом, чтобы что-то разглядеть. 

Обстановка выглядит довольно знакомой, только больше света и туда-сюда снуют санитары, которые занимаются своей обычной работой: таскают капельницы, разносят таблетки и препараты по палатам. Бан ещё секунду задерживает взгляд на всём этом и снова разворачивается в обратную сторону, уходя от своего больного любопытства. Правда остался небольшой осадок, но мужчина его проглатывает и пытается стойко идти дальше по коридору, все поправляя сползающий халат. Времени ему выделили итак катастрофически мало, поэтому терять его, блуждая по коридорам, было последним расточительством. Бан потратил слишком много ресурсов, чтобы вообще попасть сюда. Он ждал целый свой срок, чтобы наконец освободиться и припорхать первым делом сюда. 

Он долго себя отговаривал. Но ни единого дня в пустой клетке не проходило без размышлений на эту щекотливую тему. Поэтому сейчас идеальный момент, в который должно решиться буквально всё: либо Чан снова расстелится, как собачонка, перед чужими ногами, либо расставит все точки над "и", открывая себе путь в новую спокойную жизнь. Бан стискивает зубы покрепче и остервенело натягивает халат обратно на плечо. Комната для свиданий уже в паре метров от него. 

Следует признать, что здесь она выглядит порядком приятнее: нет всего этого железа и перегородок. Здесь вполне себе уютная комнатка с бежевыми обоями. Она чем-то напоминает гостиную в доме богатенькой парочки. Везде этот новомодный минимализм, мебели практически нет: только два дивана и небольшой кофейный столик, на котором раскиданы различные брошюры, чьё содержание варьируется от "аборт это грех" до "лечение наркозависимых домашними средствами: возможно ли это?". Чан бы с радостью ознакомился, но голова забита совершенно другим. 

На тело нападает неясное волнение. Ладони потеют, и Чан незаметно пытается обтереть их об кожаную обивку дивана. Другая дверь, не через которую вошёл Бан, должна вот-вот распахнуться. Мужчина уже пытается предугадать свою реакцию. Сможет ли он сдержать себя, или же тугой узел где-то в желудке внезапно развяжется, и дамбу порвёт. По крайней мере, он попытается себя сдерживать. 

И думает он так ровно до того момента, как загорается красная лампочка, оповещающая о начале посещения . Чан неотрывно смотрит на неё, стараясь не задевать взглядом дверь. Неясный страх резко просыпается в нем, ладони потеют ещё больше, а медицинский халат будто сжимает его тисками, схватывая в свой плен. Он дышит будто через раз, когда дверь открывается, и сотрудник клиники выводит его. Тот идёт сам, пребывая в полном спокойствии и прекрасно контролируя происходящее вокруг себя. 

Чан смотрит с замершим дыханием, чувствуя, как сердце уже бьётся в горле, царапая его до крови и заставляя захлебываться кровью и ошметками плоти. Жилистые руки мелко подрагивают у него на коленях. Чонин усаживается прямо напротив него, его отросшая чёлка даже длиннее, чем тогда. За ней лица парня практически не видно. Но Бан в состоянии отметить, что чужая кожа имеет лёгкий румянец, и Ян хоть немного перестал походить на живой труп, в который он превратился в свои последние дни пребывания там. Бан может сказать это с удивительной точностью, ведь с тех пор чужой образ прочно засел в его голове. 

— Эм, привет? — мужчина даже вздрагивает, когда слышит чужой необычно звонкий голос. Может Чан просто отвык, кто знает? Он итак находится не в своей тарелке, а тут ещё и младший начал беседу первым. 

— Как ты тут? — ничего лучше в голову не приходит. Чонин зачесывает рваную чёлку назад и теперь внимательно смотрит в лицо Бана. 

— Всё лучше, чем там. Еда лучше, никто особо не трогает. Главное, просто не превращаться в буйных и тихо сидеть в палате, — говорит он очень спокойно и деловито, вгоняя Чана в ещё большее смущение. 

— Ты же помнишь, почему попал сюда? — Чонин на долю секунды сводит брови, а затем будто полностью расслабляется, ерзает немного в кресле, куда его усадили, и принимает удобную ему позу. 

— Как я могу забыть наш уговор? Свою часть ты выполнил блестяще, да и я — выше всяких похвал, — он будто скалится, словно хищник, загнавший Бана в угол клетки,— Всё же пошло по плану, как я и говорил? 

Чан может только заторможенно кивнуть, наблюдая, как в чужих глазах начинает зарождаться непонятная искринка. Она плещется где-то на дне зрачков, вызывая ощущение накатывающего безумия. Глаза Чонина резко выделяются на фоне его светлого лица. Можно сказать, что это какое-то подобие радости, которое он выражает подобным образом. Ян чувствует себя чёртовым гением. 

По факту это так и есть. Только его больной разум мог придумать что-то подобное. 

«Кап-кап. Плотные, вязкие капли падают прямо на чужой лоб, часть из них даже попадает на посеревшую наволочку. Тепло от чужой крови пробуждает Бана. Ощущение, будто ему кипятком прямо в лицо плеснули. Вместе с резким пробуждением приход и ощущение тяжести чужого тела. 

Чонин. Он здесь, прямо на его бёдрах. Его запястья похожи на странное кровавое месиво. Один порез наезжает прямо на другой, превращаясь в идиотские зигзаги и треугольники. Манжеты на комбинезоне в секунды пропитались кровью. А Ян просто тихо сидит на Чане и смотрит на него в ожидании, когда тот проснётся, хватаясь руками за изголовье кровати. 

— Ты ебанулся? — шестерёнки крутятся не так быстро, как хотелось бы. 

Чан резко поднимается, сердце стучит так, что его ритм бьёт в ушах. Мужчина проскальзывает прямо через кольцо чужих рук, отдирая их от холодного металла. 

— Зачем ты это сделал, идиот?!— Чонин заваливается на спину и молча следит за мужчиной. Бан же пытается зажать кровоточащие раны, пока Ян в коматозе только и может хлопать ресницами. 

Кровь уже повсюду. Они оба измазаны в ней. Чану кажется, что все вокруг превращается в одно сплошное чёрное пятно. Серые простыни в крови становятся совсем чёрными. И только чужая кожа мертвенно бледная, словно отражает цвет бетонных стен. Бан не позволит никому умереть, особенно этому чокнутому идиоту. 

— Эй! Не смей отрубаться, слышишь, — он хлопает Яна по щекам при каждой попытке закрыть глаза. Младший на удивление пытается бороться, — Просто, блять... 

Бан рвёт простынь на тонкие полоски, чтобы сделать из них подобие бинта. Им всего лишь надо продержаться до утра, а сейчас звать на помощь просто бессмысленно. 

— Ты выслушаешь меня? — хрипло произносит Чонин и шипит в конце, пока Чан завязывает узлы на его запястях. Мужчина готовится выслушать очередной бред и удивляется, как при такой потере крови парень ещё не вырубился, хотя это сейчас было не в его интересах. 

— Выслушаю, если ты блять объяснишь мне, в чем дело. 

— Я вытащу нас отсюда! — с детским восторгом, не присущим человеку, находящимся на грани отключки, говорит Чонин. Его глаза широко распахнуты, а Бан даже подносит ладонь к чужому лбу, чтобы проверить на наличие горячки, — Я сделал это всё ради нас. Тебе дело осталось за малым...

— Ты в своём уме? С каких пор ты стал так заботиться обо мне? Какие, к черту, мы?! Ты совсем тронулся, Ян? А что потом, спихнешь на меня свои порезы, скажешь, что это я сделал? — улыбка на, кажется, совсем детском лице практически меркнет, но, благо, она не сменяется гневом или чем-то подобным. 

— Ты часть меня, как и я часть тебя. Как я могу оставить тебя здесь, если сам выберусь отсюда, — он поднимается, кряхтит, когда случайно опирается на искалеченные руки, — Меня скорее всего переведут на лечение, а ты просто должен хорошо себя вести, и через годик-другой тебя выпустят. Распустишь своих шавок и делов-то. Будешь хорошим мальчиком и скатертью дорожка, милый. 

— Зачем тебе это? Зачем ты мне помогаешь? Я превратил твою жизнь в ад, из-за которого ты тронулся головой. 

— Ох, не вся честь тебе, не волнуйся. Ты же догадывался, как я сюда попал. То убийство... Оно пошатнуло во мне всё. После случившегося уже было понятно, что ничего не вернётся на круги своя. Суд написал в заключении "Превышение самообороны", и я выбрался, считай, сухим из воды. Они списали всё это на мой испуг, или черт знает что они ещё накопали у меня в голове. Но я-то точно знаю, что это было. 

Он снова внезапно замолкает, пытаясь набрать больше воздуха в лёгкие. 

— Я резко почувствовал гнев в тот момент, и голова этого придурка лопнула, словно арбуз. Мне было слишком приятно смотреть на это. Хах. 

Из его горла вырывается хрип, который по нарастающей превращается в дикий хохот. Чан чувствует растерянность и мимолетную дрожь в ногах, которая призывает забиться в противоположный угол постели, но нет. Бан продолжает держать младшего за запястья, пока тот бьётся в конвульсиях. 

— Если ты хочешь выбраться, то зови прямо сейчас надзирателей. Не думаю, что у меня есть больше получаса. 

И Бан, как марионетка, послушно бросается к двери, с ходу начиная долбить в неё. Обычно ночью здесь тихо, поэтому охрана должна быстро обратить внимание на шум. И мужчина это прекрасно знает, но продолжает яростно вбиваться всем телом в дверь. 

"надоспастичонинанадоспастичонинанадоспастичонинанадоспастичонина..."

После торопливых шагов по ту сторону, дверь распахивается, чуть не снося самого Чана. 

— Чего ты тут забуянил? Экстрима в жизни не хватает? — надзиратель выглядит так, словно он не на посту сидел, а мирно посапывал под камерами, записи которых успешно доставлялись начальству. 

— Мой сосед пытался покончить с собой.

— И что теперь? — картинки прошлого резко перестают мелькать под веками. Ян будто специально выжидал этого момента, пока Чан самостоятельно выберется из этого небольшого транса. 

— Мы с тобой повязаны.


	30. Chapter 30

Ночная тишина, сопровождаемая редким лязгом колёс, и тихие переговоры попутчиков никоим образом не располагают к спокойствию. Бессонная ночь в автобусе отрицательно сказывается на организме. Неудобная поза для сна привела к тупой боли в шее, а само отсутствие сна к замыленному горизонту. Сигарета между пальцами сгорела практически до фильтра, обжигая пальцы и роняя остатки пепла на них и полы свежей рубашки, которая давно перестала такой быть, особенно после пятичасовой трясучки в этом железном корыте. 

Перекур и время на туалет скоро закончатся, и все опять загрузятся в этот проржавевший рейсовый автобус, в котором будут трястись ещё примерно два часа, проглатывая все свои возмущения и наблюдая, как за окном мелькают корейские провинции, мало чем отличающиеся друг от друга. Поля, поля, редкий лесок, домики с фанерной крышей или даже с черепицей. И всё это практически неразличимо под мраком ночи. Пейзаж сливается в одно отвратительное пятно, размазанное на скорости. Желание закрыть глаза и отвернуться возрастает все больше и больше, чтобы увидеть привычную темноту, которая раньше встречала тебя в окне. 

Не ради ли этого он сидел взаперти, чтобы потом наконец вырваться из неё и снова увидеть мир в полной его грязи и отчужденности. Дышится легче, это безусловно, но нужен ли кислород, если за пределами тюрьмы нет смысла для жизни. Что, если он давно покинул его, обрекая на сумасшедшие скитания?

Так вот, именно поэтому Хёнджин не намеревается сидеть на месте. Он найдёт смысл в любом блядском закоулке этой страны, как бы он ни пытался прятаться. И в этот раз он подобрался слишком близко. Этот месяц стал самым продуктивным из прошлых восемнадцати, которые он провел на свободе, проходя терапию и уверяя родственников, что он больше не псих. Но где мы теперь? Правильно! Мчимся на ебанном автобусе куда-то на другой конец Кореи практически за ночь. Хван надеется, что легенда про запланированный отдых сработает для его родных. Но как иронично, что назвать это отдыхом совершенно нельзя.

Сердце колотится как чокнутое, когда объявляется, что до местного автовокзала остаётся всего тридцать минут. Пассажиры потихоньку начинают собирать свои пожитки, а Хенджин сильнее цепляется за свой потрепанный, может, ещё даже со школьно-студенческих времен, рюкзак, набитый парочкой футболок, фантиками от съеденной провизии, а ещё где-то на дне валяется зарядка для телефона, которая вряд ли ему понадобится, но на ней всегда можно повеситься. Именно об этом начинает задумываться мужчина, когда от неясного волнения начинает темнеть в глазах. Он старается дышать глубже, абсолютно игнорируя спертый воздух, и прижимается лбом к холодному окну, понимая, что за ним уже мелькают еле различимые очертания города. 

Хван пытается забыться хотя бы на секунду. Пытается вспомнить. Выстроить перед глазами картинку того, что приносило ему радость и спокойствие на душе, что он так легко потерял из-за собственной глупости и одержимости. 

Он потерял свободу и свою любовь. 

И в этом есть только его вина, которая по сей день становится все больше и больше. Разум почти отошёл, а тело продолжает, как заведенное, двигаться туда-сюда. И к чему же привели эти самые скитания, которые Хван тщательно планировал? Возвращаться нет смысла, да и есть ли смысл делать это, если там его больше ничего не держит. 

Автобус резко тормозит. Здание автовокзала выглядит, как минимум, ничтожно, но ему суждено быть ночлегом для Хенджина вплоть до самого утра, поэтому мужчине приходиться подавить в себе желание скривиться. Другие пассажиры, словно торнадо, выметаются из салона, а Хван еле поднимается со своего сиденья. Ноги, ватные и затекшие, едва несут его по крутой автобусной лестнице, но все-таки успешно справляются со своей задачей. Утренний воздух оказывается куда приятнее спертого душка, в котором был заперт Хван часов восемь. 

На часах всего-то около восьми утра. И Хван не думает, что это хорошее время для визитов. Денег на ночлег нет, только жалкие пару тысяч вон на обратный билет домой, если все-таки что-то пойдёт не по плану. Придётся все-таки переждать до полудня на вокзале. Хенджин нервно втягивает прохладный воздух в ноздри, поправляет лямку рюкзака и плетется к старым дверям вслед за некоторыми пассажирами. 

Внутри всё оказывается примерно так, как он себе и представлял: ряды железных лавочек-сидений, мерзкий голубоватый свет и касса в дальнем конце зала, в которой скрывается задремавшая кассирша. Хенджин ещё смотрит пару секунд, а потом отвлекается на мелкое жужжание чего-то справа от него. Поворот головы, и взгляд врезается в обычный торговый автомат, набитый снеками, чья цена довольно неадекватная для такой дыры. На языке сразу чувствуется привкус тех сэндвичей, которые удалось растянуть лишь на первые три часа, а затем приходилось давиться мятной жевачкой. 

Он долго не думает, и пара монеток мгновенно исчезают в автомате. Мужчина набирает нужный ему код, и через несколько секунд с обычным для такой железяки кряхнением, в отсек выпадает сладкий батончик, который Хван в такой ситуации и с оберткой сожрал бы. Он уже тянется, чтобы достать его, но вибрация смартфона в заднем кармане заставляет его застыть. Мысли хаотично роются в голове, ведь обычно мобильник молчит, а на этот номер могут написать только родственники. 

«Он хочет собрать нас всех.» 

«Я пойму, если ты не захочешь отвечать на сообщение.» 

« Что ты, собственно, и сделал со всеми прошлыми»

***  


Обычный жилой район в захолустье. Новенькие детские площадки, которые уже с утра забиты кучей визжащих детей и их мамочками-наседками. Улицы уже потихоньку заполняются людьми: кто-то опаздывает на работу, бабушки выбираются на местный рынок, школьники пытаются умело прогулять школу в компьютерных клубах. Хенджин впервые чувствует себя частью всего этого. Впервые у него есть цель, и он идёт к ней, совершенно готовый получить в лицо. Хван знает, что стоит ожидать чего угодно, даже того, что адрес вовсе не верный, и дверь ему никто не откроет.

Кажется, будто название улицы и номер дома въелись ему под кожу. Но какое-то ложное сомнение, неверие своим глазам просыпаются в мужчине, когда он наконец видит нужную табличку в конце улицы, у самого тупика. Дом, к которому его еле несут ноги, особо ничем не выделяется среди тех, которые выстроились вдоль этого переулка. Обычная двухэтажная постройка с плоской крышей и небольшим двориком с плиточной дорожкой. И вокруг до ужаса тихо, настолько, что Хван может слышать только, как шаркают его кеды. Этот звук прекращается ровно в тот момент, когда мужчина тормозит у резной калитки. 

Хенджин толкает её вперёд, чувствуя, как на ладонях остаётся влага, успевшая за ночь осесть на всем вокруг. Окна дома плотно зашторены, или же вовсе никого нет дома. Создавалось ощущение, что дом был заброшен, или ему требовался некоторый уход, который, конечно же, не осуществлялся. А так райончик в целом казался довольно цивильным: самое то для молодых семей и старых бабушек, которым нравится ощущать себя, будто они живут в палисаднике. Всё лучше, чем четыре бетонные стены, Хенджин даже не спорит.

Он не кричит на весь двор, пытаясь сыскать хоть кого-нибудь, наоборот, старается особо не выдавать своего присутствия. Хван, считай, залез на чужую собственность, но кто виноват, что калитка поддалась легкому толчку. Это вполне можно считать за немое приглашение, которое со скрипом зубов приходится принять. Кафельная дорожка под ногами слишком скользкая, а воздух слишком влажный. Лёгкие будто складываются пополам— разбухая с каждым вздохом и прилипая стенка к стенке на выдохе. Хенджин обливается нервным потом и еле успевает смахивать рукавом капли со лба. 

Атмосфера вокруг превращается в облако, сквозь которое Хвану буквально приходится продираться. Перед глазами пелена, и он даже не видит, какого цвета поверхность двери, когда кулак два раза ударяет по ней. Он ждёт. Ждёт. И ещё раз ждёт. Где-то в процессе чувствует себя полным идиотом, раз вообще решил сюда заявиться, а затем уже готовится уйти, но останавливает себя. Шаги за дверью становятся все ближе, кто-то практически бежит, чтобы отпереть грёбанный замок.

— Здравс-... Вот же блять! 

Он совсем не изменился. Хенджин бы даже хмыкнул, но сейчас он может лишь смотреть, впитывать в свою память каждую мелкую деталь чужого лица. Сынмин остался таким же молодым и прекрасным, и только тёмные тени под глазами выдают его возраст. И возможно ещё одна деталь — маленький ребёнок на его руках, совсем младенец, которого Ким придерживает за голову, прижимая к своей груди. Сходство со старшим было чуть ли не стопроцентное, и наивно было бы считать, что это его младший братишка или племянник. Слишком много времени прошло — все могло измениться.

— Какого черта ты тут забыл? — видно, что он пытается взять себя в руки, подбирает слова тщательно, говоря ровно и тихо. Хенджин видит, насколько тот растерян.

— И тебе "здравствуй". Далеко же ты забрался. Не представляешь, сколько я сюда добирался, — Хван улыбается, наблюдая, как медленно набухает чужое раздражение. Сынмин сдерживает себя только из-за ребёнка, чтобы ненароком не закричать или сделать что-то резкое. 

Ведь это неприятно, когда все твои блядские старания вылетают в трубу. Ким пытался сбежать, и на целых пять лет ему удалось это сделать. Он не зря живёт в этом захолустье, от которого до ближайшего города трястись на проржавевшем автобусе три часа. Здесь у Сынмина новая жизнь, может, конечно, не та, о которой он грезил, но на первое время сойдёт, а потом снова можно будет пуститься в импровизированные бега от семейных реалий. 

— Заходи в дом.— он раскрывает дверь шире, так, что та ударяется о фасад дома. Где-то крошится бетон и с лёгким стуком падает на землю. Всё это слишком контрастирует со спокойным тоном Кима. Хёнджин бы напрягся, но внутренним чутьем он осознает, что все-таки в выигрыше. В совсем невесомом, но всё же. 

Он привычно скидывает свои кеды в прихожей, зверски сминая задники, и отпихивает их куда-то в сторону прямо к осторожно сложенной в ряд обуви. Сынмин уже давно скрылся где-то за поворотом, кинув тихое "жди меня здесь". Скорее всего, он свернул куда-то в детскую, чтобы их разговор состоялся реально один на один. И Хван ждёт, переминается с ноги на ногу и теребит лямку рюкзака, на душе не то, что неспокойно, а больше волнительно, словно он ребёнок, ожидающий своей очереди на аттракцион. 

Слышится хлопок двери и скорый скрип половиц. Ким ожидаемо возвращается один, даже не поднимая взгляда на внезапного гостя. Он просто огибает его и движется по известной ему одному траектории, а Хенджину остаётся только последовать за ним. Он даже чуть не упускает очередной поворот в этом старом доме, но все-таки удачно попадает в просторную кухню, где пахнет деревянной мебелью и странными специями. 

Сынмин нервно включает электрический чайник, достаёт две кружки из сушилки и тянется к верхней полке, уставленной разными жестяными баночками. 

— Чёрный или зелёный. Тебе могу даже с мышьяком-

Он хочет обернуться, но никак не ожидает чужое тело прямо за своей спиной. Хван стоит слишком близко, а его дыхание разбивается о чужой затылок. Сынмин снова жертва, загнанная в угол. Чужие руки невесомо скользят по ткани лёгкой футболки, очерчивая контуры талии, а затем сцепливаются в замке на животе. Хенджин становится ещё ближе, утыкается носом в волосы, чтобы почувствовать запах, а Ким просто не смеет двигаться, практически всецело отдаётся на растерзание. Младший находит свое пристанище где-то между миновской шеей и плечом. 

— Я скучал. 

Так хочется крикнуть это гребанное "А я нет, мудак". Но насколько это будет правдой? Проще промолчать и не делать лишний раз резких движений, надеясь, что Хван сам отцепится. А он в свою очередь тихо хмыкает, оставляет поцелуй на шее, пуская стадо мурашек по ней, и отстраняется. Остаётся где-то позади, озираясь по сторонам. Сынмин же нервно разливает кипяток по кружкам, надумывая в одну из них все-таки плюнуть. 

— Милый домик. Довольно просторно. Давно перебрался сюда? — Хёнджин садится за стол и складывает руки на его гладкой поверхности, ожидая, когда Ким наконец соизволит вернуться. 

— Почти сразу, как вышел из тюрьмы. Сам знаешь, что проще забраться вглубь, чтобы начать новую жизнь,— он ставит чай на стол, жалея, что ещё тогда не плеснул им Хвану в лицо. 

— Смотрю, слишком глубоко забрался... Это же твой ребёнок? — глупый вопрос? Конечно, — Не думал, что в твоём мировоззрении что-то пошатнется. 

— Ультиматум от моей матери. Я женюсь, сваливаю и не позорю всю семью. "Ещё будучи на свободе, ты попил мне всю кровь". Соён оказалась довольно милой девушкой, нас познакомили через общих знакомых. Все сложилось на руку матери, и я не стал перечить, потому что мне выпал удивительный шанс свалить, — Сынмин делает глоток и понимает, что немного заговорился,— Какими судьбами ты сюда? 

Держаться становится трудно. До прихода жены остаётся несчастных два часа, и желательно, чтобы в этом промежутке Хёнджин уже свалил. 

— Твоё письмо меня тогда очень растрогало, только жаль, что оно стало первым и последним. Думал, будешь каждую неделю отсылась мне весточку, но, какая жалость, ты свалил как последняя крыса. 

К концу его голос становится практически шипящим. Кожа на костяшках натянута до предела. 

— Ты же сам прекрасно знаешь, почему я это сделал. 

— Ты до сих пор боишься меня? Скажи честно. 

— Нет. Тогда я просто поддался обстоятельствам, и у меня не было другого выхода, как подставлять тебе задницу. 

— Твоя любовь...— Хван медлит, боясь обжечься своими же собственными словами,— Ты врал мне? 

Его пальцы дрожат, а взгляд не сходит с кружки чая, в которой нервно колышется напиток. Хван ждёт чего-то, любого знака, осторожного касания или тихого слова, но все тщетно. Сынмин будет резок, а слова его будут ранить глубоко. Он снова покрылся той скорлупой, которую Хенджин раскалывал раз за разом, чтобы докопаться до сердцевины. 

— Я был честен с тобой, но понятие о любви у нас с тобой разное, Хенджин. 

— Тогда объясни мне.


	31. Chapter 31

Тяжёлое дыхание разносится по всей комнате. Сынмин даже не скрывает своей взвинченности: пульс стучит в ушах, руки отнимаются из-за волнения. Хенджин метит профессионально и попадает ровно в цель, даже не моргнув глазом. Всегда опрометчив и умеет застать Кима врасплох. Личный ночной кошмар, от которого не сбежать. 

Сынмин должен был предугадать, что Хван даже спустя столько лет решит наведаться к нему, найдёт адрес, сядет на автобус и приедет к нему при первой же возможности. А изначально все казалось довольно радужным, план был идеален: Ким свалит на другой конец страны, попытается завести семью и будет тихо сидеть в этом захолустье, тратя свою жизнь на то, что ему совершенно не нужно. Он даже завёл гребанного ребёнка, который сейчас мирно спит в соседней комнате, пока его дорогой папочка ведёт светские беседы со своим кошмаром, разрушившим его изнутри. 

Сынмин не такой уж и гений, которым пытался быть. Погрешность отлично сработала в этой ситуации, и Хенджин снова достал его буквально из-под земли. 

— Давай сбежим, — Ким дёргается, рука младшего тянется к его ладони, пытаясь схватиться за неё, но он вовремя её отдергивает. Слишком резко, совершенно так, как не нравится Хенджину. Но тот не подает виду. 

— Ты точно спятил. С какой стати я сейчас должен слушать весь этот бред? — терпение Сынмина закипает в дуэте с чайником,— У меня семья и работа. 

Челюсти сомкнуты, на шее кое-где проступают вены, Хенджин мотает головой и на секунду опускает взгляд вниз. 

— Ты сам веришь в свою ложь? Вот знаешь, смотрю на тебя, и мне тошно. 

Он ещё раз окидывает взглядом вылизанную кухню. 

— Это не более, чем дешёвый спектакль, в котором главная роль каким-то образом досталась тебе. Даже ребёнка завёл, каков молодец, — хмыкает и кривится. 

— Хватит говорить что-либо о Юнхо. Если тебя гложит та мысль, что я наконец-то смог забыть тебя и двигаться дальше, то почему ты ещё в моём доме? 

— Хах? Неужели прям так и забыл? Не плачешь каждую ночь в подушку, вспоминая мои руки на твоей заднице или то, как ты выводил это сраное "люблю" на письме?

Хочется захлебнуться от возмущения. Надуться, что есть сил и умереть от жидкости, заполнившей лёгкие. Это было бы самым лёгким решением проблемы на данный момент. 

— Я не одержим, в отличие от тебя. 

Хван хмыкает, откидывается на спинку стула и пытается скрыть свои безумные глаза, которые в отчаянии пытаются за что-то уцепиться, но из-за чёлки этого не видно. 

— Даже если это не так, то зачем ты врал мне?

Затылок обдает холодом — видимо, где-то распахнулась форточка. Сынмин ежится и потирает шею, чтобы разогнать мурашки. 

— В каждой лжи есть доля правды. 

Хенджин хмурится, порывается сказать что-то в ответ, но оказывается прерван. Детский плач из соседней комнаты практически вырывает Сынмина из диалога. Он даже и глазом не ведёт — сразу срывается с места. 

А Хенджин остаётся один. 

Зачем он вообще приехал? Пошёл на поводу у своего больного разума и слишком переоценил свои силы. Каким дураком нужно быть, чтобы думать о том, что все это время Сынмин ждал одного его. Но все это чушь. Старший пытался сбежать, зарыться как можно глубже в песок и надеяться, что кто-то в тюрьме додумается пырнуть Хвана заточкой, чтобы он медленно истекал кровью прямо на коридорном бетоне. 

Хенджин и сам понимает, что такая участь для него была бы самой лучшей, ведь жить с влечением к одному определённому человеку куда сложнее. 

— Ты долго ещё будешь здесь? — Сынмин возвращается не один. Ребёнок тихо сопит на его плече, а Ким отчаянно хватается за него, стараясь не покидать дверного проёма. 

— До вечернего автобуса,— Хван складывает руки в замок и снова низко опускает голову, встряхивает чёлкой и смотрит на Сынмина. 

Тот поджимает губы, будто о чем-то раздумывая. Его руки уже на автомате качают ребёнка. Звучит скрип стула по полу, Хван тихо поднимается со своего места, чтобы подойти ближе. Киму наконец приходится оторвать взгляд от ребёнка, чтобы загнанно посмотреть на Хвана. 

— Сейчас это прозвучит самонадеянно, но попытаюсь ещё раз,— он подходит ещё ближе, —Давай сбежим? Готов взять ответственность и за тебя, и за него, — он кивает на Юнхо. 

— Ты совершенно потерял рассудок. 

***

Крупные капли дождя ударяются об оконные стекла и снова скатываются вниз, срываясь в бездонную пропасть и разбиваясь на более мелкие крупицы так, чтобы все вокруг покрылось влагой. Огромный мегаполис рокочет, не затыкаясь ни на секунду и становясь концентрацией шума и света ночью. Здесь легко потеряться, спрятаться от всего вокруг. Взять и просто забиться в свою квартиру, накануне заперев все на электронный код, растрепать который не составит труда. 

И это не все минусы, которые можно приписать к квартире в высотке практически в самом престижном районе Сеула. Слов много, а по факту оно того тупо не стоит. Слишком много чести для того места, куда ты просто заваливаешься, чтобы поспать или в очередной раз заглянуть в набитый холодильник, так и не взяв ничего из него. Ещё нельзя забывать о соседях, которым нужно улыбаться и иногда даже ходить к ним в гости для "разбавления обстановки". 

Феликсу это и даром не надо, но он все же согласился. Его единственным условием был полный покой и отдельная комната в углу дома, так, чтобы окна выходили на реку. И больше ничего, кроме тишины. 

Чанбин молодец, безусловно. Выполнил все требования безоговорочно, но не учёл одного — все ещё напоминал о своём существовании. Конечно, было бы проще, если бы он не жил через стенку. Совместные завтраки на рассвете и поздние ужины. Феликс соглашается со всем этим, добавляя личное условие — тишину, абсолютную немость со своей стороны. 

И Со постепенно сходит с ума, пока чужие глаза сверлят его во время пауз между его монологами. Возможно, это было глупой идеей — снова жить вместе, но Чанбин не мог позволить себе отпустить Ли. Он даже согласился на совместную терапию, на которой ему пришлось около пяти сеансов подряд выслушивать, какой он мудак и душегуб. Все эти реплики, являющиеся описанием Чанбина, говорились напрямую врачу. Дома же снова наступала упрямая тишина. 

Ради Феликса он готов пройти через любые круги ада, даже если ему придётся осознать все свои ошибки и снова ползать у младшего в ногах, слёзно вымаливая прощения. 

«Чанбин?» 

«Это Чан»

Феликс возится на кухне, пока Со сидит в гостиной, привычно делая вид, что его интересует галимая американская комедия, которую словно по кругу крутят вот уже вторые сутки. Взгляд на телефон падает не сразу, ведь в выходные Чанбин старается отмахиваться от рабочих звонков. Это сообщение он бы тоже проигнорировал, но рука просто не дрогнет нажать "удалить". Сердце стучит быстрее, пока глаза раз за разом пробегаются по последней строчке. 

Он неожиданно дергается, когда телефон вибрирует в очередной раз. На это уже раздражённо реагирует Ли, выглядывая из кухни. Чанбин делает вид, что не замечает этого, пытаясь расслабиться. 

— Почему не отвечаешь? — Феликс редко исчерпывает свой недельный лимит слов в сторону Чанбина, а сейчас он даже переваливает за шкалу допустимого значения. 

Теперь, видимо, очередь Феликса играть. Поязвить в последнее время любит много, и Чанбин это с трудом терпит, только ради того, чтобы Ли оставался рядом и не смог снова попытаться уйти от него. Младший ещё раз настойчиво повторяет свой вопрос, уже становясь напротив Со. Мужчина же просто смотрит на чужие свежевыкрашенные рыжие волосы, напоминающие ему о тех временах, когда все это дерьмо ещё не произошло. Настоящее, включающее посещение психолога, ненависть от Феликса и проживание в разных комнатах, что совершенно не устраивает его.

Феликс чует подвох, ведь знает этого придурка слишком долго. Обычно ответа на вопрос ждать долго не приходилось. Это они уяснили ещё со времён их отношений "папочка—детка", и сейчас именно Ли ожидает покорного ответа. Обычное "Да как всегда. Чушь по работе" устроило бы его. Чужие глаза опущены, мужчина ловко прячет мобильник в карман домашних штанов. Снова слышится оповещение, и Чанбин уже было порывается просмотреть сообщение на главном экране, но потом вовсе понимает, что это не его телефон.

Феликс в последний раз кидает раздражённый взгляд на мужчину, прежде чем потянуться к заднему карману своих скинни, которые не успел переодеть.

«Феликс?»

«Это Чан»

— Хах,— он блокирует телефон, специально не читая последние два сообщения,— Тебе же писал Бан Чан, не так ли? Чего не ответил? Или теперь твой дружок вовсе не друг уже тебе? Забыл, кто вытащил тебя и дал тебе работу?

Он улыбается самодовольно, точно понимая, какие точки задевает. Чанбин должен держаться, и поэтому лишь снова отводит взгляд. 

— Ты сам все прекрасно понимаешь. Я не хочу снова ввязываться в это дерьмо. 

— Какое, блять, дерьмо? Которое до сих пор кормит тебя? — Ли немного пылит, готовый к нападению на случай, если Чанбин решит что-то выкинуть. 

— Это была работа на первое время, когда Чан любезно забрал меня под свое крыло. И ты теперь тоже его должник, не забывай,— пытается оправдаться, прекрасно понимая, что выглядит жалким. 

— Ты по гроб ему теперь должен, а меня сюда не приплетай. Я умею отвечать за свои поступки и принимаю решения трезво в отличие от тебя. 

— Не думаю, что подставлять задницу моим сокамерникам было ахуенной иде—

Резкий хлопок, и вот Чанбин уже потирает челюсть. Однако он уже успел забыть, какая у Феликса тяжёлая рука. 

— Тебе напомнить, из-за кого это произошло, ублюдок? Я закидывался всяким дерьмом и пытался выжить, пока ты не знал, куда пристроить себя. И не думай, что наша жизнь до всего этого тоже была радужной. 

Феликс звереет, его цвет лица практически сливается с рыжиной. Он пытается взять себя в руки и резко втягивает воздух через ноздри. Устало прикрывает глаза и держится за переносицу. Телефон в кармане будто вот-вот порвёт своей тяжестью задний карман. Настолько весомо ощущаются для Феликса эти два чёртовых сообщения, которые он так и не открыл. 

—Знаешь, я слишком долго мирился с тобой, с твоими замашками, мы стали гребанными женатиками, у которых проблемы с головой. Единственное, что меня сейчас держит здесь, это обещание Чану, который хоть и был ублюдком, но смог признать это. Кто же знал, что его так переклинит из-за случившегося. 

Он начинает говорить с самим собой, совершенно не обращая внимания на Чанбина, обхватившего голову руками и смотрящего куда-то в ворс ковра. У Ли от гнева и того мерзкого ощущения, сковывающего грудную клетку, текут слезы по щекам. Горькие и холодные. Дрожащая рука тянется за телефоном. 

«Надеюсь, моё сообщение дойдёт до тебя. Сообщи, если прочёл его» 

«Чонин хочет видеть тебя, я недавно навещал его. Возможно, его скоро выпишут. Его память и рассудок практически в норме. Но я не совсем уверен, что это так.   
Не знаю в чем дело, но, надеюсь, вы поможете мне понять, в чем дело.  
Он планирует что-то. »


	32. Chapter 32

На входе звонко дребезжит колокольчик, следом за ним следует глухой хлопок двери. Но все это не особо слышно на фоне гула, стоящего в помещении. Пахнет свежей выпечкой и кофе. Кафе набито битком, что было редкостью для окраины. Но пятница, сама за себя все говорит. Школьники в тёмной форме, взрослые в офисных костюмах и повседневной одежде — все хотят провести конец трудовой недели в покое, но не совсем в тишине, если говорить об оживленных беседах, которые с каждым движением стрелки часов становятся шумнее.

Жужжащий рой пчёл. Эмоции примерно такие же: раздражение, лёгкая тревога и страх. Но Джисон свыкся со всем этим, но не с привычкой поводить носом от запаха свежеприготовленного латте. Минхо порой посмеивался над ним, когда ему удавалось вырваться на перерыв с работы.

"Бариста, который не любит кофе. Забавно".

Стоит, облокатившись на стойку, так чтобы не мешать Хану принимать заказы. Легко посмеивается, а в груди ощущение, будто они совсем не знакомы, а Минхо пытается глупо флиртовать. Они уже не молоды, но знание того, что все уже давно позади, делает все проще, позволяя жить дальше на полную катушку. Не так активно, как бы хотелось Ли, но достаточно непримечательно, как бы хотелось Джисону. 

Эта работа является необходимостью, чтобы не сидеть дома и на шее Минхо. Да и от безделья руки давно уже чешутся. Джисон давно не подросток, ему теперь нужна нормальная взрослая жизнь, которую он просрал, отсиживая срок. На самом деле наличие Минхо под боком конпенсирует потраченное время. И от этого намного легче. 

Джисон благодарен за то, что Ли буквально подобрал его как бездомную дворнягу. Съехал ради него от семьи и снял квартиру, их любовное гнездышко, как в шутку любит говорить сам Минхо. Теперь Хан хоть в состоянии платить часть аренды самостоятельно. 

Всё практически наладилось.   
Практически. 

Минхо пьёт очередную новинку из меню и старательно пытается не морщится от приторности. Джисон же прекрасно знает, что его парень специально молчит, не желая расстраивать его, потому что у Хана были определённые проблемы со всеми этими рецептами, да и в принципе с существованием кофе. Мужчина сказал бы, что ему относительно похуй, ведь он прекрасно понимает насколько дерьмовое варево у него порой выходит, а иногда даже везёт, и выходит что-то адекватное. 

Джисон иногда слишком долго об этом думает, например, как сейчас. Он не замечает, как Минхо хмурит брови и жуёт соломинку, уткнувшись в резко оживший мобильник. Сообщения приходят одно за другим, длинные и спешные. Он только и успевает пробегаться глазами по первым словам. Номер неизвестен, что как минимум подозрительно. Такие номера обычно немногословны, с них приходит одноразовая реклама, и редко когда тебя побеспокоят дважды. 

— Что там? — Джисон коситая на резко притихшего парня, намешивая очередной напиток. 

— Бан Чан, — у них не заведено хранить секретов. Да и скрывать особо нечего. Минхо ошарашен не меньше Джисона, который чуть не проливает кипяток на свой белый форменный фартук. 

— Джиён! — Хан ставит готовый заказ на прилавок и окликивает брюнетку, которая копошилась где-то в зале, — Подмени меня на пятнадцать минут! 

Девушка перестаёт натирать тряпкой стеклянную поверхность столика, сдувает прядь и кидает нечитаемый взгляд на Хана, но все-таки лавирует к стойке, огибаяя её. 

— Только будьте потише, если решили уединиться, — кидает взгляд снизу-вверх на Минхо, — А то распугаете всех клиентов. 

Джисон расстегивает фартук и сминает его в кулаке, наконец выбираясь из-за стойки. Он толкает Ли в сторону помещения для персонала и спешно семенит за ним, стараясь не наступать на пятки. Внезапно эта ситуация уж очень напоминает прошлое, когда они проводили "свиданки" на старом рабочем месте Минхо. И снова их ждёт серьёзный разговор, который, внезапно, сводится к Бан Чану.

Минхо треплет отросшую чёлку, включает телефон и разворачивает так, чтобы Хан лично мог прочитать каждое сообщение. Теперь он просто наблюдает, как лицо Джисона застывает в недоумении. Его пальцы, лежащие поверх пальцев Минхо, держащих смартфон, резко сжимаются;

— Нет,— Ли вопросительно вскидывает брови, пока Джисон начинает измерять шагами эту комнатушку,— Мы не будем больше ввязываться в это.

— Я пообещал Сынмину приглядывать за ним. Вы были соседями, Джисон!

Голос звучит ровно. Минхо старается не быть особо эмоциональным, ведь знает, что Хан все равно переплюнет его в этом качестве. Нужно быть осторожным.

— Это всё осталось там! Теперь мы никак не связаны с тем местом.

Болезненная тема. То-место-которое-нельзя-называть. Одна из причин, почему Минхо все-таки свалил оттуда. Ведь в голове у Джисона есть четкое разграничение "до" и "после". И это "после" прекрасно существовало без этого "до", которое он пытается любыми способами стереть из прошлого и из памяти. Он уже очнулся от этого кошмара, который длился пару-тройку лет, и то самое первое, свободное утро было прекрасным. Было не по себе, казалось, будто чего-то не хватает, наличие свободы немного сковывало. К мягкому матрасу и человеческой подушке также прибавились Минхо под боком и огромное разнообразие выбора. 

Теперь только сам Джисон мог решать что ему делать и куда дальше идти. И Ли не решался рушить эту свободу, и не к чему это было, собственно, он только подбадривающе кивал и интересовался о планах парня. Свободу надо распробовать заново, пока оковы закона снова не защелкнулись, или прошлое внезапно не напомнило о себе несколькими сообщениями с незнакомого номера.

Хана будто затягивает в бездонную яму, а ему остаётся только истошно вопить, потому что другого выхода нет. Если речь идёт о Чонине, то Бан Чан из-за свой гребанной одержимости сделает все что угодно, чтобы угодить этому паршивцу. Джисон злится только из-за возможных проблем, из-за того, что однажды Чан может постучаться к ним в квартиру. На Чонина нет смысла обижаться или желать ему смерти — жизнь сломала его, превратив его в калеку. Только Бан благодаря его визитам в психушку точно знает, как обстоят дела.

К нему можно чувствовать только жалость. Кто знает, может у Яна есть последнее желание, прежде чем его мозг окончательно разъест препаратами. Больные люди достаточно уязвимы. 

Джисон даже представляет себе, как могла бы выглядеть вся эта панихида. Они все, кто все — не понятно, собрались вокруг его койки, а Чонин дрожащим голосом вещает, что голоса сказали ему напоследок со всеми увидеться. Смех да и только. Хан даже слегка усмехается, смотрит слепым взглядом на свои руки.

Всё это очень забавно.

****

Запах все тот же, скрип половиц все такой же громкий, и под него хочется размять кости. Обои чуть поблекли, а мебель будто пожелтела от пыли. Пылинки застревают в луче света, бьющем из окна, и поэтому хорошо можно разглядеть гостиную. Все по-прежнему: фотографии на полках, отсыревшие грамоты и награды — забавно, что мать все это хранит. Или же это способ лишний раз потешить себя хоть чем-то светлым на старости лет. Чонину остаётся гадать, что движет этой женщиной, отрекшейся от него, а затем запихнувшей в ту, сомнительного вида, лечебницу. Обвести всех там вокруг пальца не составило труда, как и саму госпожу Ян. 

Чонин считает, что удачно справился со своей частью плана, и остались буквально последние шрихи. 

— Твоя комната... Там всё осталось так же, но если тебе непривычно, то можешь расположиться где угодно первое время,— Чонин стоит к ней спиной и удрученно усмехается так, что слышно только ему. 

— У тебя был профилактический разговор с моим врачом? Забавно, что вы думаете, будто знаете, как мне будет лучше. 

Он старается произнести это ровным тоном, не вкладывая особых эмоций — продолжает играть роль душевнобольного под сильными таблетками. Его мать явно глупа и слишком нервничает, чтобы различать особенности поведения психов, каковым теперь является Ян. Можно спокойно продолжать играть роль бревна и тихо отсидеться в своей комнате. 

— Думаю, я хочу увидеть комнату. 

Женщина не препятствует, передаёт сумку с пожитками. Чонин даже не оборачивается и смело идёт по длинному, по меркам этой квартиры, коридору, пока не останавливается напротив двери из светлого дерева. Пахнет пылью и нетронутостью. Ян пытается запомнить этот запах, поводит носом около деревянной поверхности, прежде чем нажать на ручку. 

Кровать заправлена точно так же, как и в тот день, каждый карандаш и учебник на своём месте. Ощущение, будто комната стала своеобразной капсулой времени или музеем, на который можно только смотреть. Чонину все это теперь не нужно. Его молодость оказалась не больше, чем ложь, которой кормила его мать. Хочется скинуть все в кучу на каком-нибудь поле и уничтожить одним взмахом спички.

Пламя бы тихо трещало в вечерних сумерках, а искры взмывали вверх и растворялись бы в небесном градиенте. Лицо бы обдавало приятным жаром, а в ноздри бы забивался запах еле горящей отсыревшей бумаги и дешевого пластика. Чонин бы следил за всем этим остекленелым взглядом и просто наслаждался прекрасным моментом.

Спички хранятся в небольшой жестяной коробочке, на третьей полке сверху. Там их место с тех пор, как они поменяли плиту на электрическую. Сейчас же Чонин понимает, что у него минусуется ещё один способ позабавиться. Придётся изощряться или пробовать что-то слишком уж банальное. 

Он тихо ступает по половицам, создавая тихий скрип. Крадётся практически по стенке. Всё по лучшим традициям американских ужастиков восьмидесятых. Чонин будто следует сценарию: его герой абсолютно спокоен и настроен на процесс. Психопаты обычно действуют чётко, так, чтобы все вышло красиво, может даже с каким-то фетишизмом. Ян не может сказать, что сейчас он действует в своё удовольствие, но лишняя уверенность не помешает. Проще выдать себя за кого-то другого, кем он и пытался быть в течение всей его жизни, ведь так проще скинуть с себя ответственность. 

Он минует гостиную, все так же тихо рассекая пространство. Пальцы невесомо пробегаются по стеллажу сбоку от него и хватаются за первое, что кажется достаточно увесистым и хорошо лежит в ладони. Чонину даже не надо смотреть на предмет, чтобы точно описать его предназначение. Одна из многочисленных наград, полученных ещё во времена средней школы, сантиметров двадцать пять высотой, если считать вместе с основанием из дешевого камня с позолоченной именной табличкой. Ян Чонин. 

Парень держит награду за пластиковую часть, чувствуя, как основание чуть перевешивается к полу. Некоторая слабость в руках все-таки даёт о себе знать, и Чонин даже немного злится, что его тело предаёт его самого же, ведь они почти у цели. Остаётся всего один какой-то дверной проем, который Ян помнит ещё с детства, ведь раньше там была дверь, об которую он выбил два передних зуба. Мать тогда посчитала, что проще будет убрать дверь, чем научить ребёнка пользоваться ручкой. Забавно. 

Женщина стоит к нему спиной, занимаясь какими-то делами. Разглядеть тяжело, но однозначно можно понять, что её руки нервно подрагивают и приходится приложить немного больше улилий, чтобы довершить начатое до конца. Ей однозначно не по себе, и Чонину кажется будто запах страха буквально витает в воздухе, сбиваясь в плотные облакала. 

Чонин не простит себе ошибку, поэтому делать надо все быстро и без прелюдий, без последнего слова и желания. Будет достаточно последнего вдоха, ведь Ян будет знать, что выдоха так и не случится. Он медленно считает про себя, запихивая куда погрубже лёгкую дрожь и до побеления костяшек сжимая награду. 

Один. 

Отсчёт окончен. Нервы натягиваются до предела, и кажется, будто дыхание Чонина тоже замирает, когда он возносит орудие над головой женщины. Она успевает издать лишь хрип, прежде чем рухнуть без сознания на пол. Но надо закончить начатое, превратить её череп в месиво, повторив свой подвиг из школьных дней. Чонину хочется воссоздать все до деталей, но уже лучше не будет. Только грязи ровно столько же. Раны практически не видно за длинными волосами, поэтому парень совершает ещё пару ударов, пока плоть не становится мягкой и поддатливой, а от черепа остаются лишь мелкие кусочки, заплывшие кровью, которая успела растечься по симпатичной розовой плитке. Ян цокает, представляя, как тяжело будет оттирать бардовые разводы между стыками. 

Ещё тёплое тело скатывается по кухонному гарнитуру, марая его. Труп все больше оседает вниз, выпуская из себя последние остатки воздуха. Чонин же смотрит на награду у себя в руках, улыбаясь своему отражению в золотой именной табличке, на которую по удивительной случайности не попало ни капли крови. От орудия убийства надо избавиться в первую очередь, поэтому парень спешит к ванной, ведь доступ к кухонной раковине ему временно заблокирован одним неприятным обстоятельством. Со статуэтки капает, и Чонин чертыхается себе под нос, пытаясь быстрее пересечь гостиную, чтобы оставить меньше грязи. 

На душе удивительно спокойно, будто пазл, над которым ты трудился долгое время, наконец собран, и теперь даже ломать всю эту картину снова, как-то не хочется. Лучше запрятать это все под рамочку и любоваться. Чонин сделал то, чего так долго требовало внутренне желание отомщения. Награда летит в раковину и сразу омывается резким потоком воды из-под крана. Розовые разводы смываются в водосток, пока Ян шарится под раковиной, чтобы найти стиральный порошок, который уж точно скроет все следы и отпечатки пальцев. Он планировал это с тех пор, как ещё сидел за решеткой. Может план и не был идеальным, но зато теперь на душе спокойнее. Дело осталось за несколькими деталями, с которыми ему, увы, в одиночку не справиться. 

Чонин мокрыми руками поправляет чёлку и закрывает кран. Награду он заматывает в полотенце и несёт обратно в гостиную, чтобы снова заполнить пустое пространство на полке. Он возвращает всё на свои места и отходит на середину комнаты, осматривая физическое доказательство своей победы. Первый раз он испытывает неподдельную гордость за себя. 

— Привет? Можешь мне помочь кое с чем? 

По ту сторону трубки отвечает лишь звенящая тишина, и Чонин на секунду сомневается, на тот ли номер он все время отправлял сообщения. Но слышится лёгкий шорох и кашель, что вызывает у Яна очередную победную улыбку. Бан Чан все ещё с ним. 

— Буду у тебя через пятнадцать минут,— нервно тот отвечает в трубку, уже готовый скинуть звонок. 

— Прихвати с собой мешки или что-то вроде того,— бросает Чонин, прежде, чем самостоятельно завершить беседу. 

***

Ян не заглядывает больше на кухню, сидит в гостиной на диване, поджав под себя ноги и щелкая каналы на телеке, чтобы хоть как-то забить время до приезда Чана. Невидимый сквозняк скользит по плечам, немного отрезвляя. Возможно Чонину немного совестно, но это чувство скорее кажется ничтожным на фоне наконец наступившего удовлетворения. Он слишком долго думал о том, как это будет ощущаться. Будет ли стыдно или жалко? Зародится ли ненависть к самому себе из-за убийства женщины, которая сама довела его до такого состояния и не навещала месяцами, чтобы в один прекрасный день объявиться? Ян конечно же безумно благодарен ей за светлое детство и юность, но этого не оказалось достаточно, чтобы сохранить череп его матери целым. 

Глухой стук в дверь вырывает Чонина из раздумий. Он хмурит брови и задумывается, почему же Чан просто не позвонил в звонок. Невесомое раздражение стадом мурашек проносится по линии позвоночника. Глухой звук повторяется, и Ян спешит соскользнуть со своего места, чтобы тихо пробраться к двери и посмотреть в глазок. Становится как-то спокойнее, когда он замечает взлохмаченную макушку, закрывающую практически весь обзор на лестничную клетку. Чан нервно мечется под дверью, не решаясь постучать ещё раз. От такой нерешимости в груди у Чонина раздуваются множество пузырьков, которые будто вот-вот подхватят его и унесут куда-то. Хочется наконец преодолеть эту преграду между ним и Баном и кинуться на чужую шею с удушающими объятиями. 

Бан Чан по первому зову примчался сюда, и в Чонине это вызывает необъяснимое чувство эйфории, которое даже намного сильнее того ощущения, когда мягкая плоть крошится под пальцами, становясь чем-то совсем не значимым. Здесь примерно то же самое — только Чонин управляет ходом событий. Именно поэтому сейчас Ян наблюдает, словно за заключённым в камере Баном, который явно уже давно обнаружил чужоё присутствие и просто не решается наводить лишний шум. А у Чонина буквально зубы сводит от того, насколько это правильно. 

Гипсокартоновая конструкция, разделающая их, наконец исчезает, как и способность стоять у Чонина. Чан смотрит совсем потеряно, видно, что собирался впопыхах и старался добраться как можно скорее. Внутри из-за этого становится как-то тепло, и Ян даже позволяет себе томную улыбочку. 

— Извини, что заставил ждать, — Бан переступает порог и захлопывает за собой дверь, пропуская сквозняк, который пробегает по голым лодыжкам Чонина. 

Но Ян не слушает. Пузырьки снова заставляют ему взмыть в воздух, помогая ему с невероятной точностью впечататься в чужие губы. Чан слегка теряется и ловит младшего за талию, отвечая с опаской. А Чонин продолжается тянуться к теплу, будто то сосредоточено где-то в желудке у Бана, и это единственный способ дотронуться до него. Он путается пальцами в гнезде из волос и позволяет сжимать свою талию сквозь старую потрепанную футболку. Чан начинает отвечать жёстче, оставляя грубые укусы и оттягивая нижнюю губу. Немного слюняво, но Чонина вполне все устраивает. Человеческое тепло всегда было для него чуждо, и впервые захотелось насытиться им вдоволь, чтобы ощутить отравление или передоз. 

— Ты заставил ждать не меня.


	33. Chapter 33

Расцеплять объятия совсем не хочется. Лучше бы они срослись кожа к коже и остались бы так стоять навеки, впитывая тепло и передавая кислород друг другу. Всё было бы намного проще. Чонин осторожно отодвигается, застрявший в кольце рук, и смотрит в чужоё лицо, пытаясь уловить ту самую преданность, которая так нужна была в этот момент. Ян не может позволить, чтобы какие-либо неурядицы разрушили всё.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — чужие брови сдвигаются к переносице, Чан смотрит чуть ниже, чтобы Чонин уж точно услышал его. Пульс бьётся в ушах, а ледяные руки Яна будто собирают в себя все тепло, поддерживающее жизнь. В груди как-то липко, а воздух буквально звенит от тревоги.

— Она там, — сухо бросает младший, даже как-то разочаровано, ведь внимание Чана ухватилось за столь мелкую деталь и не желает её отпускать, — Моя мать. Точнее то, что от неё осталось.

И все-таки Чан ожидал чего-то подобного, понимая, что Чонин стал психом, и с этим остаётся лишь смириться, ведь Бан просто зависим. И Ян прекрасно знает, как этим пользоваться.

— Именно это ты планировал все это время? Но почему? — Чонин внимательно дослушивает вопросы, а затем мягко касается кончиками пальцев чужих щёк. Мужчина же пытается не вздрогнуть из-за этой пытки.

— Моя мать оказалась той ещё сукой, знаешь, — он спокойно начинает свой рассказ, оглаживая линию челюсти, которая выпирает под пальцами, — А я был просто игрушкой в её руках, исполняя её же несбывшиеся амбиции. Классический сценарий, правда ведь? Она просто внушала мне своё мировоззрение, пока я полностью в нем не потерялся. Она хотела, чтобы я вырос воплощением её мечты, но этому явно не суждено было случиться, когда мне в детстве попытались подтвердить диагноз. Возраст был ещё не такой большой, чтобы говорить что-то точно, поэтому моя мать вообще предпочла всё отрицать. Она подделывала справки вплоть до моего последнего года в школе.

Чонин говорит и продолжает, как завороженный, рассматривать чужоё лицо. Его это чуточку успокаивало — так он не терял нить рассказа и сдерживался, чтобы не вернуться на кухню и не надавать лишних пинков остывшему телу.

— И кто же из нас теперь преступник? Она думает, что я сам сломал себе жизнь, но увы, в этом только её вина, — к концу фразы голос стихает до шепота, а голова Яна приземляется на плечо старшего. Он сжимает воротник пальто в кулаках.

— Но её убийство… Это же не весь твой план, ведь так? — Чан утыкается носом в макушку, опаляя её тёплым дыханием, — Зачем ты сказал мне всех собрать?

— Я хочу отомстить и думаю, я не один такой. Признай.

Младший заглядывает прямо в глаза и лукаво улыбается. Эта усмешка тонет в поцелуе, который сначала остаётся односторонним. Чонин сминает сухие губы, пока Чан пребывает в остолбенении, сжимая чужую талию.

***

Дерьмо. Всё вокруг в дерьме, включая и его жизнь. Феликс думает об этом каждый день, многократно прокручивая эту мысль у себя в голове, разбирая тему по аспектам и уходя в подпункты, большая часть из которых будет составлять имя «Со Чанбин». Тяжело не думать о нём, когда чужая фигура маячит перед глазами изо дня в день, виновато улыбаясь и скидывая стабильно каждую неделю кругленькую сумму на карту.

Ли это всё просто не надо, он откладывает эти деньги на отдельный счёт, чтобы потом вернуть все до последней воны. Чанбин слишком глуп, чтобы понять элементарную вещь: их совместное проживание — вынужденная мера, которая не включает в себя подачки от Со. Осталось совсем немного, и миссия Феликса будет здесь окончена. Он был лишь связующим звеном во всей этой сумасшедшей цепи событий и связей, которая крепко обмотала его шею и душила на протяжение нескольких лет.

Теперь настало время выполнить последнюю просьбу Чана, и он будет окончательно свободен. Возможно, даже ещё раз врежет Чанбину, снимет квартирку где-нибудь на окраине центра и будет тихо сидеть до конца своей жизни или вскроется прямо в ней где-то ближе к сорока. Сейчас остаётся лишь плотнее сомкнуть зубы и игнорировать Чанбина на соседнем сидении.

Радио в такой глуши уже не ловит сигнал, и тихое шипение разбавляет тишину между мужчинами. Машина плавно движется по дороге, а Феликс не успевает считать проносящиеся мимо деревья. Невольно хочется вцепиться в ручку двери и не отпускать её, ведь сейчас один из немногих разов, когда Ли находится в этом транспорте, да ещё и с тем, из-за кого они чуть не отправились на тот свет. Лучше бы это тогда произошло, думает про себя Феликс, не отводя взгляда от окна и ловя чужоё отражение в стекле.

Чанбин всю дорогу молчит. Даже не пытается завести глупый разговор или кинуть лишний взгляд. Он отчаянно впился в руль и явно не собирается разжимать побелевшие кулаки, пока они не доберутся. Взгляд от дороги он отводит редко, лишь иногда обращает внимание на навигатор, который нудным голосом вещает, сколько ещё поворотов сделать, чтобы наконец оказаться в ебенях, координаты которых пришли поздним вечером с неизвестного номера.

Даже лишних слов не требовалось, чтобы понять, что это означает, и чтобы Чанбин практически бегом вырвался из своей квартиры, на ходу натягивая на себя пальто и краем глаза следя, последовал ли Феликс за ним. Он давно отрёкся от него, поэтому даже такая небольшая подвижка в их взаимодействиях сделала приятно. Но Со прекрасно понимал, что это прощальный подарок, который по сути таковым и не был, ведь Феликс лишь желает искупить чужой долг как можно быстрее.

— Так… Ты уже решил, что будешь делать дальше? — голос Чанбина сливается с шумом ветра, который нагло врывается в их личное пространство, пока Феликс решил покурить. Мерзкая привычка, которой Ли, увы, обзавёлся на свободе. Раньше Со, может, что-нибудь с этим и сделал, но сейчас у него просто связаны руки.

— Конечно, — сухо бросает Феликс, прежде чем сомкнуть губы вокруг фильтра.

Хочется сказать ещё что-то, но сил и мыслей на это не хватает. Чанбин сглатывает слюну и продолжает всматриваться в дорогу, чтобы не проморгать нужный поворот. Запах табака забивается в ноздри, словно дурманящий туман, но спокойнее от этого не становится. Феликс таким образом пытается успокоить себя, позволить никотину ударить в голову, чтобы неприятные воспоминания не забивали её. Звук мотора, скрип шин, запах бензина вперемешку с освежителем воздуха — всё это отпечаталось в голове ещё тогда.

Резкий скрип колёс, очередной поворот. Звук хороший: не предвещает ничего плохого — Ли уже это запомнил. Ровная асфальтированная дорога заканчивается, и начинается обычная «протоптанная» дорога для любителей срезать или исследовать глушь. Чанбин и Феликс скорее относились ко вторым, потому что точной цели у них нет. По левую руку продолжается лес, через который даже не просачивается свет фар, а по правую расстилается огромное поле с высокой травой где-то по колено.

Сигарета потухает так же стремительно, как в дали начинает загораться небольшая точка. Окурок летит под колеса авто, а Ли хочется посильнее высунуться в окно, чтобы попытаться рассмотреть это светлееющее вдали невесть что. В груди из-за легкого страха порхают бабочки, больно ударясь о ребра.

— Нам придётся идти дальше пешком, — Чанбин глушит мотор, а Феликс принимает безопасное положение, не спеша закрывать окно.

— Тебе ещё приходили сообщения? — в первый раз Ли обращается непосредственно к мужчине, повернув голову и устремив взгляд на собеседника.

— Одно.

«Идите на свет».

— Тебе это не кажется подозрительным? — Чанбин гасит экран мобильника и наконец смотрит на чужоё лицо, обмокнутое во тьму.

— Не говори, что ты снова хочешь свалить, — и Феликс, не желая слышать ответ, вылезает из машины, резко наступая в мокрую от росы траву, ругаясь про себя. Напоследок он наклоняется к открытому окну, — Тебя долго ещё ждать? Я не хочу тратить много времени на это.

Бабочки продолжают биться об костяные прутья. Здесь холодно и свежо, небо намного чище, чем где-нибудь над грязным Сеулом. Интересно, какие здесь бывают закаты? Увы, Феликс вряд ли уже это узнает, а Чанбину просто поебать: он житель каменных джунглей, а выхлопы заменяют ему кислород. Со думает, как не промочить свои кожаные ботинки, а Ли вслушивается в шелест травы, мельком глядя себе под ноги и даже не замечая, как тот самый огонек превращается в самый настоящий костёр, обжигающий своим присутствием.

Отрывать взгляд от темно-зелёной глади тяжело, но сделать это приходится, попутно вдыхая запах горелого хвороста и мяса. Сердце бьётся быстро, отдаёт в уши. Хочется выблевать ужин и свалить отсюда как можно скорее, но чужие острые взгляды не позволят сделать ни первое, ни второе. Огромный костёр горит неподалёку от дорогой тачки Чана, которой тот не пожалел, чтобы заехать в эти заросли. Чонин стоит около неё, облокатившись на поблескивающий в свете языков пламени бампер. Откровенно, хочется спросить, что за хуйня здесь происходит.

Хочется до бесконечности взглядываться в чужие лица и находить мелкие различия с их же версиями из прошлого. Спрашивать о чем-то напрямую просто язык не поворачивается — проще сделать какие-то выводы в голове, судя лишь по растерянным, отчасти взбешенным лицам. Присутствующие здесь, словно призраки прошлого, которых собрала вместе какая-то потусторонняя сила, вытянув из посмертных колыбелей.

Может, Чонин как раз ей и был.

— Почему? — сначала даже не понятно, чей это голос, — Почему мы все здесь?

— Только не говорите, что нас решили посвятить в какой-то тайный сатанистский культ, ради всего святого, — Сынмин пытается язвить в такой ситуации, но голос его подрагивает. Кажется, будто беспричинный страх охватил всех вокруг.

— Ну, это, как минимум, просто странно, что вы нас притащили жечь костры посреди ночи. Ещё и за десяток километров от Сеула, — Минхо не стесняется и закуривает, хотя делает это очень редко, ведь Джисон был против. Ли, кажется, был единственным, кто смирился со своим нахождением здесь.

Нетрудно было догадаться, что, скорее всего, их всех загнали в подобие ловушки, которую Чонин, воспользовавшись Чаном, планировал долго и муторно, накапливая в себе всю ту желчь, чтобы в один момент хорошенько её выплеснуть. Все присутствующие здесь оказались лишь шестеренками в огромном механизме Яна, который тот отлаживал долгое время, забыв, что какие-то детали каждый раз будут выходить из строя.

— Я позвал вас на похороны, — все переводят взгляд на отмершего Чонина, который медленно преодолевает расстояние от машины до костра, чтобы подкинуть в него пару сухих веток.

— На чьи же? Твоего рассудка? — Ян не собирается ни на кого срываться, он понимает, что им страшно, ведь незнание может напугать хлеще пистолета, приставленного к виску.

— Не волнуйтесь, вы уже пропустили обе похоронные процессии: мою и моей драгоценной матушки, — он не успевает договорить, как кто-то резко давится воздухом и разбивает круг, образовавшийся вокруг тепла. Это был Уджин, которого заманить сюда не составило особой проблемы.

— Хочешь сказать, прямо сейчас догорают её останки? — губы немеют, и слова произносить все сложнее и сложнее. Сынмин запинается, но говорит до конца, не осмеливаясь повернуть даже головы.

— Да, — звучит легко и непринуждённо, практически гордо. Чан же не может разомкнуть челюсти, когда Ян говорит это, — Её пропажу вряд ли скоро заметят. Отец ушёл, как только меня заключили под стражу, а подруг у такой крысы, как она, особо не было. Не удивлюсь, если все эти года она жила затворницей.

Говорить о ней в прошедшем времени довольно приятно, и Чонин не упускает шанса насладиться. Смакует фразы на губах, словно блюдо в дорогом ресторане.

— Но не поэтому я собрал всех здесь, — в костёр летит последняя веточка и с лёгким хрустом сгорает за считанные секунды.

— Можешь не томить? Не думаю, что стоит нагнетать. Давай уже ближе к делу, — Бан пытается быть спокойным, но как тут будешь таким, когда ты около двух часов занимался транспортировкой трупа от квартиры до поля недалеко от Сеула. На «работе» у Чана была ещё не столь высокая должность, чтобы он напрямую взаимодействовал с убийцами или трупами. Ну что ж, сегодня как раз первый опыт.

— Если уж так не терпится, тогда…— бросает быстрый взгляд на старшего, — перейдем ближе к делу. У меня есть для вас предложение. Довольно выгодное, и Чан сможет всё устроить.

— О чём ты вообще говоришь, блять? — Феликс, которого всё происходящее больше забавляло, просто не может сдерживаться, когда что-то грозит сорвать его собственный план.

Ян дёргается из-за того, что его перебили, но больше особого значения этому не придаёт.

— Думаю, всем вам хочется отомстить. Поэтому вы просто не сможете отказаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо, что прочитали мою работу! Надеюсь вам понравилось, и осадок после прочтения остался не такой мерзкий.
> 
> (p.s если вы увидели какие-то несостыковки в последовательности глав, то напишите мне, спасибо)


End file.
